Master of War
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: Vampire Hybrid Harry travels back in time from 2035 to 1987 to fix the past with No magic just military training. parings are H/Hr & older H/Minerva. molly, Ginny & Albus bashing. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. MoW Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise.

AN: I'm in the process of rewriting this story. I'm not going to make any major changes to the beginning, but I will be making some plot changes to chapters 5-9 to accommodate for new direction for the story line. I'm really just fixing up the bad writing. This was my first story and now that I have a few more titles under my belt I'm coming back to fix it. For those of you that are return readers I'm re -working this story so that it flows better. Each new chapter will be marked by a (MoW) before the chapter title. I have the first few chapters done and I will be putting them up shortly. I've also been working on the outline for chapters 10-16, and there's going to be some fun stuff coming up. I hope you like it, TBH

Sunday November 1, 1987

Time 13:42

Location: transfiguration classroom

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk in her office grading third year essays absentmindedly thinking about the disturbance in magic she felt yesterday. She was trying to figure out how to describe it, she was not alone in this train of thought. She sighed and pulled her graying red hair out of it's bun and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her strict teaching robe. Off duty, Minerva tried to dress in her less restricting robes, but this morning she was so distracted she put on the first thing she found.

In the Daily Prophet that morning there was a front page article about the world wide phenomenon. Wizards and witches from around the globe reported feeling the same thing. At around 5:37 PM London time every magical being felt like time just stopped for an instance and they felt a push on their magic. A wizard from the United States described it as some one shoving him out of the way to make room for someone else. A witch in London said it felt like someone was standing right behind her uncomfortably close for a split second, and then they were gone.

Whatever it was Minerva knew it was important, and so did Albus, but unlike herself Albus didn't like the feeling one bit. She saw it in his face when it happened, everyone was gathered in the great hall for dinner, and at 5:37, time stopped. She could not tell you for how long time stood still, but she did see the effect the Event had on everyone. For some it felt good, she heard a group of younger students later say they felt safe and warm. To others you could tell by the looks on their faces that they found the Event to be very unpleasant. Her greatest shock however was the look on Albus' face, he looked like he saw the Grim Reaper. He was so uneasy about the whole Event that he started to hyperventilate. Poppy had to stun him, and take him to the hospital wing. As of this morning he had yet to wake up.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a phoenix bursting into existence in front of her desk. The bird landed on her desk and just looked at her as if to study her. She just stared back, the phoenix was all white with jet black tail feathers, a bright orange beak and the most intelligent amber eyes she had ever seen on a bird. The bird must have made up it's mind because It stepped forward and presented it's leg to her. That was when she noticed the rolled up parchment in the birds claw. She took the note, and looked it over, it read:

Dear Minerva,

I have a story and a proposition for you. If you want to meet tell the phoenix and she will take you to the meeting place.

A friend

Minerva was very confused by the note but, what she didn't notice until it was to late was that while she was looking at the note the phoenix had moved up to her and took her finger in her talon. When Minerva looked up from the note the world around her burst in to flames and before she could blink she was sitting in a wooden chair at a table in what she could tell was a private dining room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm so glad you could come, and have a chat with me" said a man sitting on the other side of the table from her.

Without thinking she replied "Not that I had much choice. Your bird grabbed me before I could say anything!"

"Ah, in that case I am so sorry Minnie, Hedwig's instructions were to take the note to you, and IF you wanted to come, then flash you in." he turns to the bird "I told you to wait for her to say yes. How could you just snatch Minnie like that?" the bird just tucked its head under her wing.

As he chastised his bird she took the opportunity to look him over. He was an older men of what she would guess mid sixties, he had short cropped black hair that was just showing signs of going gray at the temples. He had cold lifeless green eyes and a square jaw. He had a long fat scar that started right above his left eye and came to a stop in the middle of his cheek, and on his neck was a wide scar that ran from ear to ear. She could tell by the tight fitting black T-shirt that he was a mass of muscle, and from the white lines running out from under his sleeve a mass of scars. She also saw a black tattoo on the inside of his right forearm, that made her pause. Seeing where she was looking he looked down at his arm with a look of confusion until a look of understanding flashed across his face.

"It's not a dark mark." he said holding out his arm to show her. "it's my unit tat" taking another look at his arm she saw that it wasn't in fact a dark mark but rather a shield with two swords crossed behind it with a flowing banner across the top with the words "THE FORGOTTEN" in blood red old English script. On the top of the shield itself was the letters SAS-CTD in black block lettering. under that was what looked like a large blood red tear drop. Under that was a large "A" in black and under that was a "1" also in black.

He looked up at her and saw a look of confusion on her face. Another look of understanding fluttered across his eyes.

"I am sorry I am confusing you, that was not my intention." he mumbled out. In a louder voice he continued "let me start with who I am, my name is Harry James Potter, and I am from the year 2035, and the disturbance in magic that's being called the Event was me arriving back in time."

Minerva looks up sharply at the name but on hearing the date she almost lost consciousness. Taking a deep breath she blurted out "WHAT!"

"Look I can't do much in the way of magic, but will a magical oath help you believe me?" she just nods her head in shock. He put his hand in the inside pocket of the black wool coat hanging around the back of his chair and pulled out what looked like a short seven inch shiny rod with what looked to be tiny black and gray checkers on it. Seeing that she was going to ask him what it was he cut her off. "This little guy is the wand the boys in R&D came up with for field team members that could do magic, it is made out of carbon fiber and is hollow, then they fill it with what ever works for you as a core."

"Carbon fiber?" she asked.

"It's a material that can be shaped and hardened. It's strong as steel but light weight, it also bends a little so it doesn't break easily."

"Oh?" she replied, like she understood but she still had a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Now, like I said I don't know if I have enough magic to make an oath, but lets try." taking a deep breath and holding his wand up he tries "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that what I tell Minerva McGonagall during this meeting is the truth!" a light flared and he was still there. Minerva starts to shake, Harry on the other hand looks down at his wand in surprise.

"Hah. That worked. I didn't think it would, it didn't work last month. I wonder if the time jump fixed my core."

Minerva looked at him after that last comment and asked "What do you mean fixed your core?"

"I will cover that in time, let me start again, my name is Harry Potter I was born July 31, 1980 to James and Lilly Potter. I am a vampire hybrid, but you have nothing to fear. I eat normal food. What I need to go over first is some background. Starting with what happened in 1940."

"1940? Why are you starting there?" she asked lost again.

"Because that's when the grand manipulator first got some power. In 1940 Albus Dumbledore took the job of transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

"Albus is a great man! He's the leader of the light for Merlin's sake!" she protested.

"He's also the most manipulative bastard to ever walk the earth!" seeing her about to retort he yelled out "He's the one who killed Shamus McGonagall! He killed your husband"

"WHAT? No that can't be, my Shamus was killed in a Death Eater attack." she said shaking her head vigorously.

"He went out with a group of Order members to stop a raid on a Muggleborn house and never came back. Right? What did Albus tell you about his death?" he asked he, knowing the story already.

"He said he took a curse from one of the Death Eaters. My husband died a hero." she said with a tinge of anger flowing into her voice.

"Minerva I want you to remember that I'm under oath and that if I lie to you, I die. Your husband went on a raid with a group of Order members led by Albus. When they got to the house of the muggleborn student, Albus told them to charge the house. As the Order charged, and spells started to fly Albus stood back from the fight, took steady aim, and fired a high powered _diffindo_ that took Shamus's head clean off. That is what your leader of the light did for you." he said coldly.

Minerva didn't know what was worse the fact that Harry was still alive, making everything he said true, or the fact that he told her all of this as calmly as someone giving directions on how to make ginger newts. Minerva new what this meant. Everything she knew to be true was a lie. At this realization Minerva did something she hadn't done since the night Lilly and James died. She cried, not just tears but big choking sobs too. She felt strong arms go around her and looked up to meet Harry's eyes. She saw sadness in those lifeless eyes, and he was whispering to her softly.

"I'm so sorry Minnie, but I had to give it to you cold so you would understand just how bad he really is. But don't worry Minnie, I have a plan for him, he won't live to see next week." Minerva just buried her head deeper it to his chest and continued to cry. "Let's just skip forwards in time, maybe one day we can talk about just how bad the old man really is. OK?" Minerva just nodded. After what felt like forever to her, but was only ten minutes to Harry, she pulled away from his chest a little embarrassed. She started to apologize for falling apart, and making a mess of his shirt, but Harry just waved her off.

"It's fine Minerva, I can't tell you how many times I cried on your shoulder after September of 96', and besides now that it seems like my core is working I can just do a cleaning charm see." Harry tried to do a cleaning charm but nothing happened. "Damn It All To Hell! I got my hopes up about doing magic again." turning to Minerva he asked "Min can you do that thing that tells you how powerful some one is please?"

Looking confused but nodding Minerva cast a spell and the number 271 floated out of the tip of her wand. Harry just swore under his breath.

"OK, that's another thing I'm confused about. What do you mean 'do spells again' and 'my core is fixed'? You can't have a broken core or you would have died! Wizards need their cores to live! And we tested you when we dropped you off at your relatives house your reading was over 600 now you rate just over the Squib mark of 250. What the hell happened to your magic?" she asked as she retook her seat.

"To give you an answer that you'll understand I have to give you some of background story up to the point of what people in my future call the day of the downfall." with that Harry told her the cut down version of his life. He told her of the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's, and of coming into the magical world ignorant of his titles and family holdings. He talked about making friends for the first time in Ron and Hermione, and about the near death experiences he faced every year ending with the moment he arrived in the headmasters office after the fight in the DoM.

"And this is where the story gets interesting, Dumbledore then tells me some made up prophesy, and that love is the power the dark lord "knows not". My ass! After that I went back to Privet prison. But that only lasted a week, I was summoned to Gringotts for the will reading of my godfather, and I find out that I had millions of galleons and houses and cars and titles. I'm Lord fucking Potter for Merlin's sake. I didn't know any of this. That was when I got Hermione involved. She organized all the files and documents. She helped me move in to Potter Manner, and in the process of working together and spending so much time alone we fell in love. We got engaged by the time school started and we avoided the old man as much as possible. But at the end of the first week of school he called us into his office.

Flashback

"I have a bad feeling about this meeting with the old man, Mi." Harry said as his grip on Hermione's tightened up.

"There is nothing he can do to us. We're both emancipated minors and can leave this school if we want to at any time." Hermione told him as she all but pulled Harry down the hall to the old man office.

"That's not what has me nervous about the meeting Mi. You know how I get that gut feeling when I'm about to step in to a life and death situation?" he stopped walking and asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes, it's the reason we are still alive to have this talk, why?" she asked trying to get him moving again.

"I'm having it really bad right now. Lets not go to this meeting. Let's just leave now. We can hire tutors to pass the NEWTs. I don't think we should go up to the old man's office." Harry said as he turned them around and started to pull her towards the front door.

"Harry, just relax he can't do anything to us. Lets just go to the meeting and if he says something we don't like we can leave. OK?" she said to him softly, trying to calm him down.

"OK love, but the second he says something we don't like we make a run for it. Deal?" he demanded.

"Deal!" she agreed.

They gave the password and entered the moving stairs. At the top they knocked on the door and were called in. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk waiting for them with his wand out. Snape was standing off to the left also with his wand drawn. The second they cleared the doorway they were both hit with an Imperio each. Dumbledore started giving orders to Harry. "You are to break the engagement to this mudblood whore and turn over power of emancipation to me now!"

Harry fought the spell and yelled out "NO!" but the old man put more force into the spell and gave the same orders again. This time Harry could barely mutter the word "n…nno." with that last refusal the old man order Snape to Crucio Hermione. As she screamed out in pain the old man put as much power as he could in to the spell and gave the order again this time the rage in Harry over the sight of his love getting tortured gave him a new power he screamed out "NO YOU FUCKER! NOW LET HER GO OR I'LL RIP YOU APART!" But the old man just laughed at him as he bound him to a chair. He turned to Snape.

"This is getting us nowhere Severus, do you still have that draught that makes the drinker act crazy?" Albus asked his accomplice.

"Yes, I do" Snape answered with glee, he liked where this was going.

"Good we will give it to the Potter brat and have the paperwork over turned, but let's give him something to rant and rave about." With that Dumbledore turned his wand on Hermione and cast a Reducto at her, leaving a big hole where her chest used to be. She died instantly.

It was at that moment that the six bindings on Harry's magical core to keep him weak exploded. Harry was suddenly out of his bindings and floating two feet off the floor. His irises expanded till his whole eyes were glowing killing curse green. He turned his head to look at Snape, and the potions teacher began to peel like an onion from the bottom up. He stayed conscious until the very end. Harry then turned to the old man. Dumbledore looked scared for a moment, then fired a killing curse at Harry, who just caught it in his hand like a baseball. He lifted it to his mouth, and ate it with a smile. At the sight of this the old man shit himself. Harry lifted the old man off the ground with a wave of his hand to bring Albus up to eye level with him.

"You will tell me everything you know about Tom Riddle now old man!" said Harry in a voice that came from all around him, but the old man resisted. "I am getting tired of you resisting so I will take what I need from you!" With that he glanced into his eyes and downloaded all of the old man's mind. With a harder look Harry burned him alive from the inside out. All that was left of the self stylized leader of the light was an Albus skin suit.

Harry vanished the window behind the old man's desk and floated out of the tower and down to the ground, floating in front of the castle doors. He waved his arms and Tom Riddle stood in chains fifty feet away from him.

"What is the meaning of this!" screamed the Dark Lord

"This is the end Tom, how many horcruxes did you make?" Harry asked in disgust.

"POTTER? You're a dead man!" screamed the tied up dark lord.

"Yes, I am. Hopefully it will be over soon so I can see Mi again, but before I go I am taking you with. Now lets see if this works for you too." Harry looked in to Tom's red eyes and found what he was looking for. Tom planned to make six horcruxes, but after making the first one, the diary, he felt weaker. So he stopped at one.

Harry came out of Tom's mind opened his magical core up. He grabbed all the power in his core and channeled it in to Tom's core causing an explosion that de-atomized the dark lord. Harry fell to the ground after that, and let the darkness take him.

Ten minutes earlier in the owlry;

Hedwig was sitting on her perch talking to Fawkes. She was telling him about her summer and about the room that Harry made just for her in Potter Manor when Fawkes fell over knocked out. Hedwig moved forwards to look him over in worry when Fawkes lifted his head and shook it. He turned to Hedwig and told her that the binding he was forced to live under was broken. Hedwig was happy for her friend because she knew that he hated Dumbledore. Then her head shot up, she looked around and took to the sky flying at top speed, Fawkes hot on her tail feathers. She made it to the front of the castle just as Harry fell to the ground. As she landed on him the wild magic still flowing from Harry's core grabbed Hedwig and Fawkes. The magic reacted to Fawkes' powers violently and Hedwig burst into flames. Fawkes saw this and started singing power into the flames and after the fire burnt out all that was left was a pile of ash, and a baby chick. Hedwig was reborn as a phoenix.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

AN: this is the re-posted first chapter. I'm going over them all and fixing them, making them easier to read and making the plot flow better. I am up to the fourth chapter and hope to be caught up to chapter ten by December.


	2. MoWChapter 2

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise. If I owned it Harry would be a man, and not a little girl.

Chapter 2

Harry heard phoenix song and slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw he was in a private room in the hospital wing. That must have been the signal for all hell to break loose as every one sitting around his bed started to talk at once. Harry just covered his head with his arms and tried to block out the noise. After a minute of this, he lost it.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" he yelled. After that outburst there was dead silence in the room. He fumbled with his glasses, and looked around his room at the people there. To his left, on chairs were Ron and Neville. Standing on the other side of the bed was Minerva and Madam Bones. Standing at the foot of the bed flanked by two Aurors was Minister of Magic Fudge. Perched on the headboard were two phoenixes, one was Fawkes and the other one he instinctually knew was Hedwig just by looking into her eyes. Standing in a dark corner of the room in a gray robe was an unspeakable. Looking at the people around him, he turned to Minerva and asked "What can I do for you professor?"

"You can tell me why there are three dead bodies up stairs in the headmasters office."

"The old bastard and his pet called me and Mi up to his office and imperio'd us. Then when things weren't going his way he… he killed Mi." at this point the tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, do you think you could give us a copy of your memories of what happened in the office?" Amelia Bones asked softly.

"Yeah, just give me my wand, and I'll pull the memory." Taking his wand from Ron he held it up to his head, and tried to pull the memory but, nothing happened. He tried it again, and still nothing. Looking down at his wand he said "I think my wand is broken because it feels like just a stick, and it's not working." he said sadly, he liked that wand, it got him through a lot of bad situations.

Minerva checked the wand out, and handed it back to Harry saying "It looks like its working fine to me." she said as she handed it back to him. Then she cast the magic meter spell on Harry, and his reading was only 267. Everyone in the room gasped. Harry was a squib. Resigned to his fate Harry asked Madam Bones to remove the memory from his head. "That is the whole day until I blacked out, now everyone leave me to mourn in peace, please." The group filed out of the room and over to an aurors pensive the aurors set up. Bones dropped the strand in and hit play. For the next hour the group watched the memory play out. When it finished the room was so silent that you could hear the wind in the trees outside. Madam Bones was the first to break the quiet. "I nominate him for the Order of Merlin first class." she said in shock.

Fudge shouted out "You can't give him the Order of Merlin, he's a SQUIB for god sakes!"

End of Flashback

"And so that is when I became a squib, it wasn't all bad with the loss of my magic Hedwig became a phoenix and her and Fawkes have had three hatchlings together. No order of Merlin, but who cares about that?" he said with a shrug.

"But Harry what did you do if you had no magic?" Minerva asked

"I moved back to Potter Manor and worked on restoring my grandfather's car collection see," here Harry pulled a miniature aluminum case out of the black messenger bag hanging on the back of his chair with his coat. He set it on the table, tapped it with his wand, and expanded it to a large 24 inch by 18 inch wide, and 6 inch deep suit case. He put his hand in the middle of the front panel, and the locks popped open. He flipped open the lid and inside was what appeared to be 250 model 1:64 scale cars in glass boxes. he lifted out a red E-type Jaguar and handed it to her.

She looked it over, and handed it back to him. "That's a nice toy collection you have Harry." she said flippantly but Harry laughed and shook his head.

"There not toys, Min, they're real cars just under shrinking charms. That E-type Jag was your favorite car form my collection. You kept offering me money for it after I showed you how to drive it." he said as he handed it back to her.

"It is painted in a very pretty Gryffindor red." Minerva remarked as Harry put the case back.

"Back to the story, I mostly stayed out of the wizard world. I made a trip to Diagon Alley now and then but I kept to myself. The ministry was in charge of finding the remaining Death Eaters, and they were failing miserably. Death Eaters with money paid their way out of prison. It looked like the last war all over again, but what was I going to do about it? I was a squib, and I was just waiting for the day the corrupt ministry would pass a law saying that a squib couldn't hold head of house status over an Ancient and Noble House. I worked out a deal with the Goblins to hide my money in the Muggle world so that Fudge couldn't get his grubby little hands on my family's estate."

"But how did you become a vampire?" she asked with concern.

"First of all I am not a vampire I am a hybrid. There's a big difference. I have all the powers of a vamp but non of the disadvantages of being a full vamp, I can go out in the sun. I don't need to drink blood but healing potions work better if they are mixed with blood. But I live a normal life." Harry said with a shrug.

"But how did you become a hybrid?" Minerva asked.

"It all started with my wedding to Ginny Weasley, we were married in 1999. I found out later that she used a love potion on me to get me to go out with her, and later to say 'I Do'. After one year of marriage to her she takes a trip to the Burrow for the night to see her mother, and that night when I went to sleep I was attacked by a vampire my wife paid to kill me so she could take the Potter title. The vamp came into the room, and tried to rip my throat out. Hedwig and Fawkes showed up, and in a fury of talons the vamp was reduced to a pile of body parts in seconds. The problem was I had a big open wound, and the vamps blood was all over me. Enough of it got into my system to start the transformation. I was dying, and turning at the same time. The two phoenixes tried to close up the wounds with phoenix tears, but the turning was still happening. So Hedwig hopped up on to my chest, and with her talon cut her neck and bled into the wound. That stopped the turning but it started a new change in my body. I was adapting the phoenix blood to my genes like the vamp blood. I passed out and came to the next day covered in dried blood. Hedwig and Fawkes sat at the edge of the bed looking at me. The first thing I noticed was that not only could I see without my glasses but I could see way better than a human should. I took a shower and dressed fast. I sent a note with Fawkes to that bitch of a wife saying that I was attacked, and that I was fine, and that I was going to see some friends for a few days while I got the wards looked over."

"What happened after that?" Minerva asked sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for him to finish the tale.

"I went to Neville's house and told him what happened. He agreed with me that it had to be my lovely wife that sent the vamp hit man. He also called his uncle Algernon, the head of the Unspeakables, to look me over. To find out what I was. We made an appointment for me to come to the DoM for a full battery of test in two weeks. to see what the limits of what I could do were. I then had Hedwig flash me to the DMLE office at the ministry. I got a meeting with Amelia Bones and told her about what happened the night before. She sent a group of aurors to investigate the crime scene. She then had me tested for poisons and found the love potion in a small dosage in my body. She sent a group of aurors to get Ginny. There was a trial and she was charged with conspiracy to commit murder and attempted Line theft. Also because of the use of love potions on me to get me in bed with her she was charged with rape. The biggest shock that came out of this trial was where she got her potions from. It seems that Molly has kept Arthur under the influence of love potions for his whole adult life. There was a trial for her as well." Harry's stomach rumbled "Lets stop here for some dinner. Although it is still technically lunch out side of this room."

"What?"

Harry pointed out the four fist sized diamonds in the four corners of the room. "Those gems make a time slowing field. We have been in this room for just a little over five hours, but out side of this room it has only been five minutes."

"But you can't do that it will create a rip in the very fabric of time!"

"No it won't, Min. Algernon proved in 2021 that the time space rip does not happen. He time turned five times so that there was five of him in the same room at the same time. Then the Algernon that was the first to turn conducted the other four in a barbershop quartet concert. Now he does it every Christmas party." Harry got up from his seat and Minerva saw that Harry was had a gun tucked in to the back of his pants. He put his thumb on the gem closest to him. A light shot from one gem to the next making a light show. He touched the gem with his index finger and nodded. He turned and looked at Minnie, "Its safe to walk in and out of the room now. If you would like to use the restroom I'll go get Tom and have a menu brought in."

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

A/N: To give you a better understanding of why the first few chapters are light on details is that this is background information that you need to know, but don't need to go in depth with. This is a future that will never happen, if things go as planned. Tune in next time! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	3. MoWChapter 3

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise. If I owned it Harry would be a man, and not a little girl. 

Chapter 3

They had a nice meal, and when Tom came back to clear away the dishes Harry told Tom that they would be staying in the room for another hour, and handed Tom ten galleons as he walked out. Harry reactivated the gems and they sat down with a bucket of butter beers to talk some more about the future that was now never going to be. Harry took a long pull off his butter beer bottle and put it down. Looking up at Minerva he asked if she had any questions as it seems the conversation was going better if she asked a question and he told a story that answered it.

"I do have a question. What can you do?" she asked.

"You mean as a hybrid?" Minerva nodded "After a lot of testing and years in the field I have come up with a list. I can move fast." Harry was out of his seat and standing next to her in a split second. "We came up with a guess that I am two times faster than a human. I have vamp like strength, I can lift up to 1600lbs. I need little to no sleep, I have gone ten days without sleep and then my performance in the field started to decline. I can go longer if I have some red juice." seeing her questioning look Harry explained, "Red juice is a concoction the boys in R&D came up with. It has a blood base and has potions mixed in to it, like pepper-up and phoenix tears. It also has vitamin and liquid nutrition in it. Its good stuff. We usually drink some of it before missions to keep us going. I can also do something that we named smoke jumping, its like apparition but less violent, see," Harry crouched down a little and in a puff of black smoke he was sitting in his chair across from her again. "I can do some vampire things to like rolling, a form of mind manipulation, I can stare in to someone's eyes and put suggestions in their head. It is kind of like a Jedi mind trick." seeing her confusion he skipped over the pop culture reference and went on. "I also have a shape shifting ability, I can assume three forms, two are animal. This is not like the animagus form as there is no part of me that has animal instincts, I just shift into the shape of a black wolf," as he said this he shifted into a large black wolf, with green eyes. He then shifted back. "the other form is of a raven." he shifted in to a big black raven with green eyes and shifted back. "The last form I can assume is that of a feral vampire. My face gets more chiseled and square and my eyes turn red. My fangs and finger nails grow longer, and the bloodlust comes out. I don't like that form, and I only used it once in battle. I can do runes and blood magic to some extent. I can hold my breath for an hour and I can control my body temperature but I still wear a coat in the winter to draw less attention to my self, but that is really all the special abilities I have." 

"You keep referring to your group, and you said something about a unit. Are you some kind of soldier?" she asked.

"In a way yes. Do you know that the Queen is the real head of magical Britain?" Harry asked as if to get off topic Minerva just shook her head no. "Yes the Minister of Magic may run the show but he answers to the Queen, well the Queen's Advisor of Magic. The way the system is set up, is the people of magical Britain answer to the Ministry run by the Minister of Magic. The Minister of Magic answers to the Queen's Advisor of Magic. The Queen's Advisor of Magic answers to the Queen. Now lets say that the bad people of the British magical world paid off people in the Ministry and the Minister took a big piece of that bribe and paid off the Queen's Advisor. Do you think that the Queen, the Boss of all Bosses is getting a fair and unbiased view of the Magical world? I think not! So Algernon, Amelia, and I bribed the right people to get a meeting with the Queen. When that meeting was over the Minister of Magic was sacked and arrested for taking bribes and signing pardons for repeat murderers. The Queen's Advisor was also sacked and escorted out of his office by the Gentlemen at Arms, and we were each given a different job. Amelia was to be the new Minister of Magic, only the second Royal appointed Minister in history. Algernon was tasked with forming an armed force to deal with the terrorist threat that was the Death Eaters and with the training and organizing of the troops. I was tasked with leading my troops in to battle, and forming plans to neutralize the threat." 

"After two months of looking at the situation and looking over the way the Aurors did things, we knew that we needed something different. The answer was squibs. There are almost no down sides to being a hybrid, so why not offer the transformation to other squibs? So we did, we converted an old Potter farm into a base for training with barracks and a mess hall. We got SAS trainers to come in to work with us and in the first few months, we had almost 100 hybrids starting SAS training."

"The problem was we were making soldiers that had no magic to fight a magical war. I talked this over with Algernon and he asked 'Why not recruit werewolves?' That was a good question and the next week we added 50 plus werewolves into the fold. They performed many different roles that needed someone that could use a wand, but it was not enough magic users. So we reached out to Muggleborns to play the part of support staff. They were specialists, some were curse breakers, some were field medics."

"While the training was going on, the Unspeakables were working on research and development. They came up with this," Harry pulled out the gun from behind his back and put it on the table. "it looks just like any other Berretta 92fs right? But its not." Harry ejected the magazine and put it on the table. It had red glowing runes carved up the side of it. "The gun takes a blood activated rune powered magazine, that conjures up the bullets as you fire the gun. The best part about it is the bullets only last 30 seconds. So no ballistic evidence is left behind just a dead body full of holes and no one knows what did it. On the side of the gun where the safety was, is now a firing rate selector switch. I have the option of single shot, three shot burst, and full auto. On the other side I can choose what kind of bullet to use. I can have 9mm Hollow point, 9mm parabellum, and 9mm armor piercing uranium rounds. This rune under the front of the slide is a touch activated silencer. And they didn't just make hand guns, any gun could be outfitted like this." Harry put the clip back it to the gun and put the gun away.

"We were given the title SAS-CTD (Special Air Services - Counter Terrorism Division) we were broken up in to groups of 25-30 people depending on the jobs we did. I was the captain of group number 1. We had 30 troops in my team. 26 fighters designated A-Z, 2 pilots, a curse breaker (Breaker), and a field medic (Doc). We all had tattoos like this. We called ourselves 'The Forgotten' because the Wizarding world forgot us. We were nothing to them. Just a bunch of castoffs. The blood drop on my shield shows that I'm a hybrid. The A stands for Alpha, as the team leader I hold that title, well that and they called me boss. And 1 marks that we are the first team. We had 16 hybrids, 10 werewolves, and 4 humans. We were the tip of the spear. In the first six months of being active we took down 47 Death Eaters. 10 of those were inner circle members. Over the next two years we captured and killed all 570 odd Death Eaters."

"Over the Next 30 years we did every job the Queen could throw our way. We did anti-terrorism, here and abroad, we took over small countries run by militant dictators. We took care of black-ops missions in countries we were not supposed to be in. We had one group at a time rotate to the royal protection team for three months at a time, my team always called it a vacation from the shit. SAS-CTD grew exponentially over the years. You get to know your team to the point that they become family, and that is what we were one big 400 odd member family. And on September 25, 2035 almost all of them were killed in an organized strike." 

Minerva saw raw pain in Harry's eyes when he said that and told him maybe they should take a break and come back to the discussion after a bathroom break. Harry took down the time field and headed to the restroom. Minerva walked up to the bar and asked Tom for a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses. Minerva had a feeling that this story was going to be too raw in Harry's thoughts to tell it without something to numb the pain. 

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

A/N: Another short one but the next ones much better. 


	4. MoWChapter 4

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise. If I owned it, Harry would be a man, and not a little girl.

Chapter 4

Minerva came back in to the room with a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other. She set them on the table and poured the reddish, amber colored liquid it to the glasses and handed one to Harry, he looked down at his glass with a raised eyebrow.

"Some times it's easier to remember something painful if you're a little bit sauced." she explained.

Harry raised his glass "To my men," Harry gulped his drink down and poured another. "I should have seen it coming, the signs were all there. We should have never let that little ferret live. I knew that letting him live… I had him. We raided Malfoy Manor in the summer 2002 and he was there, all I had to do was pull the trigger, but Instead I tossed a stun grenade in to the room and shut the door."

"What is a stun grenade, and Why didn't you do it?" she asked confused.

"A stun grenade is a clear glass ball with an unbreakable charm on it that holds a powerful stunning spell. When you want to use it you deactivate the unbreakable charm on it by thumb print and throw it at your enemy. The glass breaks and any one in an 8 foot radius gets stunned. As to why I didn't kill him, I don't know. I just don't know. He was standing there in his pj's looking shocked that we were in his house. We captured the family and the Death Eaters staying there. We then swept the house for danger and called in the curse breakers to find anything dark. They found a hidden door that led to a dungeon and ten Muggle girls ages 8-16 that had been kept down there as party favors." he said in disgust.

"After we got back to The Farm we interrogated them and found out that Narcissa and Draco were not marked Death Eaters. They played along because they feared Lucy. They each got time in prison, Narcissa got 10 years. Draco got 20 years. And we forgot about them. Then years later Draco started the prep work for the strike against us, the moves were so small that no one figured it out until it was over. First one of the wizards from team 4 went missing after months of no contact, they replaced him. Then months later the Queen's Advisor of Magic died in his sleep. Then a month later 200lbs of C4 went missing over a 3 month period, from the ammo bunker, we figured some rookies took it to have some fun blowing stuff up. Then we get a call from the Queen's Advisor saying that Prince Henry was abducted on a trip to Iran for a peace talk by a military group, and that the Iranian government "had no involvement" I was told that this was a one man black mission. Meaning I was to go in alone and kill everyone, no one was to know I was their. I rushed into action gathering a team because I had a gut feeling that if I went in alone I was not coming back.

Flashback

Wednesday September 25, 2035

Local Time 02:13AM

Location 90,000ft above Middle East air space

Harry sat on a couch, in the converted private 727, dressed in all black. He was trying to tune out the sound of nine hybrids around him but he was failing miserably. Echo, the tall, thin man sitting across from him was sharpening a 18 inch ninja sword. Charlie the short, stocky man was sitting at a table hitting on Foxtrot the tall, curvy, red head. Delta the most average looking man on the planet was sitting cross legged on the floor with his back against the wall listening to his iPod really loud. Juliet the leggy, blonde was typing hard on her laptop sitting next to him. Kilo the tiny girl was banging potions bottles and medical supplies around in a duffle bag. Romeo and Tango, the short male and female fraternal twins born in Spain, were having an argument over guns and ammunition. To Harry this all sounded like a train wreck of insanity, but when Mike and Victor two, huge, hulking men started to fist fight over a video game controller he snapped.

"IF YOU DON"T STOP FIGHTING OVER THAT GAME, YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE ENEMY, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" He then got off the couch, and stormed into the bathroom.

"What's the Boss's problem?" asked Victor

"He has a bad feeling about this mission, and you know how he is this time of the year." said Juliet. Everyone nodded, if any one would know what was wrong with the boss, it was Juliet. She had been a member of his team for thirty years and had been on countless missions with him. They knew that the commander gets depressed in the middle of September.

In the bathroom Harry splashed cold water on his face. He could hear what Juliet said and she was right. It was scary how well she could read his moods, but after thirty years that was to be expected. She had been a member of his team so long that she only responded to Juliet, her code name. In Harry's unit everyone was assigned a letter and the phonetic pronunciation of that letter was your code name. There had only been one other Juliet in his unit and she died taking a killing curse for the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, fired by a Death Eater in 2004. Anyone that has lived through ten years under his command had the option of retirement or leading their own team. Three times she had been given that option and three times she had declined. When he asked her why she wanted to stay with his team she just said, "You would kill any other data annalist working for you. I know your mood swings so I know when I can bore you with the details of a mission and when you just want me to shut up, sir."

The problem is she is right, he was feeling off about this mission. For the first time in a long time he had that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know if it was the time of the year that caused it, or the mission. What ever the case, he was not taking any chances out there tonight. If the shit hit the fan he was giving the fall back order. He walked out of the bathroom, and looked at all the faces of his group looking back at him.

"Look I have a bad feeling about tonight people. If shit gets too crazy out there I want you to fall back, and smoke jump to the plane. I know we are known for never retreating and always getting the job done, but the last time I had a feeling like this I walked into a trap that cost me the only woman I ever loved. You know I am not one for superstition but if things get bad out there get back to the plane. This is a preemptive fall back order, if I call it out there you get your asses out of the fire. You got me?" Making eye contact with everyone he got nods all around.

"Now people, since I have your attention let's go over this one more time. What do we know?" Juliet stepped forwards

"We know that the Prince is alive and being held in a warehouse in what looks like a small military base. We know that he is being held by muggles as his magical tracker is still active. We know that this is a code black mission and if we are captured the ministry will cut ties to us and we are on are own. Code black also means we leave no one alive."

"Good," Harry took over again "Now the plan is that we are a supersonic chartered business jet flying to India. When we get to our target we will smoke jump out of the plane. Once we are out of the plane the pilot will call in a TFOA (things falling off aircraft) and request a flight change back home, he will then start a big slow wide turn and decent. We have twenty or so minutes after that call is made to jump back to the plane or we will be out of the 20 mile range of our ride. We will free fall 80,000 feet as fast as we can, remember to hold your breath before we jump as the air is too thin out their. At 10,000 feet we shift in to our bird forms. I know all of you can shift in mid air, but does anyone feel like they might not be able to do it tonight?" Looking around at the shaking heads, Harry continued. "In our bird form we will fly to the warehouse. We will then separate and scout the area. Once we have a look around, we will land on the outskirts of the military base and make our way to the warehouse taking out the guards as we go. It is vital that we take out the guards. Romeo and Tango I want you to find a place to set up a snipers nest and cover us as we make our way in and cover us as we evacuate the Prince." One of the pilots came into the cabin, and walked over to Harry.

"Commander, we are thirty minutes out, sir. The monitor on the wall will show you how much time you have until you jump." said the pilot.

"Good, thank you GIB, ok people, you heard the man, get suited up, lets go move it!" a chorus of "Yes sir's" answered him back as everyone went to get their gear on.

Harry pulled a match box out of his pocket and put it on the couch. He put his thumb on the center and it expanded to a big black trunk. He then put his hand on the lid and the locks popped open. He lifted the lid and pulled out a black dragon hide vest with flat black ceramic plates attached to it giving the look of chest plate armor and slipped it over his tight long sleeve black t-shirt. Next he pulled out an over the shoulder harness rig, attached to it, under each arm, was a pistol holster. On the back was a long tube that ran down his back. He pulled out a holster belt and clipped it around his waist.

Reaching in to the trunk Harry pulled out two black Berettas. Ejecting the magazines out of each gun. He cut a hole on the pad of his index finger by running it over one of his fangs. He than ran his bloody finger down the long string of runes, on the sides of the magazine making them glow red, he reinserted them back into the guns and put them into the holsters under each arm after activating the silencer rune. He then pulled out a metal gun box and opened it. Inside was a black Desert Eagle and magazines with glowing purple glass bullet heads, This was another invention by the guys in R&D, it uses the same idea as the stun grenade, but instead of a stun each bullet head contained a high powered exploding charm. Making a 40mm grenade launcher handgun. Putting one magazine into the gun and putting the gun in the holster on his hip and the extra magazine in the pouch next to the holster. He pulled out an all black ten inch razor sharp straight bladed knife and slid it into the sheath on the other side of the hip belt. The last thing he pulled out was a black skinny short stick sword and slid it up the tube on his back and turned it till it clicked locked. Last thing he did was put in a black earwig communicator.

Harry turned around after shrinking his trunk and pocketing it to make sure that the rest of the group was ready. Juliet was all set to go, in the same setup he had, as was Echo. Mike and Victor both had the Desert Eagles, but had G36's slung across their chests, and scary looking machetes strapped to their legs. Charlie had a G36, but he also had a SPAS-12 strapped to his back. Kilo had an MP5K, two short daggers, and her duffel bag full of medical supplies. Romeo and Tango both had an MP5K, but Romeo had a Barrett .50 Cal slung over his back and Tango had a Remington 700. Delta and Fox both carried an M4 and a Sig Sauer 229, but Delta never really liked to use his primary weapon preferring to use his Kabar knife to get up close and personal. Looking at the clock he motioned for everyone to gather around, and check each others gear, and COM link. When the clock got to ten seconds, Harry started to count down on his fingers. At zero they all smoke jumped and started their 2 minute free fall. When they reached 10,000 feet they shifted to their bird forms, and circled the base looking for troops. The base was all quiet except for twenty guards. The flight of birds split up and landed on the outskirts of the base, two of them flew up to the big guard tower in the center of the base. They flew into the middle of the room through an open window, and before the three guards in the one room house on stilts could react they were dead with Romeo and Tango standing in the center of the room back to back with their MP5's at the ready. They searched the guard tower and the set up on opposite side of the room rifles out and looking for targets.

Harry took Juliet and Kilo with him and started his assault on the base from the south. They landed in their bird forms in an alleyway between two, concrete five story buildings. They shifted and stayed to the shadows, this was a good place to take out guards because they walked right past the alleyway on patrol. Soon a group of three guards was approaching their position. Harry pulled out his knife, as the guards got within five feet of him he jumped from the shadows and landed on the guard in the middle with his knife in the guard's chest. Rolling back on his heels he spun around with his knife out and eviscerated the other two guards before they even knew it, they were dead. They dragged the three guards into the alleyway. Just then there was a beeping in his ear, Harry tapped a pad on his right arm and the voice of the pilot came on.

"Alpha, this is GIF. Sir there is an emergency COM link from Croaker "

"This is Alpha, hold one sec." hitting the pad twice to get all of his team "I have an emergency Com from the Big Boss find cover and hold positions." Harry and the two girls shifted and flew up to the roof of the building they were standing next to, and shifted back. Harry hit the pad once "Okay GIF patch the Big Boss through."

"Alpha, this is Croaker, ABORT Mission. This whole mission was a diversion to send you away from England."

"What! What is going on at home?""That Bastard Malfoy had you running off on a suicide mission, and leave the country. then he had an inside man working on team four, set off a compression bomb in the main ammo depot on the farm!" Harry knew what that could do. A Compression bomb was his own creation. When a bomb is under a shrinking charm and explodes, it doubles the blast. Harry did not know the math behind it but if a grenade was under a shrinking charm of one half it explodes with two times the force. The numbers went up exponentially, meaning it only took a three pound brick of C4 to bring down a heavily fortified building if it is under ten times compression. Harry asked with a heavy heart "What was the size of the bomb and the compression?"

"It looks like that two hundred pounds of C4 that went missing was used in a trunk that must have been under a twenty times compression rate, this is just a guess because there is nothing left of The Farm. I am sorry Harry there is no one left." Algernon said with a heavy heart.

"I have a team of ten here with me. I will find that little shit and make it slow and painful." Harry growled out between clenched teeth.

"You don't have to look too far, I know where he is. After the explosion he sounded the alarm at the ministry. He had a team of Death Eater spawn, pure blood supremacists, and we think a couple of vampires waiting for everyone to come through the floo. He captured Minister Bones and her staff. He is holding them hostage in the Ministers office." Algernon said.

"What's he want?" Harry asked.

"To be the ruler of the English Magical world, what else?" Croaker replied with sarcasm.

"Where the fuck are the Aurors?" Harry asked confused.

"They took out most of the aurors in a cross fire of AK's as they came out of the floos. As it is right now there are seventeen still standing, and about thirty in St. Mungo's. The other fifty or so are dead." Algernon said.

"How the hell did all those Aurors walk in to a trap?" Harry was honestly lost at this point. His troops would never walk blindly into a situation like that.

"You know after CTD took over the more violent cases the Aurors became more complacent. They are trained to stop shoplifters and such. Not fight a battle with killing curses." Croaker said in a sad tone.

"Placate him, and I'll have my team there as fast as I can." Harry said.

"I got that Harry. Hurry back."

Harry tapped the pad twice and connected to all of his team, "We have an Abort order team, this is now a Code Red mission. Meaning we leave a cover story for any dead we leave. Tango do they have a cooker in that guard tower?" Harry asked.

"Looks like a stove that runs on propane tanks." Tango replied.

"Perfect, everyone smoke Jump the people you killed to the tower. I am going to find a witness. Juliet we are going with a cooker catastrophe." Harry said as he shifted into his bird form and took to the sky. Everyone else came to the guard tower, five of them brought a dead body with them. Juliet told them to stack them around the cooker and Harry showed up behind someone he was holding at knife point. Harry turned the guy around and Victor held the guy in a headlock. Harry looked in to his eyes and said in a soft voice, "You were having a late night snack with some of the guards when the Cooker exploded. You went downstairs because there were too many people in the tower. As you were leaving it blew up behind you." Turning to Victor he told him to take their new friend out side and leave him by the stairs. He then called the evacuation signal and his team smoke jumped to the plane. Harry opened the valve on the propane tank and climbed out of the window holding himself up by the side of the window frame, he pulled out his Desert Eagle and put a round in the tank and smoke jumped to the plane.

Looking around the plane he saw that everyone was onboard. He approached the cockpit, "How long will it take to get back home?"

"We are three and a half hours behind London time and the flight will take four hours give or take. We will land at about 1:00AM sir." GIB said.

"Thank you GIB" Harry returned to the cabin and saw a sea of confused faces. He sighed and sat down on his couch.

"The mission we just scrapped was a decoy mission to get me out of the country by Malfoy. I was supposed to go alone and be out of contact with home. About a half hour ago a spy in CTD detonated a compression bomb in the ammo depot on The Farm." this statement was met with exclamations of shock and horror from the team.

"How many survived?" asked Juliet softly.

"None, as far as Croaker can tell the only thing left of The Farm is scorched earth. We have lost all our brothers and sisters tonight and we are all that is left." Harry said as he put his head in his hands. He knew everyone of the soldiers that were slaughtered tonight and he felt each of their losses. He told Juliet to contact Croaker for a sit-rep, he then locked himself in the bathroom and punched the mirror. Juliet had a worried look on her face but let it drop when the team looked at her.

"What?" Juliet asked them with authority.

"It's just that the Boss looks defeated, maybe someone else…" that was as far as Victor got before he was laying on the floor with Juliet on top of him with her forearm in his throat.

"You will not finish that sentence! The Boss is the Hardest Man on Earth, he is never defeated. He just lost his family tonight and you are questioning if he can handle it! I should cut out your tongue." Victor mumbled something "What? I can't hear you."

"Maybe you should let up a bit Jules." Said Kilo softly, Juliet let Victor go and stood up.

"I would never question the Boss's ability to lead us, I just pointed out that someone should talk to him." said a very subdued Victor.

"Okay, but lets give him some space for now and plan the execution of the wanker that killed our brothers." this statement was met with much agreement.

Back in London Croaker was not having a good day. An hour ago he was called to The Farm and all that was left was a crater. He had a team of six aurors look over the site for survivors. What they found saddened them. The barracks were destroyed and bodies flung everywhere. The feeling of death was so strong that he had to leave the area. That was when they got the message the Ministry was under attack. They appeared just outside the main doors and were told to get down by the aurors trading spells in the entry hall. Seeing this he joined the fight and they pushed the enemy back to the stairs, but they lost too many aurors to retake the building. Croaker asked around and pieced the story together with the earlier crime scene of The Farm, and placed a call to Harry in the field to get him back. That was an hour ago and now they had a base camp set up just outside the main doors of the Ministry. Some aurors got his attention and he was handed a cell phone.

"Hello?" Croaker asked.

"Hold for the Queen of Magic." there was a few clicks and beeps and the next voice he heard made his day worse. "Algernon, What the HELL is going on!" Queen Elizabeth asked/shouted.

"Well this all started with a call from your Advisor of Magic ordering Harry to go on a code Black mission to rescue Prince Henry from captivity in Iran. The mission was for Harry only but he took a team of nine hybrids and two pilots with him." Algernon explained.

"I made no order and the Prince is here with me now."

"We figured out it was a trick to get Harry out of the country so that a spy in CTD could detonate a compression bomb in the ammo depot on The Farm, Ma'am." Algernon said sadly, that was the second time he had to make that statement and it never stopped hurting.

Croaker could hear her sigh and curse under her breath "How bad is it? How many did we lose?" she asked.

"We lost every one except the team with Harry, Ma'am." Croaker had to pull the receiver away from his ear to avoid losing his hearing.

After a stream of curse words that would make a sailor blush she asked, "What is this I hear about some idiots taking my Minister of Magic hostage inside of the Ministry building no less?"

"Well Ma'am, we were looking over the wreckage of The Farm when we got a message that the Ministry was under attack. We showed up just in time to help the few Aurors still standing push the intruders back out of the lobby but we are too few in number to take the Ministry back with out casualties until Harry gets back in a little over three hours."

"I am sending three SAS, eight man strike teams to assist you in any way you require. I am also pulling the rights of the people that did this. Do whatever it takes to get the Ministry back and the hostages out safe. I am counting on you to keep the situation under control until Harry gets there." she said.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" She hung up the phone. He dialed Harry's number.

Back on the plane things had settled down to where they were before the decoy mission happened except that every one was in their combat gear. Harry was still trying to get his mind around the fact that the twelve people on this plane with him were all that was left of CTD. Juliet handed him a cell phone. "Yes?" he asked.

"Harry, it's Algernon, I just got off the phone with the Queen, and she is furious. She has revoked the rights of the assholes that did this. She wants the Ministry taken back and she wants the hostages out safely. She is sending us three, eight man SAS strike teams as back up. But we need a plan. How are we going to get this done?" Algernon asked with a sigh.

"Boss do you have access to who is in there?" Harry asked trying to get a picture of how the situation looked.

"Not at the moment but the second they call with a list of demands I will ask for a list of who he has." Croaker said.

"Good, I want to know if there are any side effects to using the stun grenade on someone as old as Amelia Bones or anyone injured." Harry asked.

"There should be no side effects at all but what do you have in mind?" Algernon asked.

"We don't have the resources to storm the building and take it by force without compromising the safety of the hostages. But we have enough people to work as cleanup crew. We'll figure out where they're hiding, and we have phoenixes drop Stun Grenades from the ceiling, then we sweep in and put them all in to cells. We can figure out a punishment that fit's the crime of executing our brothers and sisters later." Said Harry as he worked out the plan in his head.

"That could work, and I think I have a solution for what we should do with the enemy." Croaker hung up the phone and went about summoning the five phoenixes that belong to Harry. In moments of calling there names Fawkes, Hedwig and their three offspring Max, Marc, and Mindy showed up. Croaker then relayed the plan to them, and got nods of approval.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

A/N: Prepare for the fight scene!


	5. MoWChapter 5

_Disclaimer__**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise. If I owned it Harry would learn that just because you kill Death Eaters, it doesn't make you a bad guy. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Two hours later and the team on the plane executed the same HALO insertion that they performed for their fake mission. They landed in their bird form next to Croaker and shifted back to human form.**_

"_**What's the situation Boss?" asked Harry**_

"_**We have fourteen hostages being held in the Minister's Office on the top floor by Malfoy and ten others. There are about twenty others and as many as three vampires stationed around the top floor outside the ministers office. We don't think there are any more in there, but we can't know for sure because the scanners are having trouble getting through the wards." Algernon explained as he pointed to maps of the ministry building.**_

"_**Okay, Hedwig I want you and two of your kids to drop the stunner grenades on the people in the hallways. Take as many as you can hold and drop them as spaced out as you can." getting a nod from his faithful friend and Marc and Mindy, he turned to Fawkes, "Fawkes I want you and Max to take care of the office. Drop as many Grenades as you can and try not to drop more than one on the Minister. She's getting on in age, and I don't want a repeat of what happened to Minerva, okay?" Getting nods he turned to the SAS strike team groups, and the fifteen remaining aurors standing next to three Unspeakables. Looking over who was left from the aurors he spoke up. "Shack, it's good to see you made it out of the fight alive. I want you to take a strike team and five aurors and sweep the ground floor and levels one and two. Secure the floors and hold your positions. Move in after the stunner grenades go off." **_

"_**Got you Harry! Jones, Slick, Stevens, Rook, and Coal you're with me! Be ready in five." Kingsley said as he pulled his team off to the side of the front doors.**_

_**Harry looked at Tonks, she had scrapes on her knees and a cut on her forearm. "You okay Tonks?" Harry asked.**_

"_**It's just a scratch." Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow she sighed, "If you must know, I landed on uneven ground when I apparated in and fell." seeing Harry holding back a laugh she made a go ahead gesture with her hand and everyone around her burst into laughter. "Yuck it up people." she said with a sigh.**_

"_**Sorry Tonks, anyway I want you to take a strike team and five aurors and sweep the fourth, fifth and sixth floors and hold them. Storm the building when the grenades go off. Harry said.**_

"_**Aye, aye Crap-tain!" she mock saluted him ending in the two finger salute, "come on Sam, Gold, Reuben, Nicky, and Cook you get to be on my team. Yay for you!" Harry shook his head and turned to Croaker.**_

"_**Boss, take the three aurors and Unspeakables with the last strike team, and sweep the DoM, and the courtrooms. I doubt any one will be down there, but there are too many valuable things in the DoM not to be sure. Harry said.**_

"_**Right Harry." Croaker said as he waved over the last of the men.**_

_**Harry turned to the strike teams "I want to thank you for the help guys, earlier tonight the SAS-CTD HQ was hit and we lost 500 plus brothers to the men that are held up in this building. If you find some one still conscious and they resist don't be gentle with them; in fact I don't want to see any of the hostage takers unharmed you get what I'm saying?" Harry asked with a hard edge to his voice.**_

_**One of the strike team members stepped forwards as the speaker of the group, "We are honored to fight along side CTD, we will help in any way we can, Sir!"**_

_**What happened next, happened fast. Each phoenix took three stunner grenades. One in each talon and one in their beak, and flashed out. Seconds later they all reappeared in front of Harry, he asked if they got every one and Hedwig nodded. Moments later the three strike teams stormed the building guns at the ready. Harry and his team pulled out there guns and smoke jumped to the top floor. With his two Berettas in hand Harry swept the hallway with his eyes. There were eighteen people laying on the floor stunned. He motioned for Victor, Mike, and Charlie to start tying them up and search the rest of the floor. He crossed to the door of the Ministers office, Juliet and Fox behind him. He held up three fingers on his right hand and started to count down. When he dropped his last finger he kicked in the door, and rolled in to the room coming up to his feet with his guns up sweeping the room. Every one was knocked out cold. He took three big steps and kicked Malfoy as hard as he could in the balls. He called Romeo and Tango in to the room to tie up the prisoners. He also sent in Kilo to look the hostages over. He took Echo, with him down to the eight floor and sent Juliet, Fox, and Delta to sweep the seventh. **_

_**Harry and Echo ghosted down the north stairwell to the door that led to the eighth floor. They crept to the door and Harry put his ear to the doorjamb. He turned to Echo and whispered that there was two enemies by the door.**_

"_**How do you want to play this?" Harry asked "Do we shoot through the door, or do we kick it in and take them by surprise?"**_

"_**I vote for option two, because we don't know if they are hostiles." **_

"_**Good point, on three I'll fling it open and you grab one of them and I'll take the other." getting a nod from Echo he counted down and flung the door open. Echo lunged forwards and grabbed one of the guys in a sleeper hold, and Harry twisted the other guys right arm behind his back and slammed his face in the wall. Crouching down they zip tied their hands behind their backs and moved down the hall sweeping offices for targets; Harry on the right and Echo on the left. Harry opened a office door and dodged a green spell. He switched his gun to full auto and stuck it through the open door and sprayed the office. He looked in after twenty rounds and found a guy on the ground with two holes in his chest. He walked over to the corpse and put another round in the guys head for good measure, and walked out. "You can never be too careful" he thought.**_

_**As he was taking care of the hostile in the office Echo opened the door across the hall and found a female vampire hunched over a corpse drinking his blood. She lifted her head and before Echo could react the vamp had him pinned to the ground with her hands around his throat with his forearm under her chin to hold her away from his face. Harry turned around at the sound of Echo hitting the ground and had his gun up and firing armor piercing bullets at the vampire. He hit her in the chest but she jumped back into the office before he hit her again. Harry crossed the hall and crouched to check on Echo. He was alive, but knocked out. He walked to the office and looked around the doorframe. He saw no one in the room. Leading with his gun he walked into the room scanning it with his eyes. No one. Half way into the room the vampire dropped on him from the ceiling and kicked his gun across the room. Harry elbowed her in the face and she jumped out of the room. Bending over to pick up his gun he felt her presences behind him, slowly as to not draw suspicion he pulled out his knife. She lunged at him and Harry stabbed his knife backwards. In to her thigh and spinning around to face her pulled the short sword from his back and swung it parallel with the ground, and took the her head clean off. **_

_**Harry called Victor and Kilo down stairs to look over Echo and finish the sweep of the eight floor. When they got to the end of the hall and called out an all clear. Harry left Victor in charge of that floor and smoke jumped out to the three team leaders to get a report. And give the all clear. **_

_**All said and done it took less then fifteen minutes from the first stunner grenade going off to the call of all clear from all four teams. One hour later and the building was cleared out and every one left, but Harry's team. They sat around a conference table in the DoM, and talked about the nights events.**_

"_**So Echo, you got your ass kicked by a girl?" asked Mike**_

"_**She was a vampire elder that just fed, you asshole!" Echo yelled back.**_

"_**We found a vamp in a hallway around the corner from the Minister's office. We took him out real fast, and no one got hurt." Mike said in a teasing tone.**_

"_**Mike leave Echo alone. She was a clever elder, she landed a good hit on me and tricked me into coming into a room and then she disarmed me." Harry encouraged good hearted ribbing between his troops, but he stepped in if he felt he had to. They went back to talking about the nights events and It was early morning When the conversation got around to what to do with the 36 assholes they now had in holding cells. Croaker interrupted there talk of torture.**_

"_**I might have a plan that will require them intact for it to work so no killing them until I can run the numbers, okay?"**_

"_**What do you have in mind, Algernon?" asked Harry**_

"_**Before this all happened we were playing with the idea of a portkey that can travel in the fourth dimension. Effectively making a time portkey." the occupants at the table got real serious and quiet after he said that.**_

"_**How sound is the math Algernon?" asked Juliet softly **_

"_**I have been working on it for awhile but I'm close to a working prototype. The problem I keep running in to is power. I have successfully sent a chimpanzee back in time two weeks but that almost drained three casters to the danger level. I have been researching ways to get the power we are looking for, and the only thing we have found is an old Druidic ritual that rips a victims magical core out. We have also been looking into a way to store the core, and got some ideas from the Americans. They have been doing things with crystals, like the time displacement field that runs on gems that store power."**_

"_**What kind of time frame are we talking about in terms of traveling in to the past?" Harry asked. **_

"_**Well Harry, we don't know. From all of the math we looked over it seems like, with enough power, we could send someone back as far as we want. Hell, with the right amount of power, we could send a man back to Merlin's time, but would we want to?" Algernon asked. **_

"_**Yes! We want to! How much power would it take to send this team back say 55 years?" Harry asked. **_

"_**Harry, we can't do that. The power it would take is astronomical. And would you want to fuck with the time line that much? Plus the body can only take that kind of stress for so long then it falls apart. We figure that even a hybrid as strong as you would only be able to withstand maybe 50 years at the most, and that's assuming that the jump would not land you in a coma." Croaker said, trying to talk Harry out of going to far back. It could kill him. **_

"_**Algernon I want you to find the limits of the time portkey. I don't care how you do it, we have 36 unwilling test subjects in cells right now and countless others in prison for life. I want to know what's possible, and what 's probable. I'm going to see the Queen now, and I want these answers fast. Use that time field and any money you need to get me answers. Juliet get the Big Boss whatever he needs." With that Harry smoke jumped out to an apartment down the street from the Ministry in London. **_

_**He showered and changed in to a black three button suit with a black shirt and tie. He drank an all purpose blood based energy/healing potion, and grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. He walked to the basement garage and over to his black 2015 BMW M3. He got in and drove to the back gate of Buckingham Palace. He showed his badge to the guard and drove past. He got out off car at the door and handed the keys to the young valet. "Not too fast kid," he said with a smirk as he walked through the door and over to the security checkpoint desk.**_

"_**Credentials and purpose of your visit." said the board guard. Harry handed over a black slim wallet with a gold badge and a picture ID. The guard looked it over and handed it back to Harry. "All right then Mr. Potter hand over any weapons you're carrying."**_

_**Harry unbuttoned his jacket and pulled a Berretta 92fs from the black leather shoulder holster and handed it to the guard. He then pulled a Sig Sauer 229 from his back and handed it over. The guard was about to say something witty when Harry lifted up his right leg on the desk and pulled a Walter PP/Ks from an ankle holster. The guard looked speechless at this point and started to make a comment about firepower when Harry opened his jacket again and pulled out a ten inch all black ceramic knife, and put it on the table.**_

"_**Packing heavy today Mr. Potter?"**_

"_**Not really" deadpanned Harry as he walked past the desk and up to the Queen of Magic's office. He waited for the secretary to announce him and stepped in to the office. The Queen was standing behind a huge light colored wood desk next to a big comfy pale pink office chair. Thanks to the hybridization she looked about fifty years old. The room was light and airy, with a light pink color scheme. He walked in to the room and over to one of the chairs in front of her desk and bowed. "My Queen, I come bearing horrible news and maybe a solution." **_

"_**Have a seat Harry. I know about The Farm. It is never easy to lose men in combat but to have the best counter terrorist unit in the world fall to a terrorist attack while they sleep in their beds is a slap in the face. I have already had my assistant draw up the paper work to pay full benefits to all of the fallen member's families. Never fear Harry we will rebuild the CTD!" she said with real conviction behind her words. **_

"_**Thank you Ma'am, but I might have a better solution to rebuilding the CTD. Croaker has been messing about with time again, and was able to send a chimp back in time two weeks with what he is calling the time portkey. I have tasked him with finding out the limits of this device with the hope that we can send my team or maybe just me back in time and stop not only the attack on The Farm but also the last war." he said excitedly. **_

"_**Harry slow down and explain it to me slowly, I have never seen you this hyper before." Over the next hour Harry went over the basic concepts and ideas. When he left her office he had a smile on his face. **_

_**Over the next month Croaker and his team of Unspeakables spent a year under time compression. They had the final formula for how far you can go back. For a fifty-five year old Hybrid like Harry the power required to send him back 48 years was immense and 48 years was the limit. If they tried to go back farther than 48 years they could potentially rip Harry apart with the displacement of magic it would take to activate the portkey. As it is, the jump 48 years was going to hurt. Harry was going to be in pain and there was a possibility that he could end up in a coma. **_

_**It would take about one core per year of time travel. The unspeakable did the core ripping and capturing into a big crystal brick. Then they went to work on what they called "The War Chest" it had seven compartments. The first compartment was for Harry's things he was taking with him. It had clothing and photo albums. The second compartment was expanded to double it's size and full of matchboxes. each matchbox was a shrunken weapons crate full of guns. There were enough guns and other weapons in there to supply all of CTD twice over. The third compartment was a 20x20 foot room full of gold galleons. It contained just over fifty million galleons, all the money left in the Potter and Black accounts. The fourth compartment was another 20x20 foot room full of the Unspeakable library. The fifth compartment was a 20x20 foot room full of dragon hides and armor. It also had shelves full of what looked like models of cars, trucks and airplanes. They were real vehicles shrunk down for storage. The last compartment was a 20x20 foot room full of crates of potions. Like stockpiled phoenix tears and blood. And other rare ingredients. This was all shrunk down and put in to Harry's magically expanded black messenger bag. **_

_**On Halloween, the team assembled in a field that was an empty field 48 years ago. Harry was there dressed in black jeans, a black tee shirt, his black full length officers wool coat and his black dragon hide boots. He slung his messenger bag across his chest and he told Hedwig, Fawkes and their three offspring to get in the trunks first compartment. With the small amount of clothing he packed there was a lot of room. He shrunk the trunk and put it in his bag. Along with the flask of hybrid healing juice, and the letters for people in the past written by themselves in the future. He looked around the people standing their with him. His team and friends, the Minister of Magic Madam Bones, the headmaster of Hogwarts and his friend, Minerva McGonagall, Croaker and some Unspeakables. Last but not least, the Queen was there in a light pink business suit. They all hugged him and wished him luck. Then they all left the area. Harry pulled out the bright glowing crystal brick and after a quick prayer to the gods tapped it with his wand. There was a large explosion and he was gone. **_

_**Harry came to in a field. It was dark out and he felt like he was hit by a truck. He had a splitting headache, and was too weak to stand. He pulled out a flask of blood based healing potion and downed it. After a few minutes he felt a little bit better. Shaking his head to get some of the cobwebs out he looked around to make sure that no one was watching him he smoke jumped to an alley out side of the Leaky Caldron. He walked into the pub and up to the bar.**_

"_**What can I get you?" asked Tom the bar tender.**_

"_**Butter beer and today's Daily Prophet, please." said Harry as he dropped a galleon on the bar. Tom handed him a beer bottle and the news paper. Harry unfolded it and looked at the date. October 31, 1987 it read and on the inside Harry was doing a happy dance. He flipped through the paper and tossed it on the bar, and asked Tom. "How much for a room for a few days?"**_

"_**One galleon a night for a single."**_

"_**Here's five galleons I don't know how long I will be staying but I can tell you it will be at least three nights." Harry left five gold coins on the bar and Tom gave him a key with the number 7 on it. Harry went up to this room opened his trunk let the phoenix family out into the room. **_

_**Harry took a seat on the bed.**_

"_**Victoria!" **_

"_**Master called for… Who the hell are you?" asked a tall house elf in perfect English. She was dressed in fine red robes. **_

_**Harry laughed. "It's me, Harry."**_

_**Victoria looked at Harry then looked into his eyes. "What happened to you, you're old!"**_

"_**Vicky, it's me but I'm from the future. I came back in time to fix things." he said as he ran his hand through his short cropped hair. **_

"_**Then where is young Master?" the elf asked in exasperation. **_

"_**I will get him out of his aunt's house tomorrow or the day after, but right now we have to do some things first. How is Potter Manor looking?" he asked. **_

"_**Clean and ready to move into, master." she said. **_

"_**Good I need you to prepare the master suite, and the six suites next to It. be prepared for residents soon. We are also going to host an important group of people for a lunch and dinner meeting. This group will include the Queen and some important members of the Ministry. Have all of the Potter elves reverted to house elves again?" he asked softly. **_

"_**Unfortunately, yes. But now that you are back you can rebond us and we can go back to being proper elves again." she said with a big smile. **_

"_**I'm sorry Vicky, but I don't have the magic to rebond you, but I will make sure that little Harry will rebond you very soon." Harry said with conviction. He hated seeing the elves revert back to their short, green existence. **_

"_**Thank you master. I will go now and prepare the manor, and tell the other elves of your return master!" she said with a bow. **_

_**Harry nodded then passed out on the bed.**_

"_**And that is how I got here. I took a time portkey." Harry told Minerva the story and her head was still spinning from the idea the you could take someone magical core and put it in to a crystal that works like a portkey to travel through time.**_

"_**What are you going to do now?" asked Minerva**_

"_**The first thing I'm going to do is go see Algernon, and hand him a letter written by himself to himself. Then I am going to Gringotts. I have a business opportunity. I am going to give them a list of companies to invest in. How is Albus doing?" he asked with a sneer. **_

"_**Not very good at the moment, he has been in a coma since you arrived yesterday. Why?" she asked.**_

"_**Well if the old bastard is not looking at his tracking instruments then there is a chance I can free young Harry from our abusive relatives today" he said with an evil smile. **_

"_**What do you mean abusive relatives?" she asked shocked. **_

"_**The Dursley's have been abusing him since you left him on their door step." he said sadly.**_

"_**I knew they were no good, I even told him they were the worst sort!" she said almost in tears. **_

"_**I'm going to get him out of there today and I am going to take custody of him as well." he said reassuringly. **_

"_**How are you going to get custody of your self?" she asked confused.**_

"_**I'm not, when I go to Gringotts today I am going to have the goblins knock up some paperwork that says I am James' older squib brother Harold William Potter. using that name I will get custody of him. It's not like I can't pass the Potter blood test. When I'm done with that, can I drop Harry of with you while I take care of the old man?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes. But he can't stay in my quarters in the castle forever you know." she reminded him. **_

"_**Yes, but until after the funeral of the old man, I am going to be all over the place and that's not a good way to look after a kid. Besides, tomorrow you will have much bigger rooms in the castle, Headmistress McGonagall!" he said with a smirk. **_

"_**I had not thought of that. What should I do until you bring young Harry to me?" she said with a smile. If you had told her yesterday she would smile at the thought of Albus Dumbledore no longer drawing breath, she would have thought you were crazy, but after hearing about what he did to her Shamus. Death was too good for him. **_

"_**May I suggest buying a new black dress for the funeral of the century?" they both laughed at that and parted ways. Minerva went to Madam Malkins, and Harry smoke jumped to the DoM. **_

_**Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood**_

_**A/N: In response to peruser**__**'s review/question. I see older Harry as a warrior that has done questionable things in defense of his country/because he was ordered to. Because of that, and his life before CTD. Harry has a warped moral code. That being said I don't think that Harry could kill indiscriminately. I see Harry as a man that has no problem cutting Snape slowly into little pieces, but I can't see him killing little Draco until he shows signs of being a lost cause. It's like I said in the summary. This is a end of season 5 Jack Bauer-like Harry. He is willing to torture and kill for the safety of his country, but he would never kill innocents. That being said Older Harry and a newly formed CTD will be avenging angels to the DE. Little Harry will stay out of the fighting. This does not mean that he will not learn some self defense. Just that the only use he will have for it is in school yard fights. **_


	6. MoWChapter 6

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise. If I owned it Harry would respond to the AK with an AK, the 47 kind.

Chapter 6

Harry smoke jumped to the DoM. He opened the door to the rotating room. He looked at the red doors for a second, and then walked to the door right across from the one he entered and walked in. The hallway on the other side of the door was long and wide with offices on either side. Heads in Unspeakable robes stuck out from offices and the man in the office next to the door asked in a magically modified voice. "What do you want?"

"I am looking for that good-for-nothing boss of yours Algernon Croaker." Harry replied in an even voice to the unspeakable standing next to him, in a louder voice he called out, "Come out you lay about! I know you can hear me." An older man at the end of the hall stuck his head out of his office and yelled.

"What is the meaning of this! You will pay me respect in my department or I'll gut you like a fish and let the boys experiment on your remains!" Croaker yelled down the hall.

"Now that's the man I came to see!" called Harry laughing hard. He walked up to Croaker and handed him a big manila envelope. Croaker opened it and his own Unspeakable badge fell out along with a long letter. He looked up sharply at Harry, "You did it old man you pulled off the first time portkey." Croaker ushered Harry in to his cluttered office and told him to take a seat. He then sat behind his desk and read the letter. Twenty minutes and forty pages later Croaker looked up at Harry and asked to see the brick. Harry pulled out the crystal brick that took him back in time and put it on his desk. Croaker looked it over and ran some tests on it with his wand, then nodded.

"So I was the one who created the device that caused the Event?" at Harry's nod Croaker broke out in to a fit of giggles. When he got in control of himself he said. "Now it seems that I have a Death Eater on my payroll. I will have him put into an interrogation room and questioned for useful information. After that I'll have a wing cleared out for the care package I sent myself. It should be ready in a few days, and look, I gave myself blueprints to work off of. " Croaker said excitedly as he pulled out drawings.

"There is no need to clear out a wing. There's a wing that's has been empty for five years now. We'll just use that one." Harry said with a shrug

"But I was saving that wing Harry! In case we have to recall the operations side of this department." Croaker said defensively.

"You wont need it Algernon. The whole point to making the CTD is to perform the tasks that the operations side of the Unspeakable department used to do during the war. By all means call back the operatives we will need, curse breakers and hit wizards, but CTD will handle the rest of the of the jobs." Harry said.

"I will have this R&D wing set up and a team to work on the inventions in no time. It will be a pleasure to work with you Harry." Croaker said as he stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"In the up coming week, there is going to be a big funeral for Dumbledore. Next week Sunday there is going to be a meeting of important people at Potter Manor. These three port keys will take you there. One for you and one each for Ghost, and the Lovegood family. Just organize the wing and we will worry about staff next week after the meeting." With that, Harry smoke jumped to an alleyway next to Gringotts.

Harry walked into the bank and past the tellers to an ornate desk off to the side. The goblin looked up at him and Harry pulled out a gold and jewel encrusted knife and placed it on the desk. upon seeing the knife the goblin jumped from his seat and bowed low, then called over a younger goblin and had a fast conversation in gobbledygook. The young goblin then ran from the room. The first goblin turned back to Harry and bowed again before saying. "My assistant is just checking if the Manager is available. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Friend of the Goblin Nation." he ended with a another bow.

"Take your time my friend, I don't have another appointment until six." Just then the doors to the back room opened and the young goblin rushed up to the old goblin and spoke and few words that Harry could not make out.

The old goblin turned to Harry, "The Manager will see you now. Boneshaker will guide you to his office." Harry put the knife away and followed Boneshaker with a nod to the old goblin. They walked down twisting hallways that led to the big gold doors of the Manager's office. Boneshaker knocked once and opened the door for Harry to walk in. The office walls were covered in weapon racks filled with killing tools. The Manager's desk was made of finely carved gold and had a chair the would give the Manager the appearance of being taller than his goblin body would allow.

"Have a seat Friend of the Goblin Nation." Ragnok said as Harry took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the big desk.

"Please call me Harry, I have a letter for you and after you read it we can go over some business." Harry pulled out a similar package to the one he handed Croaker, but this envelope was made of heavy parchment and had Ragnok's personal seal on it. The Manager took out the parchment from inside and read it over. After reading half of the letter written to himself from the future he looked up and asked to see the knife. Harry gave it to him. The Manager looked it over and handed it back nodding. Finally the Manager was done and looked up at Harry.

"You can call me Ragnok, do you have the gold you want to deposit on you?" the bank manager asked.

"Yes I have it here," Harry pulled out the trunk and expanded it. He then put his thumb on the square for the third compartment, and the lid clicked open. Harry showed the room full of gold to Ragnok.

Tapping a rune on his desk Ragnok summoned ten goblins pushing mining carts. He barked orders at the in gobbledygook, and they began to levitate gold coins in to the mining carts. Ragnok asked Harry what the account name should be.

"I want the name on the account to be Bright Futures INC." replied Harry "and I will need some ID's made up in the name of Harold William Potter age 55, the squib brother to James Potter. I will need a full identity package, wizard and Muggle. I will also need the Potter and Black head of house rings." Ragnok. Looked at him sharply. Head of house rings gave the wearer power over that house. All pureblood and halfblooded wizards and witches wear rings that show that they are a member of a House. It tells everyone else that you are under the protection of that House. Each House had dozens of these small inexpensive rings. They had the House crest and depending on how flashy the House was a band design. For a small fee the goblins could knock you up one in minutes. The Head of House ring was different however. It gave you the power to sit in a Wizengamot seat, and hold control over who was in the House. Meaning that if you had the Head of House ring on your finger you could disown a member of the family, or bring someone under the protection of the House.

"Do you hold a claim to those two rings?" asked the goblin Head of State.

In reply Harry held up his two hands. On the left hand middle finger was the Black Head of House ring, and on the right hand ring finger was the Potter Head of House ring. "I laid claim to the two rings in the summer of 1996.

Ragnok nodded, and wrote something on a parchment and handed it to an assistant. Ten minutes later the assistant came back with a silver tray that had a drivers license, a passport, a black Barclay card that connected to the new account, and finally three rings. The Potter family ring was white gold and had the Potter Family crest of a shield with a lion's head on it. The Black Head of House ring was big and made of Platinum. The top of the ring had a right facing black Grim's head made out of obsidian with a diamond for it eye. The Potter Head of House ring was made of gold, and had a big face. On the face of the ring was a dragon carved out of a ruby holding a sword with two emerald eyes. This ring symbolized that the Potters were direct descendents of Merlin. Picking up the Potter Head of House ring he laid it on the matching ring on his finger. They glowed and the rings fused together. He did the same for the Black Head's ring. He then took off the Potter Head's ring and threaded it onto his dotages. He then put the Potter family ring on in it's place it resized itself. He pocketed the id's.

"This is a list of companies that I want you to invest that gold in and the dates to start. I also want you to buy the Daily Prophet and the two buildings on either side of the south entrance to the alley. I want the two buildings knocked down and I want this fifty story office building built there" Harry handed the list and a poster tube with blueprints to Ragnok. The Manager looked it over, and nodded. "How long will it take to finish the construction?"

"Well if you want it to be done fast it will cost you." the bank manager warned him.

"Price is no concern. I want it done right and fast." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well if we secure the deeds to the land today then we could tear down the two structures tomorrow and have this new building up in about a week, and ready to move furniture in another week. Will that be fast enough?" Ragnok asked as he looked over the blueprints.

"Yes, With that I bid you good day, and good profits." Harry got up and was escorted out to the lobby.

Harry looked at his watch, and saw that it was only 3:30. He had some time before he had to be in Surrey, and he figured he could use the help. So he had one more meeting before getting Harry. He put on his dark sun glasses and walked out of Gringotts and to the Leaky Caldron. He waved to Tom the bar tender and walked out of the pub down the street to an abandoned alley. Harry walked in to the alley and up to a dumpster. He pulled out his case of cars and picked a dark gray 1969 Boss Mustang 402. He put the car on the ground and pressed his thump print on the roof and walked away. The car gave off three beeps and expanded to full size. Looking at the expanded car you could see it was metallic dark gray and had black Boss graphics on the sides and hood. Harry opened the driver side door and sat behind the wheel. He breathed in the smell of leather, wood polish, and cigarette smoke. Harry turned the key sitting in the ignition and the big super charged V8 beast under the hood fired up. Harry closed his eyes and drank in the sounds and smells. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a Lynyrd Skynyrd CD and slid it into the factory looking radio in the dash, and Free Bird was pumped through the ten speaker sound system. Harry pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds and lit one with the dashboard cigarette lighter. He inhaled hard and leaned back in his seat. His first SAS trainer once told him that "life is a guessing game and you never know when it'll end, so enjoy the little things."

Harry sped out of the alley and down the street to a gas station with a pay phone. Pulling in next to the convenience store Harry got out and walked in. he grabbed a bottle of Coke from the cooler and came up to the register.

"Is that it?" asked the old guy behind the counter.

"No, let me have a pack of Marlboro reds and change for the phone out front." replied Harry as he dropped a fiver on the counter. The old man nodded and tossed the box of smokes and a handful of change on the counter. Harry took his soda and pocketed the change and smokes. He walked over to the pay phone and dropped in some coins. He pulled out a black phonebook, flipping through he found the number for Steven Bones' desk at London Metro PD. He punched in the number and after three rings he got.

"Detective Bones, London Metro, what can I do you for?" asked the metro PD cop.

"Steven, you don't know me but I am recruiting for an agency, and I wanted to meet with you about a career opportunity." Harry said in his best infomercial voice.

"Okay. Who's fucking with me! If this is a prank set up by my sister I'll kill her!" Steven asked in a wheezing yell.

"Steven, this is not a prank. I know that MI-5 rejected you because of your health problems, and I know that you hate being a Metro cop. I also know that you can't pursue your dream job because you need magic to join the aurors." Harry said in a no bullshit manner.

"What the fuck is your problem, are you crazy? Mentioning that on the phone." asked Steven in a hushed whisper.

"Then meet me somewhere we can talk." Harry said.

"Okay. I'm about to take lunch, I'll meet with you at the Black Bull pub two blocks west of my station in about half an hour." Steven said in the same hushed tone.

"I'll be there." Harry got in his car and sped off to the pub.

Forty minutes later Steven walked in to the pub. He was small in stature, maybe five and a half foot tall and one hundred and twenty pounds. He looked about forty-five but he only just turned thirty. He was wearing a cheap brown tweed suite and thick Coke bottle glasses in big black plastic frames. He looked sickly, like a strong wind would knock him over. He scanned the room looking for an out of place wizard, but couldn't find one. He looked around again and spotted a man sitting at a table in a dark corner of the room. Making eye contact, Steven gave the man a questioning look and the man dressed in all black nodded. He walked over and took a seat opposite him.

"Who are you, and how do you know that stuff about me?" demanded Steven quietly

"My name is Harold Potter and I know about you because I read your file from the DoM." that last part was a lie. Harry knew that information because Amelia told him it. This whole meeting was Amelia's doing. She had Harry promise that he would recruit her younger brother into CTD, before he could die of a heart attack in 1990 while chasing a suspect.

You see Steven was born very prematurely and extremely sickly. He was expected to die before his saw his first birthday, but he lived. He was also born a squib so he couldn't join the family business, the Aurors. The Bones family had a long history with the aurors, Gregory Bones graduated top of the first class of Aurors in 1685 and since then every descendent of the Bones family was either an Auror or was married to an Auror. Steven's sister just became the first female director of the DMLEs and that really rubbed salt into the wound. Steven was happy for his sister, but seeing her standing on stage for the presentation of the Director's shield was hard.

"What were you talking about before when you said that you had a job offer?" Steven asked quietly.

"I'm building a new branch of law enforcement in the magical world. It will be directly controlled by Her Majesty, and have jurisdiction over the magical and muggle world. It will be a branch of the SAS, but it will also perform other tasks like the MI boys do. It will be called Counter Terrorism Division or CTD for short." Harry explained.

"So it will be a military group that deals with law enforcement as well." the short man asked.

"In a nut shell, yes, but we answer directly to the Queen. In the beginning we will just go after so called "Ex-Death Eaters" but after that we will be given tasks like oversight of Major crimes, counterintelligence, and guerilla warfare. We are a military outfit but we have MI-6 agency clearance." Harry said as he showed him his badge.

"Sounds to good to be true. What's the catch?" Steven asked as he sat back in his chair.

"You have to be one of three things to be a member of CTD. A wizard, a werewolf, or a hybrid. The first two you know about, but the last one is a new race that I created. It is a mix between a vampire and a human. It is the best option, but then again I might be biased." Harry said with a smirk.

"What are you?"

"Hybrid"

"And you can walk in the sun light?" Steven asked in shock.

"Yes, there are no side effects to squibs that make the change to hybrid, and for you there are many benefits." Harry said.

"Like what?"

"It will fix your health problems, like your eyes, and your small heart. It will give you strength and speed. Animal shape shifting abilities and smoke jumping. It's like a form of apparition, but less violent and with a twenty mile maximum range. Besides the fact that in this form you are almost indestructible. One time we were taking over a small South American country and I was shot six times in various places and it didn't even slow me down." Harry said as he pulled his shirt collar to the side and showed Steven one of the bullet wounds.

"Where do I sign up?"

"Right here." Harry pulled a folder out of his messenger bag and put a contract and a blood quill on the table, and slid it to Steven. He looked it over and signed it. Harry put it away and shook his hand. "Welcome to the team, Bravo. We will have the potions ready in about a week, and with this portkey you are invited to a meeting next Sunday at Potter Manor. But before you quit your job at Metro I need your help with a bust." They ordered lunch and talked about what they were going to do later that evening. After eating Steven (Bravo) Bones went back to the office and got two uniformed officers to come with him on a joint operation with another law enforcement agency. They exited the building and walked up to Harry standing next to his car.

"This is the other cop?" asked the younger of the two officers with Bones.

"Yeah, my name's Harry, and I'm sorry about the clothes, but I work narcotics for the Yard, and I just came off a bust. There are perks to it though, the car for one is a big hit with the ladies." they all laughed at that. "But in all honesty I want to thank you for helping me with this. I don't know what Steven told you but the reason I can't put this drug bust on the books is because targets are my dead brother's sister-in-law and her husband. The way I came by the information is my nephew lives with them, and he is being abused. I looked into his situation, and found out that they are dealing coke out of their house. I don't know if we will find a drug stash but we will find my brother's kid locked in a cupboard. I can't take them down, and then ask for custody of the kid; it'll look suspicious. So I asked Steven, here, if he could make the bust. I can help if things get out of hand but the arrest has to go down by you." the two cops looked at each other and nodded. The older one turned to Harry.

"My name is Collin and this is my partner James. You say they have your nephew?"

"Yeah, they got custody over him when his parents died. They presented themselves as a nice clean cut family, and I was a undercover nark. So they took the kid, and I thought it was for the best. But then I hear he was abused and made to be a servant to them. To get him I can't go in there as a cop. I can't even be there when you first bust them." Harry said.

"We can handle it thanks, give us a five minute head start, and come get the kid. I don't like child abusers. So if it's like you said, their going down with or without drugs on the scene." they all nodded.

Bones and the two other uniformed officers got into two patrol cars and rolled out of the parking lot sirens blaring at full speed. Harry knew it would take them about a half hour to get there so he drove around the corner to an alley and shrunk his car. He called for Hedwig to flash him to the Dursley's living room.

He landed by the TV and his uncle jumped out of his seat at the sight of him appearing out of thin air. Harry took two steps and grabbed his fat uncle by the throat and looked into his eyes "You will sit by the coffee table and resist arrest when the cops come in twenty minutes." he said in a soft slow voice as he rolled his uncle's thoughts.

His uncle nodded and sat on the couch, in front of him, Harry put a brick of white powder on the coffee table. He then found his aunt in the kitchen sitting at the table. Before she could stand up to confront the person storming into her house Harry looked her dead in the eye and intoned "sit down, and shut up!" she dropped back into her seat. "Where's Harry?" she pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. "Where is Dudley?" she made an attempt to speak, but no sound came out, Harry put his head in his hand. "Why do I have the dumbest relatives in the world? You can talk again."

"He is out with his friends he won't be back till later." she said in a lost voice.

Harry opened the cupboard door and found little Harry curled up holding his side crying softly. Older Harry got down on his knees and offered little Harry his hand.

"Harry, I'm your uncle Harold and if you play along and do every thing I tell you to, I can get you out of here. Okay?" Little Harry nodded.

"If I go with you are you going to hurt me?" little Harry asked in a scared voice.

"No Harry. I wont hurt you. But you have to listen to me. In about twenty minutes cops are going to come to take your aunt and uncle away, and they are going to call me in and hand you over to me. I know these guys, and they're good guys. But until they come you have to stay in there okay?" again little Harry nodded. "Are you hurt?" Harry nodded. "Where are you hurt Harry?"

"My face hurts and my back, but my tummy hurts the most." little Harry moaned out.

"Harry can you lift up your shirt for me so I can look it over?" little Harry nodded and tried to get up but he dropped down in pain. Older Harry reached in and moved his shirt up and saw big black bruises. He dropped little Harry's shirt and shuffled around in his messenger bag for something. He came up with a small test tube full of glowing silver liquid. He pulled the black rubber stopper off of it and held it up to little Harry's lips. "Harry, I want you to take a sip of this, it's a powerful medicine that will fix up your tummy but we have to wait until the others come to fix your other injuries." Harry took a sip of the phoenix tears and felt a lot better. "Remember Harry, until the good guys come you will have to stay in the cupboard and when they ask you if Vernon is a bad man say yes and tell them that you hurt. When we leave here I can fix you up good. So stay strong, little man, and it will all be over soon." little Harry nodded. Older Harry rubbed little Harry's back. Then walked into the kitchen and over to his aunt.

"I was going to let you off easy but I see that's not enough, you let that beast of a man beat a defenseless child. When the cops come you're going to tell them everything you've done to Harry. Then you are going to admit that you help Vernon sell drugs." Harry looked around the house and came back to little Harry. "I have to lock the door again Harry, but in five minutes it will be opened. In fact when you hear the front door open I want you to yell for help. Can you do that Harry?" Little Harry nodded and jumped up and hugged older Harry hard. Older Harry rubbed little Harry's back and told him it would all be over soon, and he would never have to see the Dursleys again. Little Harry got into the cupboard and older Harry locked the door.

Older Harry made sure that the scene was all set and smoke jumped to the top of a parking garage half a mile away. He expanded his car, and drove to number four just as the cops were about to knock on the door. He watched as the cops busted in the front door and took down Vernon in the front room. With the amount of drugs on the table Vernon was looking at a very long stay in the pokey. Harry waited by his car until Steven ran out yelling for him to come quick. Harry burst into the house and saw little Harry crying on a kneeling Collin. Harry approached and picked little Harry up and carried him out of the house. He sat him down in the passenger seat of his Mustang. Harry kneeled down to be eye to eye with little Harry and told him he was proud of him for being so brave.

Minutes later Steven Bones lead Petunia out in cuffs as the other two officers dragged out Vernon. They put them in the cop car and went back for the evidence. Little Harry said he was hungry, so older Harry fumbled around in his magic bag and pulled out a half of a PB&J sandwich and the bottle of Coke he bought at the gas station. As Harry ate a lady from child services came and talked with older Harry.

"Hi my name is Jillian Frost from Child services. From what Steve tells me you are the boys paternal uncle, Harold?" asked the blond lady in a business suite.

"Yes, I work for the Scotland Yard as a undercover nark, but I am quitting that job and am going the raise little Harry with my girl friend Minerva. She is a teacher at a private school you see." said Harry with the most charming smile he could pull off. All the while hoping that Minnie never heard that last comment.

"In situations like this, we like to take the boy for a week of observation, to make sure he has no lasting physiological damage." Harry frowned and looked around to make sure that no one was looking at him. He stared into her eyes, and rolled her.

"In normal situations you would do that but you can see that Harry is a strong lad, and can go with his uncle. Now you are going to sign the paper work, and never call me again are we clear?" Jillian nodded, and made some notes on the documents she had on her clipboard. She nodded again.

"Yes I see no problem with you taking young Harry with you today, and the follow up interview is not going to be necessary. Thank you for your time Mr. Potter." with that she left. Harry told Steven that they were going, and that he would see him next week Sunday. Harry then drove to an alley, and got out of the car. He opened little Harry's door, and asked him to step out as well. He handed Harry the rest of the glowing phoenix tears.

"Drink the rest, it will heal you up. Now I'm going to tell you something and I want you to hear me out, can you do that?" Harry nodded "Have you ever done something and you can't explain it?" Harry nodded "You did magic." Seeing the look of disbelief on his face Harry tried again. "You are a wizard Harry. Someone that can use magic. I can't go into details right now but after dinner we can talk some more, and your aunt Minnie can explain it better but if we are going to get dinner and surprise her, we have to use magic to travel. Now I'm going to put the car away and then we are going to get a pizza, okay?" little Harry nodded but still looked skeptical. Harry put his hand on the roof of the mustang, and it gave off three beeps and shrunk down to a toy. Seeing this made little Harry gasp in surprise.

"I told you. Now I'm going to call for Hedwig the phoenix. Hedwig!" Hedwig arrived in a burst of flames. "Harry this is Hedwig, she is my oldest and most trusted friend. If you're ever in trouble just call for Hedwig and she will come for you. Now Hedwig can you take us to Tony's in London?" Hedwig bobbed her head. Harry turned to Little Harry. "Hold my hand and we'll flash over to a good pizza place in London I know." Little Harry took his hand and Harry took Hedwig's tail feathers and they were gone in a burst of flames.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

A/N: I'm running through these rewrites really fast, hopefully I can run through the new chapters this fast.


	7. MoWChapter 7

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction I am getting nothing for this. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter franchise. If I owned it Harry would be a man, and not a little girl.

A/N: warning, this chapter contains violence, torture, and mentioning of rape. Reader's discretion advised.

Chapter 7

An hour later found Minerva sitting on a chair by the fire place reading a romance novel she confiscated from a sixth year. She was relaxing in the silence of her small one bedroom living quarters in Hogwarts, when the serenity was broken by two laughing Harry's appearing out of thin are in a burst of flames in front of her.

"That is so much fun, can we go again uncle Harry?" little Harry all but yelled. Minerva raised an eye brow at the uncle part.

"Not tonight little man, but tomorrow we can have fun. Right now I would like you to meet your aunt Minnie. She's a teacher of magic, and your are going to stay here for a little bit, while I take care of some stuff. Okay?" Harry brought Little Harry over to where Minerva was sitting. Little Harry looked her over and nodded. He then hugged her tightly, and pulled back to stand next to Harry. "Right, little man, we have to eat dinner. Go wash your hands in the bathroom over there and I'll set the table, okay?"

"Okay uncle Harry." little Harry said as he ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

"What's this about you being his uncle?" asked Minerva as she helped Harry put out plates and cups on the small table in her kitchen.

"I told him I was his uncle Harry, his dad's older brother." Harry explained as he put the pizza box on the table.

"I can see that. What I meant was why are you holding on to that charade in front of Harry? Why not tell him the truth?" Minerva asked.

"I will tell him when he is older, and can understand it better, but for now I'm uncle Harry. And you're aunt Minnie!" Harry laughed at that last part.

"That's okay, I guess, it's not like I have much to live up to, from what you told me." Minerva said as she looked at little Harry washing his hands. How anyone can mistreat a boy that cute and small is just beyond her.

Little Harry came out, and took a seat at the table, and they ate the pizza and drank Cokes, the two Harry's brought home. After they eat they sat on the couch, and little Harry started to ask the questions he was holding in all night.

"Uncle Harry, why was I sent to live with the Dursleys instead of with you?" little Harry asked.

"Well when your mum and dad died you were placed with them because it was decided that you would have a normal childhood. At the time we thought that the Dursleys were a good family. It was not until recently that we found out that they were abusing you. The second I could, I got you out of there." Harry said.

"What can you do with magic?" little Harry asked next as he looked at his uncle.

"The sky's the limit, no scratch that, we have brooms. So we can do almost anything with magic. Well your aunt Min can, I can't because I'm what they call a squib. That's someone that can use magical items but can't cast spells. Your aunt Min however can cast a lot of spells, and do special magic." Harry said.

"Like what?" asked an excited little Harry.

"Like, I can turn into a cat, and I can turn things into other things. I can turn this book," Minerva picked up a book from her coffee table "into almost anything. Like a puppy." with a flick of her wand she turned the book in her lap into a yellow Labrador puppy. The puppy barked, and jumped into little Harry's lap and licked his face. Little Harry giggled and played with him for a minute.

"Can I keep him uncle Harry?" little Harry begged.

"I'm sorry but we have to turn him back into a book. He's not real Harry. He's just a book in the shape of a dog. Tomorrow we can stop by the pet store, and get you a real pet, Okay?" Harry said.

A saddened little Harry nodded and handed the puppy back to his aunt Min. she flicked her wand and it was a book again. Little Harry was sad until he remembered that he had more questions. "Uncle Harry, when can I get a wand?"

"Well if your are good for your aunt Min while I'm gone and you read the book about wand care and use. I will get you a wand, and a book of spells you can learn."

"Cool, thank you uncle Harry. Now what can you do uncle Harry, you know with magic?"

"I can't cast spells but I can ride a broom, and use magic runes. That's when you write out a magic symbol on something, and put power into it and it makes magic. Like my boots have runes on them so I don't make sound when I walk. I can also make potions, but everyone is of the opinion that it's safer if I don't, as I'm not very good at it." Harry said with a shrug.

"Uncle Harry, you said that aunt Min is a teacher but what do you do?" little Harry asked.

"I'm like a soldier that also does cop work. I fight bad guys, and take them to jail. I also protect important people like the Queen." Harry said as he showed little Harry his badge.

"Cool! So your like a super hero?" little Harry asked in awe of the badge.

"In a way I do have some powers, like I can move fast and I'm strong, but I don't wear bright colored spandex so I think that disqualifies me from the superhero standings little man." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, okay. What are we doing tomorrow?" little Harry asked.

"We are going shopping for new clothes and shoes, then we are going to the pet store, the toy shop, and the broom store. After that, if you behave, I will give you the book you have to read. And after dinner, if you have read the book, we will see about that wand. How does that sound?"

"Cool uncle Harry!" little Harry said.

"Good, but before we do all that we need to fix your body. Get up off the couch so that aunt Min can turn it into a bed, and then I want you to take two potions and go to sleep." They stood up and with a couple of wand waves the red couch was now a smaller version of the beds in the Gryffindor dorm room. She also turned one of the throws on the back of her chair into a set of big silk PJ's for Harry to wear. While little Harry was changing, Harry pulled out two potion flasks from his magic bag. When little Harry came out of the bathroom, Harry handed him the two potions and told him to drink them. Little Harry did and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Harry and Minerva walked in to the kitchen and Minerva asked what Harry was going to do next.

"I'm off to do good and bad things. I am going to make sure the Headmaster never wakes up from his coma. Then I'm going to deliver the same potions I gave to Harry to Sirius in Azkaban. While I'm there I will take care of some of the other prisoners, and the Dementors. I should be back just as the sun is coming up."

"Sounds like you got a busy night ahead of you. Good luck with that. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." With a nod Harry smoke jumped to the hospital wing. He ghosted over to Albus' bed and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of killing curse green liquid. Sticking the needle into the bottle he withdrew ten cc of the green stuff. Harry uncovered Albus' foot and injected the green stuff in between his toes. He covered up his feet. "I hope that you find eternal suffering in hell you old fuck." he spit out before smoke jumping out.

He reappeared out side of the school and had Hedwig flash him into a small dirty cell in Azkaban. There in a dark corner was Padfoot curled up in a ball hiding. Harry knelt down in front of him, and in a soft voice said, "Sirius, I'm here to help you. Change back so we can talk, I don't have much time." Sirius morphed back into a man. He looked under fed and dirty. His eyes look gaunt and hollow. You could clearly see each of his ribs. For some reason Harry thought that he looked just as bad after only seven years then he did when he spent thirteen years in the slammer. Then it hit him, "Sirius when did you figure out that Padfoot could hold up against the Dementors better?" Harry asked in a knowing tone.

"Last year. At least I think it was a year? Who are you?" was the reply Harry got in a raspy, wheezy voice.

"Well who I am is not important right at the moment. I'm here to drop off a care package, and tell you that I plan to have you out of here in a few days." Harry pulled out a black matchbox from his bag of tricks and showed it to Sirius. "Now pay attention, this is a box under a password activated shrinking charm, the password is "Prongs" the box expanded to a small trunk about 18"x 12"x 12" it had no lock. Harry opened it and pulled out a test tube rack full of potions. "These are special potions that will make you healthy again. You are to take one when you get up in the morning, one when they bring you your 'meal', then one a few hours after that. The last one you take right before you sleep. Got that?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that."

"Good, the next thing I want you to do is eat these Power Bars," Harry lifted out two boxes of twenty-five bars. "They taste like crap but they are better than the slop they serve you in this place. I want you to eat at least ten of them a day. The potions only work if you consume a crap load of protein and carbs. I will be disappointed in you if I come to get you out of here in a few days, and you have a lot of these bars left, Okay?"

Getting a nod from Sirius, Harry put the boxes of Power Bars away, and pulled out a box of baby wipes. "This is no substitute for a real shower but with these you can at least feel a little more clean." Harry put the wipes back and pulled out a black canteen. "This is a CTD standard issue canteen that is always full of clean cold water. I want you to drink as much as you can. Basically for the next three to four days, until I spring you from this cell, I want you to do nothing but be an eating machine, we on the same page? What are you going to do for the next few days?"

"Take my potions, and eat the candy bars like a good little boy and try to stay out of trouble, mummy." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone.

"The fact that you're being a smart ass right now means that there's still some life in that skeleton body of yours. If you do as your told, when I spring you from here, and after you've had a shower, I will take you to the Lion's Den. How's that sound?" Sirius' eyes light up at the mention of visiting the best brothel in the magic world.

"You have yourself a deal, mister. I'll do as I'm told." Sirius said.

"Same old Sirius, he'll do anything for some strange" they both laughed at that. Harry said goodbye and smoke jumped out of the cell into the hallway in front of it. He shifted into his wolf, and took off down the hallway in search of the Lestranges. He found them two cell blocks over. He shifted back to his human form, and pulled out his Berretta. He walked over to Bellatrix's cell door, and without saying a word put two rounds in her chest and one in her head. He repeated this act eight more times with the other Death Eaters in the cell block.

Harry then smoke jumped out of the prison to the back of the island. He pulled out his armory trunk, and expanded it. He rummaged around in it and came up with what looked like a flame thrower gun without the fuel tanks. He called his phoenixes to herd the Dementors into one big floating mass. Harry took steady aim, and unleashed dragon's breath from his flame thrower. It consumed the Dementors in seconds and one by one they exploded. After Harry made sure they were all dead he wrote a note to Madam Bones and sent it with Max saying they needed to send aurors to guard the prisoners. He looked down at his watch and saw it was still only 4:30.

"Hah, that was fast. What else can I do? Oh, I know! I can question Snape." With that thought, Harry had Mindy flash him to the hallway outside of Snape's living quarters. He opened his armory trunk, and pulled out a blood rune activated silencing ward stone set, a little black medical bag, and four long zip ties. He smoke jumped into Snape's bedroom, and zip tied Snape to his bed. He didn't have to be too careful when doing this because Snape took a sleeping potion to fall asleep. He activated the ward stones in the four corners of the room and backhanded Snape as hard as he could without killing him. Snape jumped out of his sleep, and struggled against his bonds, until he spotted Harry standing over him.

"What is the meaning of this. You will untie me immediately!" the potions master screeched.

"No, I won't. Not until I get the answers to the questions that have plagued me for forty years. Now we can do this the easy way which is I give you the truth serum and you answer my questions, or you can fight it, and I have to do this the old fashioned way. What will it be?" Harry asked.

"Fuck you! I will tell you nothing! Help! There's a mad man in here!" the greasy git screamed out.

"They can't hear you, Snape. No one can, there's a silencing ward up. So scream to your heart's content, but no one can hear you but me, and I like the sound of you scared." Harry said in a menacing tone as he swept all of the things off of Snape's nightstand except for the lamp. Harry started to pull things out of his bag, and put them on the nightstand, making sure that Snape saw what he pulled out. Harry found that for the less stubborn subjects all you really had to do was show them what you were going to use on them, and tell them the amount of pain it will cause, and they would talk, no torture necessary. Snape however was going to fight. So out came the tools. Harry pulled out an IV line, fifteen syringes, a hand held tazer, a scalpel, and an interrogation quill and paper. Harry grabbed Snape's arm and squeezed till the vein showed up. He then inserted the IV line, and taped it to his arm so it wouldn't come lose. He then held up a syringe and showed it to Snape. "I know that as a high ranking Death Eater you have been taught to resist Veritas serum, and because you have Occlumency training. You can resist the strongest stuff I have, but what you don't know is that the good stuff combined with physical pain will loosen your lips."

"Fuck you, you can't do that. The Aurors have rules against torture." Snape said with a smirk."Who said I was an Auror? Now on to the part I don't like to do, but for some odd reason, I'm good at." Harry picked up a syringe with clear liquid in it, and injected it in to the line. With in moments Snape's eyes glazed over. Harry started the recording quill and tested to see if Snape would cooperate "What did you do to get your dark mark?" Harry asked in an even, clear tone.

"I don't have a dark mark." The potions master choked out.

"Okay, I see you're a fighter. Let's see you fight this," Harry picked up a syringe with light red glowing stuff in it. When injected in to a subject it caused more pain then any one could imagine. Harry had to go through the interrogation resistance training, and knew the pain this would cause. He put half the syringe in the line, and instantly Snape started to writhe in pain. "Let try again, what did you do to get your dark mark?" Harry asked in his interrogation voice.

"I kidnapped a mudblood family of five, mother, father, two daughters 8 and 6, and a son 14. I raped the children and desiccated them alive for potion ingredients." Snape growled out.

Harry spent the next hour interrogating Snape, and what he found out made him sick. Snape raped every non-pureblood first year boy and girl in his house. He killed order members, and muggleborn's in Death Eater garb on the old man's orders. When Harry thought he could get no more useful information out of him he cut Snape's right hand free and handing him a blood quill. "If you sign this confession I will make the pain stop." Snape signed, and Harry pulled out his knife and slit the death eater's throat. Harry packed his gear and left the body and a copy if the interrogation transcript. He saw it was 5:45 AM, and the sun was starting to come out so he smoke jumped to Minerva's living room, and shifted into his wolf form. Harry laid down in front of the fire and took a nap.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood


	8. MoWChapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Before I get reviews saying "But they're old!" I would like to say that this is fan fiction and just like the plot line is different, so are the characters. I see this Minerva as a thirty something looking fifty something year old. In fact I see her looking like a redheaded Michelle Pfeiffer from Star Dust (not the old hag) and I see Harry as George Clooney from the Peace Maker. So when Harry hits on Minerva picture those two in your head. I know I do when I write it. If I pictured Maggie Smith I wouldn't be able to keep my lunch down. Don't get me wrong I love Maggie Smith as an actress but we can all agree that she won't make the cover of Playboy next month. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 8

Harry was brought out of his nap twenty minutes later by Minerva coming out of her bedroom in a pink silk teddy and fuzzy bunny slippers. Harry shifted back to human form, and gave a low whistle. Minerva snapped out of her early morning stupor, and jumped back into her room. She reappeared a minute later in a heavy tartan robe. She had a blush on face as she shuffled to the bathroom. She came out five minutes later. She walked over to wake little Harry up, and kicked the Harry in front of the fire as she walked by. Harry laughed.

"Forget you had guests Min?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Shut up you dog! Harry get up honey" she shook little Harry and as he came to he smiled up at Minerva.

"Hi aunt Min, did you sleep good. I'm hungry." little Harry said in one long mumbled line.

"That's the potions I gave you last night little man. For the next three days you will be very hungry and eat like Dudley. It's okay, it will make you stronger but you will have to eat these protein bars so that you get some muscle mass back. It should fix your eyes by this afternoon. Here take your morning dose, and eat this protein bar. Then you can have breakfast the Great Hall." Harry handed little Harry a power bar, and a flask of potion as he walked by to get to the bathroom. He came out five minutes later in black slacks and a black silk dress shirt. He was also carrying two black robes over his arm. He walked over to little Harry and handed him a small black robe with the Potter crest on the right breast and dark gray trim. He pulled out a pants and shirt similar to his, and handed them to Minerva. "Min can you shrink this down for the little man?"

Minerva looked at little Harry, and with a flick of her wand the clothes were smaller. She handed the pile to little Harry. "Now go, and get ready." Minerva said to the boy as he snacked on the last of his power bar.

"Okay aunt Min." Little Harry went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Min, are you ready for today. You will be named Headmistress at dinner tonight after the old fool is pronounced dead by the aurors. You will be looked to for answers. I also kind of left a mess in Snape's rooms. But on the bright side he wont be around to contest you becoming headmistress." Harry ended in his best charming smile, but Minerva wasn't buying it.

"What did you do to Snape?" she asked in a long suffering sigh.

"Well I got done with the jobs I had to do early, so I decided to get rid of the one Death Eater in the castle. I questioned him, and there is a copy of the interrogation with the body. So when he is found, all you have to do is call the Aurors." Harry said in a tone of voice that suggested there could have been a 'you're welcome' tacked on at the end.

"Fine, I'm going to change. If they come to tell me that Albus is dead before I come out just tell them I am getting ready, and try not to kill them too. I can't afford to look for too many replacements all at once. Can you do that?" she asked in her 'I'm talking to a first year' voice.

"Yes Min." Harry said like a little kid. With that she stormed off to her room to change. A minute later Little Harry came out of the bathroom, and took a seat next to his uncle. Harry turned to his younger counterpart, and handed him a small 30 page book on wand care and handling. "If you read this book, and pass the quiz at the end of the last chapter then tonight we can make you a custom wand. How does that sound to you?"

"Great uncle Harry." Little Harry started on the book right away, and he was three pages into it when there was a loud banging on the apartment door. Harry got up and answered the door to find professor Filius Flitwick and Poppy on the other side. They both looked confused at seeing him at the door.

"I'm sorry but do you know where Minerva is?" asked Filius

"She's getting ready, would you like to come in?" asked Harry swinging the door open wider. The two stepped in and walked over to the two chairs by the fire place. "I'm Harold Potter by the way. I'm James' older squib brother, and you both know Harry. James and Lily's boy. Harry say hello to Professor Flitwick and your Godmother Poppy." Little Harry looked up from his book to greet them but froze when he heard that last bit. He looked at the lady in the old fashioned nurses uniform. He put his book down and walked over to Poppy.

"Hi, I'm Harry. You're my Godmother?" At Poppy's teary eyed nod Harry launched himself into her arms for a big hug.

"How is this possible? How are you here?" asked Poppy

"That would be my doing. I just got off a tour of duty with the SAS, and I went to see him. He was being abused by Lily's sister so I had them arrested, and took custody of Harry." Harry answered. Just then Minerva's bedroom door opened and she came out wearing a strict dark green robe with her hair pulled up in a tight bun, and her witches' hat on.

Minerva looked at the two other guests that showed up while she was getting ready. "Filius, Poppy what's going on."

Flitwick answered because Poppy was busy talking to little Harry. "Minerva, Albus is dead. He must have died from the coma he fell into after the Event. This makes you acting headmistress. Min, what are we going to do?" the little professor asked in a panic.

"We will go down, and have breakfast in the great hall, After that we will cancel classes for the morning and the professors will gather to discuss what to do next." They agreed and they all walked down to the great hall. As they walked to the head table older Harry saw a girl with bright pink hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. He made a beeline for her with little Harry. When they came up behind her she turned around.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I think you can. Harry, this is your cousin of sorts, little Dora Tonks. Tonks I would like to introduce you to your cousin, Sirius' Godson, Harry Potter. Maybe he could sit with you, and eat with kids his own age, instead of up at the stuffy staff table. What do you say?"

"Yeah! He can stay. So you're Harry Potter? For some reason I thought you'd be taller." she said. Harry laughed, and spotted another face at the Gryffindor table. This one belonging to Percy Wesley, he walked over and took a seat next to him.

Harry offered his hand. "You must be a Weasley, there's only one family with that shade of hair."

"Yes, my name is Percy. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" asked the young Weasley.

"Not at all, my names Harold Potter. My little brother knew your father, they fought along side each other in the war. He said that your father was a right honorable man. So you're a what, first year?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I'm a second year." said the pompous young man.

Harry spotted the rats head peaking out from the boys pocket to see Harry. "Is that your pet rat?" Harry asked.

Percy pulled the rat from his pocket and held it out to show Harry. "I have a rat named Scabbers." Harry thought BINGO.

"Cool, can I hold him?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Percy said as he handed the Death Eater over. Harry held the rat up and Hedwig flashed in grabbed the rat in her talons, and flashed out of the great hall to Reaper in Croaker's office.

"What do we have here?" he asked with a smile. Hedwig landed on Algernon's desk dropping the rat in front of her. When the rat tried to run Hedwig bit his tail and dragged him back. She locked eyes with the unspeakable and he got the words: traitor, wizard, check, and holding cell. He pulled out his wand waved it at the rat and his eyes lit up. "Wow, he's supposed to be dead! We have some questions for you, and a nice, un-escapable cell. You're in the most secure place in the ministry, my friend, and I think this beautiful phoenix is going to watch you for a while." Algernon said with a smile as the rat whined.

Back at the great hall Harry and Percy sat shocked still looking at Harry's out stretched hand. "Oh my! Hedwig never takes people's pets, she usually hunts outside. Percy, I am so sorry. How can I make this up to you? How about I pay you for the rat and I'll buy you another pet? I think a hundred galleons should cover your old pet don't you?" Harry asked as he pulled out a money bag and dumped out gold coins. Percy just nodded his head but his eyes stayed locked on to the pile of gold coins on the table. "I'm taking my nephew to the pet shop in the Alley today. I can pick up any pet you want. Do you want another rat?" Harry asked as he put the gold back in to the bag and handed it to the boy.

"Ha? Oh yeah… no I don't want another rat. Can I have an owl?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I can pick up an owl for you." Harry said with a smile."That would be great thank you Mr. Potter." Percy said excitedly.

"Call me Harry, now what type of owl do you like?" Harry asked. "The eagle owls are cool. They look so regal." Percy said. "Then it's an eagle owl for your rat. I will see you later with your new bird." Harry said his goodbyes and walked to the staff table sitting in the seat next to Min.

"So you want Harry to know his cousin?" Minerva asked as she pointed to little Harry sitting next to Tonks.

"Yeah, I think that having a girl that Harry can look to for big sister advice is a good thing. I also think that having someone with her sense of humor in all situations is important. Besides when I get Sirius out of jail in a few days I want them to be a part of his life. It will do the old dog good to know that his Godson and his cousin are getting along." Harry said as he put some eggs and bacon on his plate.

After breakfast the two Harry's had Max flash them to Diagon Alley, where they spent half the day shopping for magical clothes and toys. They hit Madam Malkin's for robes and formal wear. They stopped at Zonko's for joke items. They hit a leather shop to get little Harry a cool dragon hide jacket, and boots. They even went to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a kid's broom so little Harry could learn to fly on a broom that was restricted in the height and speed it could achieve. Little Harry was curious as to why his uncle didn't get him a big kid's broom, so he asked his uncle.

"Little man if I get you a big kids broom your aunt Min will kill me. It's too fast, and you're not big enough to have a big broom. Your aunt Poppy is good at putting people back together, but I don't think she would like to reassemble you. So we'll get this broom, and when your older we can get you a top of the line racing broom. How's that sound?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Cool uncle Harry, are you going to teach me to fly?" little Harry asked excitedly. "Yeah, if the weather is good tomorrow I can take you up on my custom broom first, then I can show you the ropes." Harry said.

Later in the day they bumped into Narcissa and Draco coming out of a toy shop as they were going in. Harry walked up to Narcissa and rolled her with his eyes.

"Hello Cissy, it's good to see you. How about we let Draco show Harry around the toy shop while we have a quick word, what do you say?" Harry asked is an even tone.

"Yes, Draco, show Harry the store while we talk." Narcissa said in a far away tone.

"Hi, my name is Draco." the blond boy said.

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." little Harry said as the two boys walked into the store Harry and Draco shook hands, and older Harry and Narcissa took a seat on a bench out side of the shop.

"My blood is as black as the night sky but my heart is as pure as the north star." Intoned Harry.

"How dare you make a mockery of my family motto. My Heart is as black as the night sky, but my blood is as pure as the north star." the blond woman said hotly."

"It wasn't 75 years ago. Before Worgena Black supported Grindalwald's rise to power, and sullying the name of the once proud and honorable house." Harry said in disgust.

"How do you know that?" she asked softly.

"I hold the title of Lord Black for the next few days until Sirius can be freed from his cell." replied Harry showing her the Head of House ring on his left hand. When she saw the ring Narcissa's whole demeanor changed, she was bowing over the ring and crying.

"Please my lord, help me. My husband is an evil man, and I have been locked in my rooms from the day I was married off to him. The only time I am let out is for special occasions to be Lucius' trophy wife, or like today. I was let out to take Draco to the toy shop for his birthday." she said in tears.

"Does your husband ever hurt you or your son?" Harry asked in shock, he never heard this before. He needed to look in to her file after this.

"Yes." she said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"He beats me, and curses me until I do what he says. And he forces himself on me. After this week he's planning to take my son away from me so he can "train him to be a man". He will turn my sweet little boy into a monster just like him, please, you have to help me. Take Draco away with you." she pleaded.

"Do you want out?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I can't get out of my marriage." she said in a resigned tone.

"Yes you can, but your husband has to die. How would you feel about that?" Harry asked.

"I would feel nothing. I hate him, and he wants to start poisoning my son to be like him." at this Harry turned the rolling truth stare down.

"Soon there's going to be a big scare in the Death Eater ranks. One of their own will be captured and questioned, and another will be found murdered in his bed. They will hold a meeting about it. Not every top ranking Death Eater will be there, but a lot will. It will most likely happen at your house. When it does I want you to get your son to your bedroom, and call for Max. A phoenix will come and take you to safety. I will take care of the meeting." Harry told her.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you! Why did I even tell you that stuff?" she asked in confusion.

"You can trust me because I am doing this for Sirius. Soon I will get him out of Azkaban, and he will bring you back into the Black family. But until then you will have to trust me. Remember when Lucius has a big gathering of his 'friends' get your son and call for Max, but if at any time you think you might be in trouble, or if you think he will hurt you or Draco. Call for Max and you're out of there." Harry said.

"I don't even know your name, or who you are."

"My names Harold, and I am a friend of Sirius Black. I will do all in my power to restore the Black name. Be ready for when the meeting is called." With that they stood up from the bench and went inside the toy shop to find the two boys.

After buying some toys and games from the toy shop the two Harrys walked to the last stop on the list of shops in the alley. The pet store was filled with cages, and the sound of all kind of animals.

"Look around little man, and see what you like. Don't worry about a owl as you'll be introduced to a phoenix later, but any other animal in the shop you can have." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you uncle Harry!" with that little Harry went off to look at all the animals.

Older Harry walked over to the owls and found a regal looking eagle owl. "Hello my feathered friend. How would you like to get out of here?" the owl nodded. "Okay, you will be given to a good, if a bit self centered, lad. Do you think you can keep him in line?" Again the owl nodded. Harry laughed and took the cage up to the front counter he met little Harry at the counter standing next to a big dark brown dog. "That's a big dog for such a little man. Are you sure you want such a big dog?" Harry asked with a smile. "Yes uncle Harry. You said I could have any animal in the store." little Harry reminded him.

"That I did. Fine but you get to tell your aunt Min." Harry turned to the girl behind the counter "What is it, and is it house broken." Harry asked with his charming smile.

"She, is named Avalon, and she is a six month old boarhound puppy. Not only is she house broken, but she is also fully trained as a guard dog. She is a purebred hound, and very good with kids and other pets. The owner will be sorry to hear that she was sold, she watched over the store at night." the girl behind the counter said.

"We will take the dog and this owl, and a big bag of owl treats. Harry did you pick out a dog collar and a leash?" Harry asked.

"Yes uncle Harry. This big pink spiked one, all it needs is a name tag." little Harry said holding up a big dog collar.

Harry paid for the pets and they left the store. Harry called for Hedwig to flash them to Minerva's rooms where they dropped of all of their shopping bags off. Then the two Harrys and Ava walked down to lunch. When they got to the great hall Harry put the owl cage in front of Percy. Little Harry showed off Ava to his new friends that he made that morning.

Harry took a seat next to Minerva. "Did the Aurors take the two bodies away?" he asked softly.

"Yes, and we are going to make the announcements at dinner." she replied.

"Did Amelia look mad about Snape?" Harry asked.

"At first she did, then she found the interrogation transcript. I can't believe Albus let a child rapist into a school full of children. If I had known I would have gutted him." Minerva said as she gripped her steak knife with white knuckles.

"I'm going to get little Harry some muggle clothes at Harrods, we should be back before dinner. Do you need anything?" Harry asked.

"No, I have some muggle clothes that I wear when I go tell parents their children are magical." Minerva said.

"Talking about the Muggleborn visits reminded me that we have to make one of those visits soon. We need to invite the Grangers to the Meeting on Sunday." Harry said with a far away look in his eyes.

"How am I supposed go to a visit to the Granger's house when I have to teach class and run this school. Something Albus must have never done because there is a mountain of paperwork upstairs that needs to be looked over. Not to mention the fact that I have to find a potions professor to replace the one you killed." Minerva grumbled.

"You don't have to worry about teachers. I know who can fill the open positions in the staff, and you can fire Binns, and Coleman, the fake that's teaching DADA, but it will take me until next week to get them here." Harry said as he looked at the slim wizard sitting at the other end of the staff table.

"What do you mean replacement teachers, do I even know them? Are they even qualified?" Minerva asked in exasperation.

"Aside from you they are all better than the teachers you had. So don't worry about classes this week. Tell the students that they have this week off to mourn the passing of a "great man". Next week this school will be back on track, but it will take every major player coming to the meeting to make it happen." Harry said as he cut his lamb chop.

"Well I guess that a week off won't kill anyone, and with all the funeral preparations going on and the funeral on Wednesday… Okay, I'll cancel class for the rest of the week, but you better have good teachers by next week." she said in her most intimidating vice. Had Harry still been a student and not a full grown killing machine he thought he might be scared, but as he sat their with her giving him the stern gaze he had to control his urge to laugh.

"It is high up on my To-Do list. Right after I take little Harry for muggle clothes and hand out invitations to the meeting on Sunday." Harry said. After they ate a nice lunch, the two Harrys headed off to Harrods.

Later that night when dinner was winding down Minerva stood up and got everyone's attention. "Last night Professor Dumbledore passed away in his sleep at the age of 149." she paused and waited for the hall to settle down. "I will be taking over as Headmistress, and my first order of business is to cancel class for the remainder of the week." This statement was met by cheering. She raised her hands and the hall got quiet again. "The service for the late Headmaster will be held here at Hogwarts on Wednesday. That is all." she sat down.

"Good first speech as Headmistress, Min." said Harry as he rubbed her visibly shaking hand.

"It's a lot harder to address the whole hall from up here. Albus made it look so easy." she said as she took a drink from her goblet.

"That's because you're not an attention whore like he was." Harry said with a smirk .

"I guess you're right." replied Minerva, through her laughter.

After dinner the two Harrys and Minerva headed up to her apartment to relax. When they walked into the living room Minerva saw all of the bags and packages piled up on the couches.

"Harold, where are we going to put all this stuff?" asked Minerva sarcastically while looking over the big pile of bags.

"I knew I forgot to get a trunk for him. Oh well, I'll give him a CTD trunk. Hold on I'll go get it. Harry said as he opened the war chest to the compartment with the armor and climbed down the ladder. Little Harry, Ava, and Minerva watched from up top as Harry moved some trunks and crates around until he found a trunk that was labeled "Trunks". He opened it, and inside were what looked like black matchboxes. He pocketed one and put the crates back. When Harry got out of the War Chest he shrunk it down and put it away. He put the matchbox on the ground and tapped it with his wand. It expanded to a twin of the black Armory trunk Harry used.

"This is a standard issue Armory trunk used by CTD, it has a two times expansion charm on the inside and a hand print activated locking charm. Little Man I want you to put your hand on the lid of the trunk and say scan." Little Harry did this and the lid glowed red for a second and then the lid popped open. Older Harry lifted the lid and said. "Now if you want to let other people open your trunk all you have to do is have them put their hand on the inside of the lid and then you say authorized" Little Harry let Harry and Minerva in to his trunk. "Now when you want to shrink it down all you have to do is touch the side of the trunk and it will shrink. But before we do that lets pack all of your things in it first." Harry said.

"Allow me. Pack!" Minerva intoned, and with a wave of her wand all of the packages arranged themselves in the trunk.

"Wow! Aunt Min that was cool. Will you teach me to do that?" little Harry asked.

"Did you finish the book on wand care yet?" Asked Minerva.

"Yep. I just finished it at dinner and I borrowed a quill from Dora to answer the questions in the back, see." Harry showed his aunt Min his book. Minerva looked it over and nodded.

"He got them all right, I guess that means that he gets a wand." she said with a shrug.

"Cool! I get a wand? Do I uncle Harry?" asked a bouncing little Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you can have a wand if you only practice the spells in your beginners' spell book and only in the presence of someone older than you." Harry said to the hyper little boy.

"Okay uncle Harry." little Harry said.

Older Harry pulled out the War Chest again and opened the third compartment with the shrunken Armory trunks full of Weapons. He started pulling out matchboxes until he found a Matchbox that was red, he set that one aside and put the others back. He then expanded the red trunk and opened the lid. He pulled out a tape measure and had Minerva tap it with her wand and say "start". the tape measure started to do it's job, it measured Harry all over the place, his arm length, his inseam, his torso, his full height. When it started to measure the space between his eyes Harry asked Minerva to say stop. He then had her tell the tape measure to give them a length for the wand. The number 7.25 showed up on the back of the tape. Harry rolled the tape up and put it away, he then pulled out what looked like a shoe box full of black and gray checkered tubes. He put five of the same length, but different widths on the coffee table in front of him. They ranged in thickness from a pencil thin one to one the circumference of a nickel. He then set the box to the side, and pulled out five shoe boxes and put them in front of little Harry.

"Little man I want you to put your hand on each of the boxes and tell me when you feel something." little Harry put his hand on each box, but when he got to the last box his eyes got bigger. Harry put away the other boxes, and opened the one Harry stopped on. "Phoenix feathers. Harry I want you to touch each one and tell me when you feel something." little Harry touched each one and said he felt something from all of them but the half black and red feather felt the strongest. Harry pulled it out of the box and set it on the table. "This tail feather is from Marc, Hedwig's son. He is a strong and powerful phoenix." Harry said.

"Cool" breathed little Harry.

Harry put the boxes and all but second to the biggest wand blank away. He then pulled out a test tube rack full of tubes containing different liquids. "Same as before tell me when you feel the connection." Little Harry touched each vial but stopped on one full of red liquid. Harry pulled it from the rack and put the rest away. He read the label and shook his head. "It's my blood. I should have known he would have the same combination as my wand. I have the same thing except I have a tail feather from Hedwig." Harry unscrewed the back of the carbon fiber wand body and inserted the tail feather into the wand. He uncorked the vial, and poured the blood in next. He then secured the back on the wand and took out his knife. "The last step is to activate the wand and that requires some of your blood Harry, hold out your hand and I'll draw some of your blood." Little Harry put his shaky little hand in his uncle's big paw, and older Harry cut the pad of little Harry's thumb. Older Harry then ran the wand over the cut and it glowed bright red for a moment then faded. Harry told Minerva to close the cut and Harry put the now completed wand into little Harry's newly healed hand.

"Harry I want you to stick out your wand straight in front of you and say the word "Lumos"." Harry said.

"Okay, Lumos!" the light that was pouring out of the tip of the wand was so bright that the occupants of the room were blinded for a moment.

"Say Nox!" yelled out Harry.

"NOX!" the light faded and every one was blinking. "That sure was bright. Was it supposed to be that bright uncle Harry?" little Harry asked as he stared at his new wand in awe.

"No little man, I don't think it was supposed to be that bright. How about you hold off on any new spells before you can learn to bring the power down about ten notches. Okay?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Okay" said the stunned little boy.

"All right it's almost eleven o'clock. Lets get to bed, everyone." said Minerva

"Yeah, it's getting late and there is a lot to do tomorrow. Why don't you change into some PJ's and your aunt Min will make your bed."

"Okay uncle Harry!" said an excited little Harry as he took some clothes to the bathroom to change. Minerva turned the couch into a bed again and Harry got out the potions that little Harry had to take that night. They all settled in for bed by eleven. Minerva in her room, little Harry on his converted couch and Harry in his wolf form on the floor next to Avalon in front of the fireplace.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood


	9. MoWChapter 9

Disclaimer: (In poor German accent) I own nothing!

A/N: It was pointed out to me by some of my readers that this was a romance story and I'm nine chapters in and there's still no love. So I shelved the original chapter in favor of adding this chapter. It's still to early in the story for a full on relationship to start between Harry and Minnie, but I think it's time to light the fire under the two. Remember I see them looking like Michelle Pfeiffer and George Clooney, so no gagging. There is some heat in this chapter so be warned.

Chapter 9

Harry was having a peaceful sleep when his slumber was disturbed by a head bump from the huge dog laying next to him. Harry shifted back to human form.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." harshly whispered Harry as he rubbed his head. Ava whined pitifully. "Now that I'm up, what do you want?" she whined again and padded over to the door. Harry walked over to her, "You need to go out?" Harry asked and the smart dog barked softly. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was only 5:30 AM. Harry grabbed his coat off the kitchen chair, took hold of Avalon's spiked collar, and smoke jumped them out side. The sun was just peeking over the hills, and there was fog on the ground. Harry yawned and pulled out his sun glasses. He attached the lead to Ava's collar, and they walked to the forest edge so Ava could do her business. As they were walking back to the school Ava stopped and her ears lifted. She gave a loud bark and took off towards Hagrid's hut. Harry, being half asleep, was dragged most of the way until he let go of the leash.

He picked himself up and dusted himself off. He started walking in a more sedate pace after the dog but picked up the speed when he heard Ava barking and growling. He crested a small hill to see Ava and Hagrid's dog Fang play fighting. Hagrid was sitting on the step of his hut watching. Harry approached.

"Hagrid, right?" Harry asked his first friend.

"Yeah" the gentle giant said with a smile.

"Min told me about you, grounds keeper right? I'm Harold Potter, but you can call me Harry." Harry said as he shook the Hagrid's hand.

"Nice ta meet ya Harry. Did you say Potter? Are you related to James Potter?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes I'm James' older squib brother Harold." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Hagrid said with a sad tone.

"Its ok, I see Ava found a playmate. Is your dog a boarhound too?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, he a purebred boarhound, I got him from a farmer that bred them. That was about a year ago. Do you like boarhounds?" Hagrid asked with a big smile.

"I guess, Ava's not my dog she my nephew's dog. I'm more of a bird guy myself." Harry said.

"What kind of birds?" Hagrid asked with a confused look.

"Phoenixes" Harry said.

"Really, the only phoenix I ever saw was Dumbledore's. Great man Dumbledore, it a sad day to see him pass. At least he went in his sleep." Hagrid said with tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to meet my familiar?" asked Harry to move the conversation to a different topic then a man he despised.

"Yeah, I love to meet new creatures." Hagrid said with a smile.

"Hedwig," Hedwig appeared in a flash of flames and landed on Harry's out stretched arm. "Hagrid this is Hedwig, the smartest bird ever." Harry said.

"Ain't she a pretty thing, I never saw one that color before." Hagrid said as he scratched Hedwig under her beak.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost six, and he knew that was when Minerva liked to start her day so he said his goodbye's and pulled Ava off of Fang the whole time muttering "that dog is a big coward, beaten by a girl half his size". As they walked over the hill Harry took hold of Ava's collar and smoke jumped them to Minerva's apartment just in time to catch Minerva stepping out of her bedroom in a red silk and lace night gown, half asleep again.

"Are you an exhibitionist or did you really forget you had company?" asked Harry with a smirk. Min jumped and pulled out her wand. "Good reflexes but your aim is a little off, but if your intent was to subdue any male attackers with a good look at your cleavage, then it's definitely working." Minerva threw her arms across her chest and blushed bright red.

"What's cleavage?" Mumbled a half awake Little Harry.

Minerva snapped out of her embarrassed shock and ran back to her room.

"You're too young to know little man, maybe in a five years we'll talk about it."

"Okay, uncle Harry." little Harry stumbled out of bed and fell. "Uncle Harry my legs hurt and they're longer than when I went to bed!"

"It's okay Harry, it's the potions I gave you. Remember I said it would help you grow and fix your eyes. I don't think you noticed yet but you don't have your glasses on and you can see." Harry pointed out with a smirk.

Little Harry comically felt his face and realized that his uncle was telling the truth. "I can see! I don't need glasses! This is so cool."

"Why don't you put on some jeans and a jumper. And after breakfast we can try out that broom, what do you say to that?"

"Cool uncle Harry." little Harry opened his trunk and found blue jeans and a green jumper, and scurried into the bathroom. Harry walked over to Minerva's door and knocked.

"Min how are you doing in there?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I am so embarrassed." came the reply through the door.

"Don't be! You have nothing to be embarrassed about Min, put on a dressing gown and come out." the door opened moments later and a blushing Minerva walked out.

"I can't believe I came out again in my night clothes, and little Harry saw me too no less." she said.

"I don't think he was up enough to see anything. Now sit down and have a cup of tea. Harry's in the bathroom right now. I'm going to teach him to fly today." he said as he sat her down in her chair by the fireplace.

"Not too fast he's too young!" she said thinking about the stories he told her.

"I got him a training broom, don't worry. What are you doing today?" He asked as he sat down across from her on the couch.

"I have to go over the funeral plans, and clean out Albus' office. It shouldn't take too long. The drama queen had it all planned out. In fact, invitations have already been sent out. It is going to be big. The Queen is going to be here for it." she said shaking her head.

"Good, I have been trying to figure out how to get in touch with her. I wanted to be quiet about it and approaching the Queen on the arm of the Headmistress will draw less attention," he said thinking about the things he still needed to do.

"So now I'm your date for this event, am I?" she said with a half smirk.

"Why not everyone in the castle thinks we're sleeping together anyways." he said with a shrug.

"They most certainly do not!" she exclaimed.

"Yes they do." he shot back with a nod.

"No, I have crafted a cold image and it's not broken. No one thinks we've had sex!" she argued back.

"Poppy, and Filius do." replied Harry with a hint of triumph in his voice.

"They do not." she said with a hint of finality in her voice.

"Min there is only one bedroom and one couch in this apartment. Where do you think the gossipy people in this castle think I've been sleeping?" replied Harry victoriously.

Minerva stubbornly held her chin up and said, "I will just ask them at breakfast, and you will see people don't think we're a couple!" she stuck her nose in the air stubbornly.

Harry got a predatory smile on his face, "How about a bet then?"

"I will not bet money, I have to keep up the integrity of the Headmistress' office." she said with indignation.

"No money at all, no. How about a friendly wager? If I win and they think we're together then I get to make up the background story of "us"." he said with a predatory smile.

"And if I win, I get that red car you showed me!" Minerva went big with her bet to make him drop his.

"Deal" Harry said.

"No wait, I don't…" she sputtered.

"Too late, it's my Gryffindor red Jag with gold trim, versus your tough persona. I think your pet name will be sweetums, or maybe sugar lips. Cause your soooo sweet!" Harry couldn't keep it together and fell off his chair laughing.

"No one on the staff will respect me! You can't do that! I need my cold personality to keep everyone in line!" she pleaded.

"No you don't. They will still respect you, but now they'll know that you're nothing but a big softy. Lets see you try that thin lip glare after I tell them you like pink underwear." just then little Harry came out of the bathroom he saw Minerva awake and ran to her and gave her a big hug. Minerva smiled real big. Older Harry laughed harder. "And people think your cold, yeah right." Laughing Harry grabbed black jeans and a black military stile jumper, and shut the bathroom door.

"What's uncle Harry talking about? Your not mean aunt Min!" said little Harry.

"Nothing honey, your uncle Harry is just nuts that's all. I hear your going to learn to fly today?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah! Uncle Harry got me a training broom because he said he didn't want you to yell at him, or for Aunt Poppy to be mad about putting a Harry puzzle together. I don't know about that last one though, I don't know what he was talking about."

"Like I said your uncle Harry is crazy, don't worry about it." she said as Harry left the bathroom clean and dressed.

"The bath's free, get dressed so we can go down the breakfast." said a smiling Harry.

Minerva grabbed some stuff and marched into the bathroom. The two Harrys sat on the couch. Little Harry with a book of beginner spells and older Harry pulled the coffee table closer and started to clean his guns. Ten minutes later little Harry was practicing the swish and flick for the levitation charm and older Harry was sliding the glowing magazine back in to his shiny black M9, when Minerva stepped out of the bathroom in tight blood red teaching robes. Her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head and her black witches hat sat atop her head.

The two Harrys got up and exited the apartment with her, young Harry holding Ava's leash with his shrunken broom in his pocket. At the great hall little Harry sat down next to Dora and older Harry continued up to the teachers table with Minerva. Min sat in the headmaster's chair with Flitwick to her left and Harry to her right. She began to put food on her plate when Harry nudged her and held up the shrunken red car. She sighed and cast a silencing charm around the table, and turned to Poppy who sat next to Filius.

"Poppy, Harry told me that you and the little one over here think me and Harold are sleeping together, is that true?" she asked in an even voice.

"Well I'm not the nosey type but it's very obvious to us all that you two are together." Poppy said.

Rolanda Hooch who was sitting next to Harry nodded along with every one at the table. "If it wasn't so obvious that you were together I would have tried to put the moves on him but it's against the Gryffindor code, Min." Said Hooch who Harry just noticed was sitting next to him just a little too close. Harry scooted over a little and pocketed the car.

"I told you Minnie, there's no point in hiding our love. It shines through my sweet lioness." Harry turned to Poppy, "I told her everyone knew, but she wouldn't listen. So I made a bet that if every one knew about us I would get to tell everyone the story of how we got together." Every women at the table made "aww" sounds except Minerva she was white as a sheet. Harry looked at her and saw how pale she looked "But maybe it's too personal a story to tell, so no story." a course of boo's and not fairs from the women around the table made Harry realize his plan had just backfired. The table was made up of almost all women. It didn't occur to Harry that with the deaths of the old goat fucker and his greasy house boy, and the sacking of Binns and Coleson that Flitwick and Hagrid were the only males on staff, and Hagrid wasn't at breakfast today. Knowing that he was going to have to come up with a story and make Minerva not look too bad in it, Harry's brain went into overdrive. The story came to him almost instantly when Aurora Sinestra asked Victoria Vectra who he was anyway. He leaned into Minerva "I see that I have stirred up the hornets nest and they want a tale so I will give it to them. I will make you look good don't worry. I'm sorry Min."

"First of all let me introduce myself to those of you I have not had the chance to meet, my name is Harold William Potter and I am James Potter's older brother." Harry said.

"How come I never heard of you before now?" asked Sinestra who went to school with the marauders.

"That's because I am a squib. I was born July 24, 1940, and when I was old enough I joined the army. My parents wanted another child to carry on the Potter Magic and title, but had trouble conceiving until 1960 when they had James. By then I was transferred to the SAS and until the night James was killed I was an SAS captain. I took leave to look after the burial of my brother and his wife it was during this time I first met Min. She had recently lost her husband and I just lost a brother. I was in a dark place but when I laid eyes on Minnie it changed my life. We fell in love right then and there, but it was not to be. I was called back into active services to fight in the Falkland war. I was badly injured by a bomb and it took a team of healers to fix me up." Harry saw that the women at the table were eating it up, even Minerva, so he ramped up the cheese factor, "I lost most of my more recent memories." He heard gasps and a part of him wanted to laugh so hard. Hell, even Flitwick looked like he was on the edge of his seat, but seeing Minerva enjoying the story as well made Harry want to get her back. "I recovered my memories up to the death of my brother, but none after. I forgot about the love of my life, Minnie." Here Harry grabbed Minerva in a tight embrace and hugged her hard then pulled back and planted a big wet kiss on her stunned lips. He so wanted to laugh but the show must go on.

"What happened next?" asked Vectra.

"I went back to being an SAS captain. I was offered many promotions but declined them to stay with my men. I can't tell you what I did because it classified, but five months ago I got shot four times. They patched me up but I was dying." he heard gasps from his captive audience. "Then I got a call from the higher ups in the Unspeakables department of the ministry. They wanted to try a new experimental treatment. It mixes vampire genetic with phoenix blood. It's a new race called Hybrid. I took it and when I got up, all my memories came back to me. I couldn't leave the DoM because they needed to run some tests on me but I wrote a letter to Minerva telling her all of this, and asked her if she would take me back after I got out. That was on Sunday. We meet at the Leaky Cauldron and when I saw her walk in, it hit me that she looked the same as when I shipped out six years ago. She ran into my arms and we kissed. It was… magical." He looked around the table and all the ladies had tears either rolling down their cheeks, or pooling in their eyes. Even little Filius tried to hide his misty eyes.

"And you guys have been together since Sunday." asked Sinestra

"Yes" said Harry

"But it can't be too romantic with little Harry under foot. Why don't you let me take him tonight and you two can go on a date." said Poppy, though there were nods from others.

"That's a great idea Poppy. What do you say dear?" asked Harry a little over the top while still holding Minerva in his arms. No one at the table seemed to notice.

Being put under the spotlight Minerva had to say yes. With that answer the table went back to their meal, but still talking amongst themselves about how romantic the story was. Harry leaned in to Minerva and whispered, "Sorry Min I painted myself into a corner and had to think on my feet. So how about I pick you up at your apartment right before dinner, say five-ish? Dress muggle."

"It's not like I have much choice now do I?" she said with a huff.

"I suppose not, but I promise to make it up to you." Harry said with a charming smile.

"Fine" she said.

With that they finished their meal and stood up, Harry took little Harry and Ava out side. Do you have your broom with you, little man?" Harry asked when they got to the pitch,

"Yes uncle Harry." said little Harry holding up his shrunken broom.

"Good, we will get you on it in a little while, but I thought it would be cool to take you up on my custom made racing broom first. That way I can show you what a big boys broom is like to fly, then we can bring out your new broom and you can do some flying on your own." Harry pulled out what looked like a black pen case and flipped it open, inside was ten miniature brooms of all shapes and sizes. There were some that stood out. Like a Nimbus 2000, and the Firebolt that Sirius gave him. There was a broom that looked like it was glowing with fire, and another that looked like a silver arrow. He picked the one at the bottom. It was made out of carbon fiber. He enlarged it and you could see the tail was made of what looked like black hairs and twigs made of gold. It had metal pegs that came out of the shaft of the broom that angled out and down. They were for the rider to put his feet on to give them better control. Harry showed it to little Harry.

"This, Little Man, was custom made for me. I may not be able to cast spells but I can still use magical objects, and a broom is a magical object. Riding a broom is one of the few things I can do very well, and with some practice you can too. Now let take this baby for a spin." Harry let go of the broom, and it hovered over the ground at perfect mounting height. Older Harry got on first and then helped little Harry get on in front of him. Once on the broom Harry took them up to about a hundred feet and did some wide slow loops of the pitch. After a few times Harry started to speed up until they were flying around the pitch at 200 MPH. Harry then slowed down and asked little Harry if he was ready for some moves. Over the next hour the two Harrys went through most of the quidditch moves including sloth grip rolls and Wronski Feints. Little Harry loved them all. They dismounted and Harry told little Harry to put his broom on the ground and stand next to it, and say up.

"Why do I have to put my broom on the floor and say up when all you did was let go of yours and it stayed in the air?" asked little Harry.

"Because that is a new broom Harry. It doesn't know you yet, you could say that it doesn't respect you yet. When I first got the Blackhawk I had to put it on the ground and command it to rise. So Harry stand next to your broom and command it up to your hand." Harry said.

"Okay, UP!" the broom jumped in to little Harry's hand.

"Good Harry! Now mount it like I showed you. Good. No Harry, try putting your hands higher up, good. Now I want you to kick off the ground and hover."

Little Harry kicked off and floated three feet off the ground until he shifted his grip forwards to much and dove three feet into the ground with a yelp. Older Harry fell over laughing. "Try again little Man, this time keep your grip where I showed you." Little Harry kicked off again and hovered for ten minutes with perfect balance. "Good, now gently tip the handle forwards and the broom will descend." he followed his uncle's instructions and his feet touched the ground again.

"That was cool uncle Harry. Now I see why we got this broom, it would have hurt a lot if I hit the ground going fast." little Harry said.

"That's right, now kick off and hover again lets see if we can get the hang of this." the Two Harrys spent the rest of the time until lunch flying. Little Harry was picking it up just as good if not better than older Harry did when he was younger. By the time lunch came around little Harry was flying at the maximum restrictions of 50 feet off the ground and pushing the speed limit of 20 MPH. Older Harry couldn't figure out why he was advancing so fast, so he asked him about it.

"I think it had a lot to do with you taking me up on a fast broom Uncle Harry. After flying with you this training broom feels super slow. Do you think I could fly a big kids broom yet?" little Harry asked.

"I don't think your aunt Min would let you and I'm not getting her angry, she's scary when she's angry." they walked in to the great hall for lunch, as was normal now Little Harry sat with Tonks and older Harry sat next to Minerva. When Hooch sat next to him the conversation he had with Harry came back to him and he turned to Rolanda.

"Madam Hooch, have you ever noticed that kids pick up flying faster if they have been on a broom before?" he asked

"Call me Row, and yes I have. If a student comes to me with flight experience, then they take to flying very fast. Usually within the first few lessons." she said.

"That make sense. I took Harry up on my custom broom and we did some high speed flying and some basic quidditch moves and after that he learned to fly in a couple of hours. By the time we came in for lunch he was pushing the limits of his training broom." Harry said with pried.

"Impressive. Maybe tomorrow I can look over his flying." she said.

"That would be okay with me, I'm no teacher." he said.

They ate lunch in peace until Poppy walked over to them after the plates were being cleared away.

"I can have Miss Tonks take Harry to the Gryffindor common room to talk to his friends and ask her to bring him to the Hospital wing before curfew. He can stay the night with me to give you two some privacy tonight. You two have a lot to "talk" about, and with Harry out of the apartment you can be as loud as you like." she was all smiles when she said this.

"Your right Poppy thank you so much. It's time I show this lovely lady a good time. Right luv?" replied Harry

In Minerva's opinion, Harry was having a little too much fun with this. "Yes thank you Poppy." The two got up from the table, and Harry put his arm around Minerva's waist. Minerva elbowing him in the side very hard for this. In retaliation Harry let his arm slip down and pinched her bum. Minerva jumped and blushed bright red. Once they cleared the great hall doors Minerva turned on him.

"I can not believe you just pinched my ass! I should kill you for that!" she threatened.

"That was for the elbow to the side. Now go get changed into some muggle clothes." he said.

"You actually want to go on this farce of a date?" she asked half shocked.

"Yeah, why not? There's no reason two friends can't go out for dinner and a movie." he said.

"We're going to see a movie?" Minerva perked up at this.

"Yep, and we're going full muggle. There is a great little tai place in London I know, and it's right around the corner from a movie house. So go get changed and meet me out side." Harry said as he pointed her in the direction of the staircase.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with you, but no funny business mister!" she said shaking a finger at him.

"I promise, now were losing daylight." he said.

"I'm going. Hold your horses!" she said as she went up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Minerva came down in a black wool ankle length skirt, and dark green cashmere sweater. Her red hair was let out of its bun, and pulled back in a loose ponytail by a green ribbon. She saw Harry standing by the door with Hedwig on his shoulder. He turned around when she walked up to him.

"You look good with your hair down like that, Min." he said.

"So your saying that I don't look good with my hair up?" she asked with a thin lipped glare.

Harry was caught off guard with her sharp retort. "That's not what I'm saying at all, Min. you always look good, but you look really good with your hair down." Harry babbled

Minerva was joking when she asked but she was taken back by his honesty. She blushed. "What are we doing first?"

"Right, Hedwig's going to flash us to the alley down the street from the Cauldron first. Step closer to me and take hold of her tail feathers." The two were gone in a flash of flames and reappeared in the alley Harry used before. Harry told Hedwig goodbye and that he would call for her at the end of the night. Harry then pulled the red E-type jag out of his pocket and put it on the ground. With a thumb print the car expanded to full size. Harry walked to the passenger side and held open the door. "Your chariot awaits, my lady." He did a dramatic bow. Minerva laughed at his over the top behavior. He handed her in to the car and ran around to the drivers side and hopped in. he started the car and drove to the restaurant. He opened her door for her and offered his arm as they walked in to the restaurant.

The hostess smiled knowingly when Harry asked for a secluded table in the back corner. Once they were seated with menus, Minerva asked. "I don't know what any of this is." she was waving the menu.

"Don't worry Min I'll order a bunch of stuff and you can pick what looks good to you, how about that?"

"Sounds good." she said folding her menu.

The waiter came around and Harry ordered cashew chicken, pad tai, and lard ni. The waiter took their menus and walked away. Harry looked at min and saw she wanted to ask a question. "You can ask me anything you want Min."

"How did you come up with that stuff at breakfast so fast." she asked.

"Some of that stuff was not a lie. James really did have a squib older brother that joined the military before he was born. The true story ends with the bomb in the Falkland islands. The rest of that stuff I added when I saw that the women at the table were eating it up. I think I saw a film once that had that plot. But there was a time during the telling that I was literally making it up as I went." he said with a shrug.

"It was quite good I must say. Very romantic. I applaud you." she said giving him a half nod.

"Sarcasm is beneath you, Min." The food came and they had a lot of fun eating off each other's plates. After Harry paid the bill they walked out of the restaurant Harry offered his arm. "I was thinking that the theater is just around the corner do you want to walk?"

"Sure." They strolled to the theater, and found the movie _The Witches of Eastwick_ was playing so they decided to see that.

They bought their tickets and walked to the concession stand. "What would you like Min?" Harry asked waving his arm at the wall of candy.

"I don't know much about muggle sweets." Minerva said with a shrug.

"Well getting a few different things and sharing them worked so far. How about we get a big popcorn and a large soda we can share. Then we can get a couple of boxes of candy you can try and I can take what you don't like?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." she said.

They found seats in the back of the theater just as the movie started. Twenty minutes in to the film Min leaned in to Harry for the tenth time to tell him that's not how real witches do things when Harry put his arm around her to keep her leaning towards him. She was about to ask why.

"It will save you the time it takes to lean over to tell me something else in five minutes. Lets save you the trip Min." he said with an easy smile.

"Okay I guess, but no funny stuff." she said in much sternness.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Min."

Minerva leaned in all the way and rested her head on his shoulder. She would not admit it if asked, but she was having a good time on this date. It was bringing up memories and feeling of when she fell in love with Shamus all those years ago. He was a muggle raised half-blood and one of his favorite things to do was go to the cinema. They used to go every weekend, and she used to sit just like this. Then it hit her Harry must have known about the dates and was using that information. She got really angry that he would use her dead husband's moves to try and get in her pants. She lifted her head off his shoulder and sat leaning away from him the rest of the movie. When the lights came on she was out of her seat and walking out the door before Harry even realized she had moved. He chased after her and walked next to her with out saying anything all the way to the car. He opened her door and sat in the drivers seat.

"Okay Min what did I do to you?" he asked confused.

"You used my dead husband's moves to get in my pants!" she said with righteous anger.

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"Don't try to lie to me you knew that the cinema was our favorite place to go so you used that information to try to get me in bed!" she said.

"Okay, a couple of things, the first is that this was not some big plan to get to sleep with you. If I wanted to sleep with you all I would have to do I look into your eyes and tell you to. The second is, that I took you to the cinema because you told me that was were you liked to go on your time off. I had no idea that this was a tradition that you shared with your late husband. I would never tarnish the memory of your late husband by using your special place. I would never share Mi's place with anyone." Harry blushed at that last line.

"Oh, I didn't know," Now Minerva felt bad for getting angry at him, but was even more curious to see what made him blush. Using her angry mode she dug to see what he was so embarrassing about their special routine. "Well now that you know about Shamus and my routine, I think it's only fair that I know about your's and Mi's place."

"It's kind of personal Min." He replied meekly

"It's only fair." now she really wanted to know.

"Well Mi really liked books and Potter Manor has a huge library, and well she liked to get loud in the library if you get my meaning." she looked confused for a moment that it hit her, she blushed very red.

"So you and her, in the library?" she asked to clarify.

"Yep." he said with a sad smirk.

"Like on the table, or in the stacks?" she asked curiously.

"Yep" he said hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh my, well um…" she was at a total loss as she could not stop her brain from conjuring up the images that went along with this new information.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that any more ok? Lets just find a abandoned alley and let Hedwig take us back to Hogwarts." They found a place and in ten minutes they were standing in the entry hall. "Lets go check on Harry." they walked in to the hospital wing and through the door next to Poppy's office. Poppy was just looking in on Harry sleeping on the couch. Poppy saw them and motioned them out. She walked out of the door.

"He's asleep, he's such a good kid. He went right to bed with no hassles." Poppy said with a soft smile.

"I think flying all morning took a lot out of the little man." Harry said. "I want to thank you, Poppy, for taking him for the night." Minerva said to her oldest friend.

"It's no problem Min, now I suppose you two have a lot more to talk about, but before you go I need to talk to Min for a moment." Harry took the not-a-hint and walked out of the hospital wing. "Now Min when was the last time you took your potions?" Poppy asked. "Potions?" Minerva asked confused.

"You know your birth control potions." Poppy said with a smirk.

"Poppy!" Minerva said in indignation.

"Now Min, you know you don't want to get pregnant right now when you just moved in to the Headmistress position. Now when was the last time you took your potions, in fact when was the last time you came to see me for a woman's exam." Poppy asked.

"Poppy, I am not having this conversation…" Minerva started to say but she was cut off.

"That's what I thought, Now take this potion it will keep you safe for the next three days but soon I want you to come in for an exam." Poppy said handing a flask to her friend.

"Fine, Poppy." Minerva drank the potion and felt a heat go through her, it settled in her lower belly. "Poppy that was not just a birth control potion was it?" Minerva asked in fear.

"No I added a dash of Lilith's Fire for your pleasure. Go get him Min!" Poppy said as she push Minerva out of the hospital wing right into Harry arms where she promptly kissed him. Harry kissed back for a second then remembered what he was doing. He pulled back and held Minerva at an arms length. She looked flushed, and her pupils looked dilated.

"Min what's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Poppy gave me a Birth control potion spiked with Lilith's Fire." Minerva slurred out.

Harry knew what Lilith's Fire was. It was like Viagra for witches. It made them randy and made sex better. It took away their inhibitions. Depending on how often you used it and the last time you had sex the effects could be quite pronounced. For Minerva, someone that only used it a few times in her life, and hadn't got laid in at least five years, she was going to be one randy witch tonight. Harry hugged her close and smoke jumped to her apartment. He sat her down on the couch and looked into her eyes.

"Minerva, you are going to sit there while I brew the antidote." Harry said softly.

"But I'm hot! Aren't I hot, Harry?" she gave him saucy wink and pulled off her jumper. Reveling a small black lacey bra stuffed full of milky white flesh.

Harry thought any man would not be faulted for taking advantage of this situation, but he couldn't. "Minnie don't make me stun you." _Man I deserve a medal_, he thought.

"Harry, why don't you sit with me." Minerva pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. Harry look at her with lust in his eyes, then shook his head. He knew he had to restrain her until he could make the antidote, before she embarrassed her self any more. Then it hit him.

"Minnie, why don't you go put on a hot little nighty and lay on the bed for me and I'll be in there in a minute." he said with a smirk.

"Okay but don't take to long or I'll start without you." she said as she walked to her bedroom. She unzipped her skirt and let it pool at her feet at the door reveling a tight creamy white bum shaped by the gods themselves, and framed by her black lacy French cut knickers and her lace stocking tops. She gave him a seductive look over her shoulder, and Harry shuddered. A large part of Harry the vampire part, just wanted to drop Min on her bed and have his wicked way with her, but the other part of him knew that it was wrong. With the look she gave just now, option one was looking real good, and for a woman who was going on a date with a friend she sure as hell wore some seductive underwear.

"Oh god! I can't, it's Minnie, she'll kill me if I take advantage of her in this state." Harry pulled out his armory trunk and found his anti-magic manacles, and some zip ties. By the time he got to the bedroom Minerva was stretched out on the bed in a black and red corset and her French cut knickers. She also had on her black stockings with lace tops but changed out her black heeled boots for a pair of blood red fuck me pumps. Harry took one look at her and almost dropped the manacles.

"I like the way you think Harry," she practically growled out. "Shackle me, up I've been a bad witch. Cuff me up and punish me Mr. Big, Strong Auror." she held her arms out and Harry put the manacles on her wrists. He then zip tied the chain that held the cuff together to the headboard behind her.

"Oh, I forgot the champagne, Min, I'll be right back."

Harry ran to the kitchen and started on the antidote. It would take Harry about an hour to finish it. It was blissfully easy to make, but there was one ingredient that was going to be embarrassing to get. Harry needed to add Minerva's vaginal lubricant. How he was going to do this with out Minnie killing him tomorrow he did not know, but he didn't need to add that until the last stage. He started to get the potion going. Ten minutes later he heard "What's taking so long Mr. Auror? I've been so bad I need a spanking."

"God, I need a drink! Min, we're out of champagne, what's your house elf's name?"

"Tippy!" Minerva called out from the bedroom.

The elf arrived in the kitchen. "Yous be calling for Tippy?" the small elf asked.

"Yes Tippy, can you bring us a bottle of champagne?" Harry asked as he stirred the potion in the small caldron on the stove.

"Wes bes not having that in the castle, wes have elf made wine, will that be okay?" the small elf asked.

"Yes Tippy, that's fine." the elf popped out and popped back in with a bottle. Harry took the bottle and walked into the bedroom and set the bottle down on the night stand.

"There you are. I'm soo hot! Come over here." Minerva said. Harry approached the bed. "No come closer," she purred. Harry bent over her and she raised her head off the pillow and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss for a few seconds and then remembered what he was doing, he jumped back and looked around the room for something to say, then he saw the bottle of wine.

"I forgot the corkscrew! I'll go get it." Harry rushed out of the room but not fast enough to miss her saying that she wished he'd screw something. Harry went to look over the potion. It was doing fine. He added the last few ingredients and stirred it five times. He was thanking the gods the antidote was so easy to make. "Harry! I'm so wet!. Come and take me you, big hot man." Harry closed his eyes and groaned. Then it hit him. He marched in to the bed room. "Where's the corkscrew?" she asked as he stormed into the room.

"Couldn't find it." Harry as he jumped on the bed and kissed her as hard as he could, one hand grabbed a fistful of Minerva's ass the other fondled the top of her breast that stuck out of the corset. She moaned into his mouth loving every second of his attention. Harry looked at the clock on the bed side table. He had ten minutes before he needed the last ingredient. He looked in to her eyes and said in a deep rumbling voice. "I'm going to lick you up and down. I'm going to feast on every inch of your flesh. Then when I've had a taste of your body. I'm going to fuck you till you scream for mercy." she shook and shivered, then her body went stiff and she moaned out her orgasm. "Thanks Min that went better than I thought," he said in a cheery voice, and a smirk on his lips. He slipped her soaked knickers off and walked out of the room. He looked at the potion and it was a deep pink color. "Perfect" he mumbled as he ladled some in to a wine glass and wrung the knickers out over the glass, and the potion turned dark red. He walked back into the bedroom and untied Minerva. "I want you to try some of this wine Min, it's good." he said as sat on the bed.

"Okay." she said absentmindedly as he helped her to sit up. He put the glass to her lips and helped her to take a big drink. She made a funny face. In a more normal voice said "That wine tastes funny, I thinks it's off."

"That's because it's not wine Min. it's Lilith's Fire antidote." he said.

"What! Why would I need That?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Because Poppy slipped you some." She sat straight up and became more aware of her surroundings. She looked at the outfit she was wearing and screamed. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and held it in front of herself.

"Harry how did I get like this?" she didn't she asked, but her tone made it clear she really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"How about you put on a robe and come out to the couch and I will tell you everything that happened, Okay?" he asked in a soft, helpful voice.

"Okay." she said, sounding a little lost. Harry walked out of the room and she followed him out in a big white terrycloth bath robe tied very tightly. "Now what happened?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"We came back from our date and went to check on Harry. Poppy asked to talk with you and you came out of the hospital wing a few minutes later, and kissed me." he said with a smile as he remembered the kiss they shared.

"Oh god, some of it's coming back to me." she looked like she was going to be sick. Harry got up and made tea for her. He handed her the cup and she looked up at him blushing bright red. "Did I Really call you Mr. Big, Strong Auror?" she asked in utter mortification.

"Yep" he said with a soft sad smile. He knew this was embarrassing for her and he wanted to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh god." she put her head in her hands. "Why did you tie me to the bed?" she asked as she saw the red marks on her wrists.

"I was afraid that if I didn't restrain you, you might have done something you would have really regretted," he said feeling sorry for having to tie her up, but he was not sorry for stopping her from doing something she would have really regretted tomorrow.

"Hay! How did you get the last ingredient?" She look more angry then embarrassed now.

"I kissed you, then Rolled you with my eyes until you got off. I then took your wet knickers. I can now say with some level of authority that you are a natural red head." he said with a smirk.

"Oh God, I'm going to kill Poppy tomorrow!" she said with a red face.

"No, you're not, you can't do anything to her. We are supposed to be a loving couple. You are going to tell her it was overkill and that you made a fool of yourself but remember, we are supposed to be romantically involved," he said.

"Right I'm still going to kill her though. I've only taken the potion once, and in a very small dose. She should know better than to give me that potion. Especially since I haven't had sex since my husband died. I must have been a wild women. I'm surprised you resisted long enough to make the antidote." she said as she looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Trust me it was touch and go at times, and believe me it was Very, VERY, HARD." he said as he laid back on the couch and huffed.

"oh…OH!" when she figured out what he was talking about, she blushed so hard that she almost turned purple.

"Why don't you go to bed Min. We have a big day tomorrow." he said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Okay Harry, thank you so much for taking care of me tonight." she said as she went to hug him but he put up his hands to stop her.

"Your welcome Min, but lets just say it still very hard for me right now. Just go to bed." he said as he rolled over on the couch to face away from her.

"OH, Okay see you in the morning." she said with a soft smile.

"See you in the morning Min, good night." he said with his head still buried in a couch pillow. Minerva nodded and walked into her bedroom. She shut the door and leaned against it still smiling at his last comment. She untied her robe and stood in front of her full length mirror. She shifted around and bent one lag running her hand over her corset covered belly and nodded to herself. "You still got it, Min old girl." she said to her self with a sexy little smirk, but she couldn't hold it in any more and burst into laughter.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood


	10. MoWChapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 10

Harry was awakened from his slumber on the couch by the bedroom door creaking open. Harry lifted his head to see Minerva walking to the bathroom in a green teddy and pink bunny slippers. "I wasn't sure yesterday, but I'm sure now, you Min, are an exhibitionist." he said with a smirk.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Harry. "The routine I've developed over the past ten years of living alone is not going to change because I have squatters. Besides it's not like I have something you haven't seen before." she said with a huff and with that she walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Harry shrugged, and stood up flexing the kinks out of his neck and back. "It's not like I'm complaining!" Harry heard the toilet flush and Min came out.

"You're damned right you're not complaining! You're not the one that showed all of his bits last night!" she said with indignation.

"You're right Min, you gave me quite the show last night. It's only fair that I return the favor." Harry said as he stood up and took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. he got all the way to unzipping his fly by the time Min yelled stop. "You're a bad girl Min, you were going to let me take off my pants. You wanted to see me in the All, admit it." Harry said as he zipped his pants back up.

"I did not! I called stop before you took your pants off." she said.

"Yes, but you let me pull the zipper down. That means you knew that it was wrong to see my bits but you really wanted to. Min, lets face it, you think I'm sexy." he said as he flopped down on the couch. She tried to deny it, but he kept talking, "You don't have to say it, I know you're only with me because of my body. I thought that if I went out with an older witch…"

"Now you wait right there, I'm only 8 months older then you!" she said with indignation.

"So you don't deny that you only want me for my body then?" Harry asked acting victorious.

Min turned around and walked to her room with her nose in the air, before she walked through the door she turned around, "Well that, and your money!" she said as she shut the door behind her. Harry burst in to laughter.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a black three button suit and a black shirt. He also found his blood red tie, and his black dress shoes. He went into the bathroom and fifteen minutes later he was dressed and walking towards Minerva's door. He knocked. "Hey Min I'm dressed so the apartment is yours now. I'm going to take Harry some clothes, we'll see you at breakfast." he said.

"You tell Poppy that I'm going the kill her when I see her later!" she called back.

"Will do." he said with a smirk.

Harry walked into the hospital wing, and knocked on Poppy's door. She opened the door and saw Harry. He held up a bundle of little Harry's clothes. "I decided that Min could use the whole apartment to get ready today. So I brought Harry's stuff." he said with a smirk.

"Come in, Harry is out with the dog." she said.

"Well since no one's here I think it's a good time to ask to see your medical license." he said with all hints of his smile gone.

"What!" she all but yelled out in indignation.

"You heard me. I'm questioning your medical knowledge Poppy." he said with a fake smile.

"How Dare You!" she said enraged that someone would call in to question her credentials.

"Oh, I dare because you ruined last night for us Poppy, why on earth would you give Min Lilith's Fire? She hasn't had sex in over nine years, and she only took it once in her whole life. It made her loopy and crazy! All of which you would have known if you read her medical file! And on top of that you mixed it with a short term birth control potion without knowing if I was on a potion too. My gods, Poppy if I was on a blood based potion, which I am, I could have damaged her reproductive system. You are lucky I know what I'm doing when it comes to potions or she and I could be calling for your head. Min doesn't know about the birth control potion yet, but I don't think I have it in me to tell her how close she was to never having a kid. That's assuming that Min doesn't can you later today for the Lilith's Fire alone." He said.

Poppy had a look of horror on her face. She looked like she was going to cry and throw up a little. "I was so excited that Min found someone I let that excitement over ride my professionalism. My gods I could have destroyed Min's chances of having a baby. Oh Merlin what did I do?" she was crying now. They heard little Harry knock on the door.

"Coming!" yelled Harry at the door. He turned back to Poppy, "go clean yourself up, and I'll keep little Harry busy." Poppy walked to the bathroom and Harry let little Harry and Avalon in. "Did you have a good time yesterday?" Harry asked his younger counterpart.

"Yeah uncle Harry, Dora took me up to Gryffindor tower and we played exploding snap and a second year named Oliver told me about quidditch and he just got on the team but he's really good at playing keeper and he said he saw me flying yesterday and said I'm real good too!" little Harry said in one breath.

"Breathe, little man. Wow, you did a lot yesterday." Harry said with a laugh.

"Did you and aunt Min have fun on your date yesterday, uncle Harry?" Little Harry asked with a mischievous smirk that all but screamed out Dora told him some of the things that people did on dates.

"As a matter of fact we did. We ate at a restaurant and we saw a film at the cinema." Harry said as Poppy came out of the bathroom looking much better but still looking a little green. "Little man, why don't you get ready down here so we can give your aunt Min some time alone to get ready?" Harry asked.

"Okay uncle Harry." little Harry took the dress robes and went to change. Harry looked at Poppy.

"You might want to skip breakfast this morning Poppy and give me time to calm Min down first. I don't want you to get fired for this, but I can't guarantee you won't get yelled at by Min." Harry said as he took the unsteady woman by the arm and lead her to the couch.

"It's the least I deserve. I feel absolutely terrible about the whole situation. I think the second worse thing is that you two didn't get to spend the night together. That was the whole point of it, and I ruined it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, I caught it in time, and I brewed the antidote fast. No harm, no foul, but in the future I would suggest looking at a medical file before you give out a potion." Harry said with a sad smile as she nodded furiously. Little Harry came out of the bathroom dressed in his black dress robes.

"Can we go to breakfast now uncle Harry? I'm hungry." Little Harry said as he took up Ava's leash.

"Sure little man, let's go. Your aunt Poppy can't come to breakfast because she has stuff to do, but we can meet Aunt Min there." Harry said as they walked out of the hospital wing. When they got to the great hall the two Harrys split up with little Harry taking a seat next to Tonks and Harry sitting next to Minerva.

Minerva was wearing a formal black full length dress with a dark green shawl around her shoulders Harry leaned over to Minerva and asked her to cast a privacy bubble around them. After she did she asked "Why do we need it?"

"I talked to Poppy and she is genuinely sorry about the potion she gave you last night." Harry said.

"I'm sure, she wont be as sorry as she will be after I'm through with her." she all but growled out.

"I think she is very sorry after what I told her." he said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" she asked with interest.

"That she gave you a birth control potion without asking if I am on one." He said flippantly as he put bacon on his plate.

"Why is that so important?" she asked with a long suffering sigh because she knew she was playing his game.

"Well if you took that potion, and I was on a blood based potion, which I'm not at the moment, it could damage your reproductive system." he said flippantly.

"What!" she yelled.

"Relax Min, I'm not on the potion right now, and we didn't plan to have sex in the first place. But I told Poppy that I was on the potion and she almost lost last night's dinner. The fact that she almost stopped you from having kids scared the life out of her. I think that scare was way worse then anything you could have done to her. I'd be surprised if she didn't try to hand in her resignation tonight after the funeral." Harry said.

"Your right, that was mean Harry, making her think that she almost hurt me like that. But you're also right, it's a fitting punishment. Now give me a kiss because everyone is watching us." Harry looked around and saw she was right they all were looking at them but that didn't stop him from poking fun at her.

"Your just saying that because you find me irresistible, and this is just an excuse to get some more Harry loving." Harry said with a cocky smirk.

"Yes because I need your lips to survive." Min deadpanned. Harry leaned in and kissed her hard, slipping her some tongue just for the hell of it. When he broke away she had a dazed look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Harry felt triumphant.

At the end of breakfast Minerva stood and got everyone's attention. "This morning we are holding the funeral services for the late Albus Dumbledore. We will be holding the eulogy and the viewing on the south lawn and the lunch reception in the Great Hall. For those of you that have parents attending the services you may accompany them. You can meet with them in the entry hall in a few minutes. The rest of you are restricted to the common rooms and the library. We are making this restriction so there are less people to look after during the service. Lunch will be served in the common rooms to make room for the guests in the Great Hall. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I did give you a week off of class in return for your cooperation for today. Thank you." she ended with a smile that got all of the students laughing.

Harry stood up and handed Minerva from the raised platform. He offered her his arm and she looped hers with his. They walked out of the great hall and down to little Harry standing next to Tonks in the entry hall. "Hey Little man, and Dora you look very pretty in your red dress. Do you want to stay with Dora, Harry, or do you want to walk around the crowd with your aunt Min and me?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

"I would like to stay with Dora and her parents if that's okay?" Little Harry said with a serious look on his face.

"I guess that's Okay. Dora do you think Andy would mind if Harry stayed with you?" Harry asked the girl standing next to little Harry.

"It shouldn't be a problem uncle Harry." She said with a big smile.

"Good, and before I forget, Dora I need you to tell your Mum that I need to talk to her very soon. Tell her it's about Black family business. Can you do that for me Dora?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes uncle Harry." She replied.

"That's my smart girl, Harry, it is polite to offer a lady your arm," little Harry looked at his uncle and aunt, and held out his bent arm for Dora to loop hers with his. "There you go. Now you be good for your aunt Andy, okay little Man?" Harry said.

"Okay uncle Harry." Little Harry said.

Harry and Minerva walked out the front doors and down to the south lawn where the elves put out rows of chairs facing a white marble dais holding a big, gold, coffin. Next to the dais was a gold podium. Minerva and Harry stood next to the dais and waited to greet people as they walked by the coffin to pay their respects. As they took their places Harry looked at the big, gold, coffin and turned back to Minerva.

"He really was the gayest wizard of all time wasn't he?" he asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea, this whole circus was all planned out already. In fact the second he died his elf started to mail out the invitations for this event." she said shaking her head.

"Is it wrong that I'm standing next to the coffin and I'm the one who put him in there?" Harry asked taking a half step away from the big gold box.

"It's not like his ghost can do anything to you, his soul is burning in the deepest pits of hell for all of the sins he's committed. I say good riddance," she said with a look of hatred on her face.

"We need to stop talking like this right now, I think I can see the first guests coming down the walk way." he said plastering a neutral look on his face.

The first guests were the Minister of Magic and his wife. Harry shook hands with them politely the whole time thinking by this time next week, he should be replaced if things went according to plan. The next in line was Amelia Bones and her niece Susan. Harry shook her hand and asked if he could have a moment of her time later. She agreed with a questioning look on her face. Harry did this with a few others like Augusta Longbottom, and William Greengrass. The Tonks family passed by with Little Harry escorting Dora which made all of the grown ups smile. The last person to pass through the line was the Queen. She was flanked by Prince Philip and a five man security team. When she passed by Minerva curtsied and Harry bowed, he also asked if he could have a moment of her time to pass on a gift from her favorite cousin Liz. This got him a raised eyebrow and a nod from the head of state. After they were all seated, people started to come up to give speeches about the greatness of Albus Dumbledore. So Harry really didn't pay them too much attention until Minerva got up to speak.

"Hello honored guests, what can I say about the great Albus Dumbledore that was not already covered by the other speakers here this morning? I think now that he is passed on I can reveal a side of the old wise wizard that many did not know about." Harry sat up hoping that she wasn't going to spill the beans about him being dark. Harry needed the people to think he died the leader of the light. "I can finally tell the world that Albus Dumbledore was a homosexual." the shocked gasps from the audience was loud enough to cover Harry's snort. It was obvious to him that the old goat was gayer than a double rainbow, but then he thought about it 'I guess in the wizarding world it's okay to wear flamboyantly bright colors and be a self proclaimed bachelor with a love of light opera' he said to himself as he tried to contain his laughter.

"When I first started working at Hogwarts, Albus would come to my rooms at night to talk about teaching transfiguration. I thought he was trying to chat me up, and when I called him on it he laughed at me. I was feeling insulted, but he told me I had nothing to worry about. He said the only thing he would be interested in chatting me up about is shoes and handbags. You can imagine my surprise at hearing the leader of the light liked men. It was not until later the next day when I saw him rebuild greenhouse 3 with a flick of his wand that it dawned on me, it didn't matter that he was a homosexual. He was still a great man. He just also liked great men." By this point Harry couldn't hold his laughter in any more so he played it off as a coughing fit. He got up and walked off to the side of the crowd and when he was out of sight he smoke jumped to Min's apartment and let loose. He laughed so hard that he fell on the floor.

"I hope to never anger Minerva ever again, she could be down right evil." Harry thought as he walked back outside and over to Min who was trying to work the crowd, but was stuck talking to the minister, and his boring wife. Harry figured he should step in before she turned them in to field mice and let them loose near the owls but the look of pure hatred behind her fake smile was funny to look at . He approached her from the side and looped his right arm around her waist. "Minerva, we have a meeting with the Queen, we can't keep Her waiting. So if you will excuse us, minister we mustn't keep the leader of our country waiting." Harry said as he lead Minerva away from the group heading towards the Queen.

"Thank you Harry, I was seconds away from killing him and his horribly dry wife. If I had known that taking this job meant I would have to deal with the likes of him I would have turned it down." she spat out as they cross the lawn to the secluded corner the Queen was using as a base camp.

"You don't have to worry about him. He should be out of office by this time next week." Harry said with a shrug.

"Good, now why do we need to see the Queen for?" she asked as they neared the group of men carrying big guns.

"I have to give her diary back to her with an account of the next 40 plus years written in her own handwriting." Harry said as he pulled out a small box and expanded it with a thumb print. Inside was a pink leather bound book the size of a dictionary.

"This should be good." she said as the guards looked at them with suspicion.

They approached the group and were stopped by the guards. The Queen looked at who was approaching them and waved them through. They stopped three feet from were she was sitting with Philip. Harry bowed and Min curtsied.

"Your Majesty, I don't want to take up too much of your time but I was given a book from a mutual friend with instructions to hand deliver it to you." Harry said as he handed over the thick tome tied with white ribbon. The bow was sealed with wax in the shape of her personal seal. Harry held it out to her and one of the guards snatched it from Harry's hand. He pulled out a wand and ran some scans on it. Elizabeth took it from the guard after he confirmed that it had no hexes on it. She studied the seal and broke it by pulling the ribbon. She opened the front cover and a note fell in to her lap. She read it and turned stormy eyes on Harry.

"What are you trying to pull here? You ask for a meeting using my personal code phrase and then you present me with this?" she demanded and Harry felt an overwhelming urge to drop to his knees and grovel.

"That book was handed to me by my Queen on the day I made the jump back in time from the year 2035, Ma'am." Harry said as Elisabeth looked at her wizard guard.

"Sean, can some one really travel through time like that." she asked softly.

"Time travel is possible but it is limited to a few days at most, but if that problem was solved. It's possible Ma'am." the guard said in a clear and short tone.

"So you came back in time to give me a book?" she asked with a placating smile on her lips.

"No, Ma'am. I came back to fix things by command of my Queen." Harry said.

"I see you keep saying your Queen and not me, yet this book is written by my own hand." she half asked half stated.

"My apologies, Ma'am, but my Queen is in reference to being the Queen of Magic. Which is the position you took after you abdicated in 2015. With this new position you took direct control over the Magical side of our country. I reported to you directly Ma'am. As Head of the SAS Counter Terrorist Unit I sat in your office three times a week when I wasn't on assignment hand delivering the magical security brief. My Queen treated me like a son. I do not know you yet, and I mean no disrespect to you, Your Majesty. You are The Queen, but not my Queen yet. I was told by my Queen to tell you, and I quote "Liz read the damned book and be ready to help the boy save the world". Now I would never use such language Ma'am, but if you take her advice then this gold ring is a portkey to Potter Manor." Harry said handing the same guard a small gold ring. "It is set to activate at 11AM Sunday morning. There is going to be a meeting taking place that day to discuss the details of the future. It's expandable and can take up to nine people. I would like you to bring your Magical guard with you, if you don't mind ma'am . I want you to feel safe in my home, but I would ask you to bring your National security advisor with you as well." Harry said.

"Not at all. As I've been told off by Myself, I will follow those directions. Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"No, not that I can… Oh! Leave your Advisor of Magic at home. He is working for the corrupt minister and feeding you misinformation. Besides that,' I think the book will cover the rest. I want to thank you for your time Your Majesty. I hope to grow our working relationship back up to the point it was before I made the jump." Harry said with a deep bow.

"We shall see you Sunday. Good day Mr. Potter. Headmistress." the two bowed and walked off to find their next target. They spotted the Tonks family talking to the Browns. Harry and Minerva walked over to the group. Harry stepped over to little Harry and ruffled his hair.

"Hey little man, are you being a good escort for Dora?" Harry asked the smaller version of himself.

"Yes Uncle Harry. I sat with her and I took her arm when we walked." little Harry said seriously.

"Good. He's not giving you a hard time is he, Andromeda?" he asked the tall black haired beauty standing next to the kids.

"No, he's been a perfect gentleman all morning." Andromeda said with a gentle smile.

"Good, Andy can I have a word with you in private for a moment?" Harry asked

"Okay I guess." they stepped off to the side and Andy cast a privacy bubble around them. "Nymphadora said that you had some Black business to talk about with me?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, new evidence has come into my possession regarding Sirius' innocence, and tomorrow I'm going to get him out of jail. He is probably going to need to spend some time in the hospital, but he will be free." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh my Gods! Sirius is innocent?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, and I'm getting him out of Azkaban tomorrow. But this weekend I'm going to hold a lunch meeting at Potter Manor for a select few. You and your husband are in that small group." he said.

"What's this meeting about?" she asked.

"I'm going to change the world, and I need people I can trust to stand by me. The Queen will be their as well a few select government officials and heads of Houses. I'm going to offer each of you a job that pays ten times what you make now and offer protections from those that wish to do your family harm. How would you like to be Minister of Magic?" Harry said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in total shock.

"Come to the meeting on Sunday and find out. This ring is a portkey to Potter Manor. Come to the meeting and if you don't like the offer then you can walk away. No hard feelings. You're family after all." Harry said.

"Okay I guess we'll see you at this meeting." Andy said as the two walked back over to the group. After a few goodbyes, Harry and Minerva went looking for the next person that they needed to talk to. They found Augusta Longbottom standing next to her brother Algernon Croaker. As they walked over to them Algernon stepped forward to shake Harry's hand.

"It's good to see you Harry. This is my sister Augusta Longbottom. Augusta this is Harold Potter. He's James Potter's brother, and you know Minerva." Algernon said as they exchanged hand shakes.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Augusta said.

"Please call me Harry. I actual wanted to talk to you about something important, Lady Longbottom. It regards your son and his wife if you have a minute." Harry asked offering his arm to the old matriarch.

"Of course, what did you want to talk about." she asked guardedly as she took his arm and walked off to the side with Algernon and Minerva following behind them.

"First, Algernon, can you put up a privacy bubble?" a few wand waves and the bubble went up. "Now Madam Longbottom I have a way to cure your son and daughter-in-law, but the cure for their minds comes with some draw backs." Harry said.

"What! How can you cure them?" Augusta asked in shock. Every expert she hired so far said there was nothing they could do for them.

"It was Algernon that actually came up with the answer. You can turn them. That would fix their minds, and counteract the five years of muscle loss they experienced laying in their hospital beds." Harry replied.

"Turn them? What are you two on about? Turn them into what?" she asked lost.

"The cure is to turn them into Hybrid vampires like me." Harry said smiling to show off his pointy canines.

"So in order to heal them you have to kill them? No way!" she said turning away from Harry like he was crazy.

"There is almost no side effects for being a hybrid. The worst thing that will happen to them is they will lose their magic, but I think you would rather they be up and around as squibs than for them to be wizards stuck in a vegetative state. Plus they can still work in law enforcement." Augusta looked torn between the two options. "Why don't you come to the meeting I'm holding Sunday at Potter Manor. This is a portkey that will take you there. Take the time leading up to the meeting to make a decision. Ask Algernon over here questions about what it means to be a hybrid, and to tell you about CTD. Algernon, I want you to help her with this decision. Also bring little Neville with you so he can play with the other kids while the adults hold our meeting." Harry finished with a warm smile.

"Okay, I will think about it." said the half dazed matriarch. Harry and Minerva bowed out and walked away. As they walked next to each other Harry's hand brushed Minerva's and she looped her hand with his. Minerva smiled to herself and let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny Min?" Harry asked.

"It's just, everyone we talk to ends up shocked and in need of a drink. You're like an overwhelming force that blows through people's lives, changing things for better or worse. You're a force of nature Harry, I mean look at me. I meet you on Sunday and here we are walking around the grounds of My school, attending the wake of an evil bastard you killed, and we're holding hands. I don't know how it happened but well…" Minerva was cut off by Harry.

"You're in love with me. It's okay I know I'm totally irresistible. It's my animal magnetism. It's just too strong for you to ignore. Your not the first woman to fall victim to the power of my sexiness…" Harry would have continued talking but he was having trouble holding Minerva up and holding in his own laughter to go on.

"I'm being serious, you big fool. I think I might like you Harry." She said when she got herself under control again.

"Well I think I might like you as well, But we do have the hurdle of you being so much older than me to contend with." He said.

"How dare you call me old, you bastard! I'm not that much older than you." She said as she hit him in the arm.

"Then there's the physical abuse to talk about." He said as she hit him again for good measure.

"I was trying to hold a real conversation and you keep making jokes about it. I was trying to say that I like being with you." she said as they sat at a small table under a tree by the lake.

"I like being with you too Min, but I haven't dated since my wife tried to kill me, and well I don't want to rush into something with you just because everyone thinks we're having sex." He said

"I know what you mean, something dawned on me last night. Any other wizard would have taken advantage of me last night, but you didn't. Not only did you make the antidote for me, you tied me up so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I like having someone to look out for me, it's been a while since I had someone to do that." She said with a soft smile.

"Well I like being with you. By the time I meet you in the other time line, you were a lot colder then you are now. I wonder if my coming back in time changed something?" Harry half asked.

"I don't know Harry, maybe? I don't know what would have changed between now and 1991. Maybe life under Albus' control made me bitter?" She half asked, half answered.

"I don't know, but maybe sometime this weekend we can try going to the movies again?" Harry asked.

"Okay, and this time I swear I won't go all cold on you." She said with a laugh.

"And this time I'll take full advantage of you if you're all drugged up again." Harry replied with a lecherous grin. When she saw the look on his face she kicked him in the shin under the table and Harry laughed. The rest of the day went the same way. Harry and Minerva approached William and Isabella Greengrass, Mad Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin. Each time Harry would give them just enough information to get them to the meeting, but not enough to be useful.

That night before bed Harry asked Little Harry about his day. "I had a lot of fun Uncle Harry. I stayed with Dora and her Mom and Dad. I held the door, and pulled out her chair. Aunt Andy said I was a gentlemen. And that I was very well mannered. I like spending time with Dora." Little Harry said.

"I see that little man. I'm glad you like spending time with Dora. She's a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders." Harry said as he helped Little Harry get situated on the couch. "Tomorrow or the day after we'll move into Potter Manner and you can sleep in a real bed instead of the couch." Harry said.

"But what about aunt Min, is she coming with us?" Little Harry asked.

"I don't think so little man. Your aunt Min has to stay at the school. She's the headmistress, after all." Harry said.

"But if we're moving away, how am I going to see Dora, or Oliver, or all of my friends in Gryffindor?" Little Harry asked.

Minerva came out of the bathroom after hearing the conversation they were having. "You can come to Hogwarts any time you want, Harry. You can spend time with me in my new office, and spend time with Poppy in the hospital wing. You can eat with your friends at lunch, and I think we can start teaching you magic. How does that sound Harry?" Minerva asked with a smile.

"Cool Aunt Min! I love spending time here." Little Harry said excitedly.

"Good now did you take your potions?" She asked.

"Yes, uncle Harry gave them to me." Little Harry said sleepy.

"Okay good night, Sweetheart." Minerva said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah, good night little man." Harry said as Little Harry drifted off to sleep. Harry took off his jacket and put it on the chair and pulled out his armory trunk.

"Are you going out tonight?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I'm going to check on Sirius, then I'm off to check on the Manor and see if we can move in yet. After that I'm going to do some recon on Death Eater houses. I should be back in time to take the dog out." Harry said as he pull his gear out and put it on.

"Okay, be careful out there." She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then hurried off to her room and shut the door. Harry was left standing shocked in front of the fireplace with a gun in one hand and a short sword in the other.

"I will get you back for that, Min, I promise." he said softly as he finished putting on his gear and smoke jumped out of the apartment and into the night.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

A/N: So I'm back to writing full time now, and I think I should be updating more frequently now. Maybe once a week. Please R&R, your feedback helps me work out where the story is going. Until next week, TBH


	11. MoWChapter 11

Master of War chapter 11

Harry smoke jumped into Minerva's apartment just as the sun was making it's first appearance in the night sky. He pulled out his armory trunk and took off all of his gear except for one of his M9s. He then shrunk his armory trunk and sat in the chair by the dying fire, and thought about what he saw on his recon of the inner circle manors. Starting with Malfoy Manor after checking on Sirius, he had hit all ten of them, and he didn't like what he saw. Each of the manors were guarded by a team of hit wizards for hire. Harry knew because he saw a few of the hit wizards he was supposed to recruit for CTD. His changing of the timeline had spooked the Death Eaters. It must have been the ones he killed in Azkaban. Hitting Death Eaters that were locked up in the most secure prison in the whole magical world must have shocked them to the core. Add to that the killing of the "indestructible" Dementors and you had a very fearful pureblood population.

There were now six guards patrolling the grounds of Malfoy manor, and that was just the ones on the outside. He didn't know if there were any more inside the manor itself. The story was the same at the Nott house, Goyle manor, and Crabbe estate. Hell, they turned the grounds of the Flint estate into a military compound. If he was going to get at them it, was going to have to be at the meeting at Malfoy manor, and even then it was going to be tricky. They might bring some of their guard teams with them taking the total number of guards on patrol into the comical amounts.

Harry started to question the decisions he made since making the jump back in time. He played out all the ways he could have handled the situation differently. From leaving the old man alive, to not killing the Death Eaters in their cells, to not making his existence in the past known. In the end he was stuck with what he had. He knew his body couldn't take another trip, even if it was just a few weeks in time. He still wasn't back to one hundred percent now, and he knew he might never get back to full fighting from. He needed more sleep now, he physically felt weaker, and when he was smoke jumping around the countryside tonight he felt winded. He hoped he would recover form the time travel, but a part of him knew it wasn't going to get much better. He was just going to have to work with what he had, and it wasn't much. He really needed to get CTD up and running. Until he did he only had himself and a handful of Unspeakable operatives to work with. If the Death Eaters struck back at the ministry, or started up their old ways again he would be hard pressed to keep up with them. He needed a team, but in order to get one up and running he needed all of the pieces to fall into place today as well as at the Sunday meeting.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw it was close to six am. He sighed, today is going to be a long day, he thought as he stood up and pulled out the war chest. He opened the first compartment and found his head of house robes. They were made of black velvet, and had dark red trim. On the right breast was the Potter crest. Harry laid them over the arm of the chair by the fire. He then pulled out a gold Roman armor chest piece with a huge red and gold lion engraved in the center. He next pulled out black slacks, a red dress shirt, and a leather harness rig with a hip scabbard, and shoulder holster. He shrunk the trunk and put it away in his bag. He turned around when he saw Ava's head pop up. "Some guard dog you are, I've been here for over an hour you know?" He asked, but the dog just looked at him, and half shrugged her head as if to say "you live here, and you're not a threat"

"I'm not a big deal ha?" he asked "What if I don't take you outside?" Harry asked with a smirk, but Ava just shrugged again and lumbered over to the sleeping form of Little Harry. She was about to lick his face when Harry gave in. "Okay, you win, just let me get a coat so I don't look out of place first. I knew buying him that dog was going to come back and bite me on the ass, Hey!" Harry jumped as Ava proved she could still hear him by nipping him on the butt. "This is the last time I ever buy smart pets. I swear if I ever have kids I'm getting them the dumbest thing I can find, I wonder if a can pass off a pet rock," Harry mumbled to himself as he found his black suit coat from yesterday, his sunglasses, and the big pink leash. He grabbed Ava by the collar and smoke jumped them outside by the forest.

They smoke jumped back to the apartment in time to see Minerva walk to the bathroom in her red silk nightie. Harry just laughed at her, but she just kept walking to the bathroom flipping him off as she passed by. Harry laughed harder and said "You should sell tickets to the show Min."

"Why? Are you offering to pay?" She asked before she shut the door.

"Your damned right I would!" Harry called out to her and he could hear her laughing.

With all of the commotion they were making Little Harry began to stir. Harry walked over to him. "Did you have a good sleep little Man?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Little Harry said as he stretched.

"It's the potions, after a few more you wont need to take them ever again. Then you won't be so hungry all the time. Do you feel any different today?" Harry asked as he helped his younger counterpart get up off the couch.

Little Harry managed to get out the N in no before falling face forwards. If Harry didn't catch him he would have hit his face in the table. "I feel like my legs are way longer now uncle Harry! How tall am I now?" Little Harry asked but it was Minerva that answered.

"I can help you there." She said as she flicked her wand and waved it over Little Harry's head. "Your five feet tall Harry. You are a good foot and a half taller then when I first saw you. That's quite a growth spurt, Harold is it healthy for him to grow that fast?" She asked Harry as she watch little Harry take a few laps around the apartment to get his bearings.

"Yeah, it's fine. He's now at the height he should have been at if he grew up with a good diet. Remember he's going to grow up to look like me. So with the right diet from now on and a light training regiment he could be a real powerhouse. add to the fact that he has magic he could be the best hit wizard ever. When we move to the manor I'm going to start training him." Harry said.

"No you won't! He's a nice little boy I don't want you turning him into a killing machine." she said protectively.

"I'm not going to turn him into a killing machine, Min. I'm just going to make sure he can look out for himself. He's still the Boy-Who-Lived, after all, and there's always going to be someone out there that wants to take him out. There are still Death Eaters out there, and it looks like it might be a big fight from what I saw last night." Harry said reassuringly.

"What did you see last night?" She asked alarmed.

"I think my presence in the past has escalated the war faster. I did reconnaissance on some of the Death Eaters' houses last night and all of then have a team of hired hit wizards protecting their homes. It's going to take a lot of planning and a good size strike force. Two things I can't do right now. I have to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot today to get Sirius out of Azkaban, then I'm going to see if I can bully the old geezers to elect William Greengrass as the new Chief Warlock. If they don't, I'm going to need you to bring the Sorting Hat to the ministry." He said as he collected his clothes off the chair but left all of the metal.

"How are you going to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot? Only the Chief Warlock, and the Minister of Magic can do that." Minerva asked confused.

"Come to the ministry at a little before ten and you'll see. Just remember the Hat, it's vital to the whole day going off with out me being thrown in jail. The last thing I need is to end up in the cell next to Sirius before lunch. Now that would be embarrassing." he said with a laugh as he took his clothes to the bathroom.

"Aunt Min, what are you and Uncle Harry talking about?" Little Harry asked taking a seat next to Minerva on the couch.

"Your uncle is planning to cause a big commotion at the Ministry this morning. He's trying to get your godfather out of jail…" She trailed off not sure what to say.

"I have a godfather? Why is he in jail for?" little Harry asked confused.

"Yes you have a godfather, you have a godmother right?" She asked rhetorically. "The reason he's in jail is because he was framed for a crime he didn't do." She said.

"Oh, so why did he go to jail if he didn't do it?" little Harry asked confused.

"The court was run by a bad guy, and he put your godfather away for a crime he didn't do because it made him look good. "

"I still don't understand it, why did they put a good guy in jail for?" little Harry asked with a frown.

"Well let's put it this way if you were in a competition to see who could make the most cookies the fastest, and you know you can make ten cookies an hour but you also know your opponent can make fifteen cookies in the same amount of time who will win?" Minerva asked with a soft smile.

"The other guy will." little Harry said.

"Right, now say you went out and bought ten cookies form the store and you added them to your batch. Who would win then?" she asked.

"I would, but that's cheating, aunt Min, and cheating's not fair." little Harry said.

"That's right Harry, it would be cheating, but nevertheless you would win, right? Well that's what the bad guy did. He put your godfather in jail to make it look like he won. And because no one knew the truth at the time, he got away with it, but I think your uncle Harry is not going to let him get away with it for much longer." Minerva said pointing to the pile of armor on the chair.

"Your damned right I'm not letting Barty Crouch get away with that." Harry said, as he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his black pants and red shirt. "I have to have a quick meditation session before I go to the ministry, so I can't have breakfast with you guys downstairs today, but if everything works out like it's supposed to then I should be back in time for lunch." Harry said as he sat on the chair opposite the one with all of his armor. "Now little man, why don't you go get dressed while I have a quick word with your aunt Min?" Harry asked his younger self.

"Okay, uncle Harry. Since you'll be gone all day can I go with Dora to the quidditch pitch to watch Oliver practice with the team?" little Harry asked as he gathered together his clothes from his trunk.

"It's okay as long as you stay with Dora, and if any of the Slytherin's give you guys a hard time tell Dora that she can use any of the non-lethal spells from the Black family book. She'll know what I mean." Harry said as he closed his eyes and rested his arms on the armrests as he sank into the chair.

"Now you just hold up right there, what spells are you talking about?" Minerva asked in her 'reprimanding a student' voice.

"Every Black is given a book on their tenth birthday, it contains spells that the Black's know. They are the combat and stealth spells that all Blacks must learn before they ride the train to Hogwarts for their third year. They are the spells the Brotherhood of the Grim created to help them with their profession. Though the Brotherhood is no more, all Blacks must know the spells." Harry said.

"So it's Black family magic? Does that mean you can't tell me what they are?" Minerva asked knowing full well that Family magic must be kept secret from any non-family member.

"Yes." Harry simply said.

"Okay, so you can't tell me what the spells are, can you at least tell me what the Black family profession was." Minerva asked.

"Sure I can, the Brotherhood of the Grim was a group of assassins." Harry replied flippantly.

"WHAT!" Minerva yelled.

"Relax Min, there are a lot of non-lethal spells in the book, in fact most of the spells in the book are non-lethal. The Brotherhood preferred to kill with blades. that's where you get the saying "if you see a Grim, your time is up" they were talking about a man dressed in all black, not a dog. Although they say that most of the Blacks have abilities that help them with the profession. A lot of Blacks have animagus forms and some of the women have metamorphmagus abilities. I wish the Brotherhood was still around, I sure as hell could use them now." Harry said.

"Why the hell would you want more Blacks. The whole family is dark, and from what you just said they sounded like dark wizards back then too." Minerva said with a huff.

"Actually the Blacks have always been fighters for the light. They never associated with dark families until the Malfoys created an alliance with them in 1745. They tricked the Blacks into using the resources of the Brotherhood to try to overthrow the minister. The Aurors and the Hit wizards guards of the day lead by Gregory Bones knew of the plot, and ambushed the assassins, killing most of them. From that day on the only families that would do business with them were the darker families, and it was not good for them in the beginning. Almost all of the people that would deal with them had a relative that was taken out by a Brotherhood assassin. They lost a lot of their power and wealth over the next few decades until there was almost nothing left of their once proud name. just think about it this way Min, if the brotherhood still existed today the Death Eaters would have never made it as far as they did." Harry said.

"I didn't know that. Where did you learn all of this from?" she asked.

"As the acting Head of House I found the records they kept of all of their dealings in the Black family vault." Harry replied.

"Well now that that's out of the way what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, when I call the emergency session later, you will be alerted and have to come to the Ministry building, but if you were to accompany me to the meeting I think the day would go much more smoothly. Plus, I would have another founders heir with me. With you and Amelia Bones standing with me we would have three of the four founding heirs there giving use the leverage I would need to push some of the things I need to through." At seeing her shocked look Harry asked, "You are aware you're the last surviving member of the Ravenclaw line don't you?"

"Yes I am aware, but Albus told me and my mother that since my father died we couldn't do anything with the title, he said that without a head of house we couldn't even claim to know we were descendents let alone an heir." She said with alarm.

"I thought as much. You should be able to connect to the castle better after you claim the Ravenclaw ring. It's in a small chamber off of the headmaster's office, if you want to head up there after breakfast we can get you the ring and I can talk to the Sorting Hat, then you can accompany me to the two meetings I have to get to before I start my Wizengamot show." Harry said.

"Yes I would like that very much. I will go put on my head of house robes and take young Harry down to breakfast. I will have Filius look after things while we're gone." she said.

"Good I need to spend the next hour meditating to get my strength back up to the level it needs to be I case of a fight." Harry said as he slipped into a coma like state.

Minerva just shrugged and told little Harry to not disturb his uncle as she headed into her room to change for the day. Twenty minutes later she took little Harry down to breakfast. At the Gryffindor table little Harry broke off and went to sit in the spot that was left open for him next to Tonks, and Minerva took her new seat on the gold throne in the middle of the teachers table. When professor Flitwick sat down next to her he asked her where Harold was.

"He's back at my apartment getting ready for a big meeting. I actually have to be there as well so can you take over for the morning?" she asked.

"Sure I can Minerva. Where is this big meeting happening if you don't mind me asking?" the little professor asked.

"I guess it's okay to tell you but you have to keep it to yourself until after we get back. Harry found proof of Sirius Black's innocence, and he's going to call a meeting of the Wizengamot to get him free." she said softly

"What!" he asked shocked.

"Shhhh! I said keep it down." she said as she cast a privacy bubble around them, "I was shocked also, when I first heard it, but I've seen the proof and it's true. An innocent man was thrown in jail for no reason at all." she said.

"Oh Merlin, Minerva, I can't believe it. How did this happen? The truth should have come out during his trial?" he asked.

"There was never a trial. He was just thrown right into Azkaban without even being questioned. Now Harold is going to get him out, how I don't know, but he says he's got hard evidence to prove it." she said.

"Wow, well good luck to you both, and be sure to tell me the good news when you two get back. Sirius Black might not have been a Claw, but some of the pranks he pulled on the Snakes were funny." The little professor said with a soft smile.

"Will do Filius. Now I have to meet Harry by my office so we can leave." She said as she stood up and made her exit form a side door. At the gargoyle entrance to her office she found Harry leaned against the wall. He was dressed in the gold armor and had his head of house robes draped over his shoulders like a cape. She also saw he had his hand gun in the holster under his left arm, and a jewel encrusted dagger on his belt next to the empty scabbard.

"I don't have to password yet." He said with a smile.

"I haven't given it to you yet." She said with a small smirk. Seeing him in the armor and the robes was giving her a warm feeling in all the right places. She always did love a man in uniform, and it must have shown on her face because when she glanced up she saw him holding back a laugh.

"If you think this is sexy, you should see me in full SAS dress. I have a lot of brass, and let face it, chicks love the brass." Harry said with a cocky smile.

"Come on, lets get this over with." She said before giving the password, 'the prides perch' and leading Harry up to her new office. At the top of the stairs Harry was shocked at how different the office looked. Gone was the big gold trimmed desk, in it's place was a light wood desk half it's size. Also gone was the height advantage for the chair behind the desk. Now both the two chairs in front of the desk and the one behind it were the same medium size, and covered in what Harry assumed to be the McGonagall tartan. The two huge wing backed chairs by the fireplace were replaced by a red leather couch and flanked by two smaller gold chairs. Also missing was the painting of Albus Harry expected to find.

"I don't see the old tosser's painting up, what did you do to it?" Harry asked.

"I had the elves burn it before it could become active, and I said the prick didn't make one. Everyone believes it, because they never expected the old fart to die." she said.

"Good. All I needed was to see the bastard every time I came up here to talk to you. I also see Fawkes' perch is gone, what happened to him?" Harry asked as he stood on the spot where the big gold perch used to sit.

"I have no idea. I came up here after the old man was pronounced dead, and the bird bowed to me and burned up, but we couldn't find a baby chick in the ashes." Minerva said as she took a seat behind her new desk.

"Well if you put the perch back up I think I can have Hedwig's Fawkes spend time in here. It will give you a means of communication with anyone." Harry said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hedwig's Fawkes? I thought he was older then her?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well that's true, but you've met Hedwig, she's a bit opinionated and very demanding…" What he was going to say next was cut off by Hedwig flashing in above his head and smacking him with her wing before she flashed out again. "Did I mention that she also hears everything too?" Harry asked rhetorically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No I don't think you have." she said, in between laughs.

"Well, it's like I said this morning, I'm never getting another smart pet again. If I have a kid, they're getting something very stupid. I don't need another animal outsmarting me." He said with a pout.

"Now that that's over where is the ring?" Minerva asked with barely contained excitement in her eyes.

"For that we need to have a word with Floppy." Harry said as he walked over to the book shelf with the old Sorting Hat. "Hey Floppy, how are you doing on this fine morning?" Harry asked the old hat.

"Very fine, thank you." The hat replied.

"Good to hear. I need the location of Ravenclaw's ring and the sword of Gryffindor please." Harry asked.

"And just who do you think you are asking for those two things?" Asked the hat defensively.

"I'm the heir of Gryffindor, and Minerva over there is the Heir of Ravenclaw, and the acting Head of Hogwarts." Harry said showing the hat his ring.

"Oh? Well that changes a lot of things. For me to give you the sword I need to be put onto of your head so I can verify your claim." The hat said.

"Okay." Harry said as he picked up the hat and set it on his head. A few minutes later and the hat asked to be held out over Harry's hand. The sword of Gryffindor fell out handle first and Harry caught it. "Thank you Floppy." Harry said as he put the sword into the scabbard on his belt.

"For the ring, Minerva will need to locate the crest on the mantle over the fireplace." The hat said as the two of them walked up to the fireplace and found the gold crest of Hogwarts set into the center flag stone of the fireplace mantle.

"Found it." Minerva said.

"Now with a blade cut the palm of your hand and place it over the crest." The hat instructed. Harry pulled out his ever present black combat knife from his back but Minerva waved him of.

"No I have one and it's probably cleaner then that thing, I've seen you use that thing to cut your food, your nephew's finger, and Merlin only knows what else, and I've never even seen you run it under the tap let alone clean it." She said as she raised the hem of her dress to reveal a silver dagger in a leather sheath strapped to her thigh. Harry wolf whistled, and Minerva just waved him off. "What? You said there was a chance we would get into a fight today so I came prepared." She said with a shrug as she ran the blade over her palm and put it back. She put her hand on the crest and it glowed. The fire in the fireplace went out and the whole inside of the fireplace lowered into the floor to reveal a hidden room. A metal grate slid over the hole in the floor to let them pass.

"Rowena Ravenclaw built this room to house her Books, and her treasures." The hat said as they stepped into a room about half the size of the office. The room had wall to wall book shelves full of old tomes. On the wall over the fireplace was a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw in blue robes sitting on the headmaster's throne in the great hall. "Rowena, being the smartest of the four, was the first headmistress of Hogwarts. She also put in this room because the next six headmasters were her direct descendents. The chest of small drawers over in the corner houses the Ravenclaw family jewels. The ring should be in the top drawer." The Sorting Hat said as Minerva walked up to the wooden six foot tall chest and pulled out the top drawer. Sitting in the blue velvet lining of the drawer was a gold ring with a big round face. On the face of the ring was a black raven perched on an open book it's eye made of a small emerald. Minerva picked up the ring with shaking hand, and dropped it back into the drawer. Harry put the hat on a blue wing backed chair and took the ring from the drawer.

"Here, let me Min, before you drop it again." Harry said with a charming smile. She nodded nervously and stuck out her left hand. "Um, wrong hand Min, at least for a little while." Harry said in a wavering voice as he got a flash back to when he proposed to Hermione all those years ago.

"Right, sorry." she said putting her left hand down and bringing her right hand up.

"You don't have to be this nervous Min, it's just a ring." Harry said with a charming smile.

"It's more then a ring Harry. It's proof I'm a part of something bigger than me. It's proof that I can claim my heritage. That the old bastard was lying to me all those years ago." she said as he slid the ring onto her right ring finger. The ring resized itself and glowed for a second.

"I feel the wards. I can feel them, and every person in the castle." she said as she stumbled. Harry caught her and helped her to the other chair next to the hat.

"That's the power of the ring. It was made for the headmaster. It will help you run the school more efficiently " the hat said.

"Now that you have the ring and I have the sword we need to get to our first meeting. We need to make a floo call to Amelia Bones." Harry said as they walked back to the office. "Floppy how do we close the entrance and re-open it later?" Harry asked the hat in his hands.

"Just touch the crest again, Minerva, and it will open and close, and you don't need to cut your hand again. That was just to get the crest to recognize you." the hat said.

"Thank you very much Floppy, you've been a huge help." Harry said.

"It is my honor to serve the founder's heirs. I have seen your thoughts and I know that your going to call a meeting of the Wizengamot. It would be my honor to accompany you to the Ministry. I know the rules you're going to use to gain control of the Wizengamot as I was around at the time of it's creation. I can give credence to your claims." Floppy said in a very serious tone.

"Thank you very much Floppy. I think you would look very nice traveling on Minerva's head, don't you Min?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Okay, but you stay out of my head, or I will put you away in a box until the sorting next year." Minerva threatened the hat.

"I would never, my lady." The hat said with a half bow.

"Now that that's all worked out I need you to make the floo call to Amelia's office." Harry said to Minerva as she stared at her new ring.

"What? Oh yes I'll make the call. What should I say to her?" Minerva asked as she took some floo powder from the jar on the mantle.

"Tell her you need a meeting with her immediately. Tell her you have information about a double murder, and a poisoning. Also tell her that you have someone that can provide evidence to both claims and if she's still skeptical she can call Algernon Croaker, head of the Department of Mysteries to verify the claims. But you have to tell her we need to do this in her office at the Ministry, it's the only place besides the DoM that is not monitored by Fudge." Harry said.

"I can do that." she said to Harry before she tossed in the floo powder and stuck her head into the green flames. A few minutes later she pulled her head out. "She's clearing her office of staff, and said we could floo into her office in few minutes." Minerva said as she straightened her dress.

"We won't be using the floo, it's monitored by the transportation department. Hedwig will take us. Plus I think it will give her a better first impression, don't you?" He asked with a smirk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amelia Bones was giving out the last of her orders to her top Aurors, but in her head all she could think about was what Minerva had said to her during the floo call. She had a lead on a double homicide, and a poisoning? How the hell did the Headmistress of a school come by that kind of information? Was it about one of her students? That's all she needed, some student going around poisoning people. When the last Auror left she called her secretary over the intercom system on her desk and told her to hold all calls, and appointments. She had just enough time to pull off her monocle and wipe it on her robes before a giant fireball erupted in the middle of her office. Buy the time she jumped out of her seat and snatched her wand from her desk the fire was gone and standing in it's place was Minerva McGonagall with the sorting hat on her head and a man dressed in gold armor and black cape, and a white phoenix on his shoulder. She kept her stance behind her desk and her wand up at the ready position. "What is the meaning of this?" she yelled out.

Harry knowing that look in her eyes knew he had to explain his appearance fast and truthfully or he could end up very badly hurt. "I'm the heir of Gryffindor and I have information you need. I have a package here for you that will explain it better." Harry said as he started to reach for something inside his robes.

"Hold it right there! Don't make another move." Bones said as she advanced towards him wand still up at the ready and the tip glowing red.

"Rookie mistake, I'm sorry for startling you." Harry said putting his hands up, as he let her take his sword and gun.

"Where's your wand?" She said as she looked him over for more weapons.

"I don't have one. I'm a squib. The package I'm talking about is in the right in side pocket of my robes." Harry said she found a folded bulky parchment envelope. She opened it up and her Auror badge fell out. She stared at it in disbelief. She then took a look at the letter inside and she was transfixed. Was she really reading a letter from herself? If not, then how did someone forge her writing style so good? And if it was real then the man in front of her was on a mission she, the Minister of Magic, had signed off on. She looked up at Harry. "Can you prove any of this?" She asked accusingly.

"Algernon Croaker can. He was the person that came up with the time portkey. He also can vouch for all of the information I'm going to give you." Harry said.

"This is ridiculous, Amelia. We came here to help you and you treat us like we're criminals. Why don't you make a floo call to Croaker and have him come up here. I'm going to take a seat over there like a normal guest would." Minerva said as she walked over to one of the two chairs in front of Amelia's desk.

"And I would really like to put my arms down at some point too, Millie." Harry said with a charming smile.

"You stay where I can see you." She said to Harry. She threw some floo powder into her small fireplace and called out "Algernon Croaker!" A few seconds later Algernon's head appeared in the fire place.

"Oh hello Amelia. What can I do for you this morning?" Croaker asked with a big charming smile.

"Do you know this man?" She asked pointing to Harry who still stood in the middle of her office with his hands up.

"Yes, that's Harold Potter. He is half working for my department but on a Royal appointed mission. May I ask why you are holding him at wand point?" Algernon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"He arrived in my office in a ball of flames and armed to the teeth, that's why." She said.

"Well he is definitely on our side, and from my brief meeting with him he seems to always have a gun on him." Algernon said with a shrug.

"Well I disarmed him, so he no threat now…" She trailed off as both Algernon and Minerva started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, just the fact that you think he's disarmed." Minerva said.

"Yeah, Hey Harry, how many more weapons do you have on you that she missed?" Algernon asked.

Harry looked at Amelia with an innocent look on his face and answered "four." He pulled his ever present black knife from his back and put it on the desk. He then pulled a throwing knife from his sleeve and added it to the pile. He then bent over and pulled a Walter PPK from his leg holster and laid it on the pile. He reached behind him and pulled out his short sword from under his armor chest plate and put it on the desk. Lastly he pulled out his armory trunk from his pocket, enlarged it on the floor next to where he was standing and popped open the lid to show the head of the DMLE the arsenal he kept with him at all times. When he stood up again he had an apologetic look on his face as he saw Amelia's shock.

"I never really had you, did I?" She asked softly as he took the seat next to Minerva.

"No, but I must say you were quick on the draw." Harry said with his charming smile.

"Okay, with that out of the way we need to go over everything before we call a meeting of the Wizengamot." Minerva said.

"What?" Yelled Amelia and Algernon.

"We are using our status as founder's heirs to call a meeting of the Wizengamot later this morning and you can either help us or you can be spectators like the rest of the wizards in the room." Minerva said showing off her ring.

"Wow, Min, you're a whole lot more confident after you put on the ring. But she's telling the truth. Algernon we need you to get the prisoner out of holding and bring him up here, he doesn't need to be conscious when you bring him up to the office. Also have a few Operation specialists with you when you come up I have a few more people we can bring with us to the meeting." Harry said to the floating head in the fireplace.

"Anyone in particular you want me to bring Harry." Asked Croaker.

"No," Harry said but then changed his mind after taking a look at the slumped over Head of law enforcement. "Actually see if you can get Ghost to come with you. We can kill a few more birds with a lot less stones if you can get him to the office. You don't need him in costume for the meeting but he will need some robes for the Wizengamot session later." Harry said.

"I'll see what I can do, Ghost hasn't reported for duty in over five years now. I don't think he would come back to the department. But we do have his armory trunk down here. I'll floo into the office in a few minutes." Croakers said with a big smile.

"No! don't use the floo, it's too heavily monitored. I'll send one of the Phoenixes to flash you guys up here in ten minutes." Harry said.

"Will do Harry." Algernon said as he pulled his head back out of the fireplace and the flame turned back to red.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Amelia asked.

"We can have a full meeting in about ten minutes about what's going to happen today." Harry said before calling for Marc the Phoenix and telling him to report to Algernon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Down in the DoM Algernon Croaker pulled his head out of his fireplace, and walked over to a safe in the wall of his office and pulled out a small wooden box. He called for a meeting of all of the Unspeakables in the conference room immediately. A minute later the long room at the end of the hall was full of gray cloaked figures. After doing a quick head count Croaker waved his hands to get everyone's full attention. "We need to call in as many of the Operations teams as we can right now. We are going to be reforming that group into something called Counter Terrorism Division. We have a few important tasks for today but after that we will call a meeting in this conference room to talk about it. For those of you in this room now that used to be a part of Operations group, get your gear and meet back here in five minutes." He said and six Unspeakables jumped out of their seats and left the room. He then looked at the remaining group of forty odd people still seated. "The rest of you, get a list together and start making house calls to the Unspeakables that are absent. Tell them that they don't need to make any commitments, and they are not being asked to rejoin if they don't want to. We just need them to attend the meeting. Don't contact Ghost, I'm going to send some one personally for him." He said as he dismissed the group.

A minute later a huge six and a half foot tall male Unspeakable walked back into the room and took a knee in front of Croaker. He had on the same gray robes with the hood up to black out his face, but underneath them he wore a heavy black dragon hide vest. Over the top of the robes he had a wide dragon hide belt on his waist that held a long knight's sword in a scabbard, a long dagger, and three spare wands in holders. "Wolf, reporting for duty Sir." He said in a deep rumbling tone of voice. as he bowed his head and pulled back his hood to reveal piercing gray eyes and shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Wolf had been waiting for this day for a long time. He loved working for Operations, and was devastated when they disbanded the group five years ago. He had stayed with the Unspeakables, but that had more to do with his limited work opportunities as a werewolf than a real love of doing research. The whole time he worked as a researcher he prayed they would recall the operations group. Now that they had he was looking forward to being back out in the field again, he just hoped his team would come back to work too.

"Wolf, just man I was hoping to see. I need you to take Ghost's trunk up to him and tell him to meet us in Amelia Bones' office immediately." Croaker said as he enlarged the wood box, and pulled out a gold badge on a metal beaded chain. The badge consisted of a gold owl holding a sword in it's talons, and a wand in it's beak. Croaker looped the chain over Wolf's head letting the badge rest in the center of his chest.

"What if he says no? I've seen him in the halls and he barely acknowledges my presences. I think he's left the group for good, Boss." Wolf asked as he put his hood back up.

"Tell him it's a matter of life and death. Also remind him that he swore an oath to fight the darkness and that oath is for life." Croaker said handing Wolf another badge as he stood up and bowed before he walked out of the conference room as the next two Unspeakables walked in and took the same kneeling position that Wolf did. They pulled back their hoods to reveal a fat man with glasses and short dark hair, and a skinny blond woman with light blue eyes. "Mace and Dagger, I want you in charge of the prisoner, I want you to put him in so many magic canceling shackles he won't be able to see magic let alone use it. I then want you to bring him in here." He asked to the two as he put their badges around necks.

"Yes sir." Said Mace as they put their hoods back up, and left the conference room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Wolf stepped out. The people standing by the gate gave him a wide berth. He looked at the office directory and found the name he was looking for. He walked down a hall and up to a door. He knocked twice and Arthur Weasley opened the door looking shocked to see him. "I need to have a private word with you about Operations business." Wolf said looking at Perkins.

"Not a problem the room's all yours, Arthur!" Perkins said as he grabbed his bag and all but ran from the small office. Wolf just shrugged as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"What is this about Wolf. The group was disbanded." Arthur said.

"It's been called back in to service again, and the Boss requested your presence in Bones' office. It's a matter of life and death." Wolf said as he held out a shrunken black trunk, and the gold shield.

"Well tell your Boss that Ghost is retired from the fighting game. I have a good job now, I can't afford to be running around in gray robes any more." Arthur said looking at the objects but not taking them.

"The Boss said to remind you that you took an oath to fight the darkness. And that oath is for life." Wolf said holding out the trunk and badge again.

"Yeah well, I made that oath a long time ago when I was young and stupid…" Arthur trailed off as Wolf pulled out his dagger and stabbed it into the desk next to Arthur's hand.

"How Dare You Make Light of The Oath!" Wolf yelled. "I lived my life by that oath for ten years and so did you! We work in the dark to serve the Light. Say it Arthur. Repeat the oath and take your place as my brother again. We work in the dark…"

"To serve the light." Said Arthur softly as he stood from his chair hugged Wolf with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I forgot the oath, my brother." He said as he pulled back.

"It happens to the best of us. I myself was close to losing it. Thank the Gods they recalled us." Wolf said as Arthur took the trunk and resized it with a tap of his wand. He took off his work robes and popped open the lid of his war trunk and pulled out his vest.

"Is this a permanent recall, or just a few missions?" Arthur asked as he pulled his gray robes over his head.

"I don't know, but the boss said something about terrorism division. I think they're going to toss us in with other fighters to make a permanent group of fighters." Wolf said as Arthur buckled his wide belt and pull out his long sword.

"Well when I walk out of here today they're going to know I'm an Unspeakable, so there's no going back to a desk after this." Arthur said as he pulled out two daggers and four wands and added them to his belt.

"With the way the Boss sounded, I think this is a full recall, and like you, I can't go back to research. I'll kill myself from the boredom." Wolf said as Arthur put away his trunk and slung his badge over his head.

"Well Ghost is ready for orders. Let all who serve the dark cringe in fear." Arthur said as he raised his hood plunging his face into darkness.

"Good to have you back, Brother." Wolf said with a bow.

Beta'ed by: Hawk Wood

A/N Bit of a cliffie, I know. Until next time, same bat time, same bat channel.


	12. MoWChapter 12

Chapter 12

In the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office sat Harry, Minerva, and the woman in charge, Amelia Bones. They where sipping tea and waiting impatiently for the group of Unspeakables to arrive. Harry's head shot up and a huge ball of flames burst into existence off to the side of the office. When the flames dissipated six people were standing to the side and behind Harry and Minerva, four clad in Gray robes with the hoods up, one in black and gray dress robes and the last in chains. Harry stood and looked at the new arrivals. "No Ghost?" he asked with disappointment.

"I sent Wolf to get him. He should be coming up shortly." Croaker said with a smile.

"Well lets get Pettigrew out of the way first. Amelia, I would like you to meet the last Order of Merlin recipient, Peter Pettigrew. As you can see he's very much alive." Harry said, and Amelia was out of her seat like a shot, and running scans on the chained up man.

"I'll be damned, so it is. Does this mean that Sirius Black, an ex-Auror, is innocent?" She asked as she took her seat and tried to drink her tea with shaky hands.

"Yes he is, of all of his crimes, I'd say charges, but he was never given a trial. But Crouch was too interested in getting good press to think about questions like: Is this the right man? If it is, where is the evidence? If he didn't do it, who did? It's hard to make a trial if you don't want one. Besides he needed the good press, his son was found to be a Death Eater that very same day. He needed to be seen as a tough on crime judge to take the attention off of Jr." Harry said as he took his seat.

"We have to get him out of Azkaban. What can I do to help?" Amelia asked.

"I would like to send a team of Unspeakables to get him out of Azkaban now so he can make himself look presentable at the Wizengamot meeting later today. To do that I need you to sign a transfer form so we can bring him here." Harry said.

"I can do that." She said as she got the right form out of her desk draw, and started to fill it out. "Will we need to bring in a healer in for him?" She asked as she signed the form.

"No, for the last few days I've been sneaking him healing potions so he should be healthy enough to stand trial." Harry said not looking at Amelia.

"You've been sneaking into Azkaban?" Bones asked shocked.

"Yes, and I may have killed the Dementors." Harry said as he took the transfer form off her desk and handed it to Croaker, who turned around and handed it to two of the Unspeakables. The two hooded figures left to carry out their orders. Just then there was a beeping on the intercom and a voice came out.

"Director there's two Unspeakables out here asking to see you. What should I tell them?" Came the voice of Amelia's secretary Joan.

Amelia looked at Harry with a questioning glance and after receiving a nod she replied, "Send them in, Joan" a few seconds later and the door to the office opened and two more Unspeakables walked in.

Harry look at the two new gray cloaked men and made a face. "My god! I forgot what the poison did to you. Croaker, we need to handle the purge now, it can't wait, we need Ghost back up to fighting form." Harry said as he pulled out his trunk and found the potions he was looking for. He turned back to Ghost and handed him a glowing lime green potion.

"I'm not taking that." Ghost said with a sound of disgust in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, it tastes a lot worse than it looks, and you have to take it, you've been poisoned. This will help you." Harry said still holding the potion out.

"Do I have to?" Ghost asked Croaker.

"I'm afraid so, we can't have you working operations under the influence of a poison." Croaker said with a sad smile.

"Fine, give it here." Ghost said as he took the potion and downed it in one go.

"Min, conjure up a big bucket, and you might want to take that hood off." Harry said to Ghost as Minerva made a big garbage can.

"Why would I…" That was as far as he got before he rushed over to the can and vomited up a thick black and green slime. It didn't stop for the next five minutes and the sound of it was making the rest of the occupants in the room feel a little green around the gills. Final after what seemed like forever to Arthur, the heaving stopped. He promptly fell over and curled up into little ball. "Who did this to me?" He moaned.

"Well I did." Harry said with a sad look on his face. He had to take the purge before. It ranked up there with some of the worst things to ever happen to him.

"No, I mean who poisoned me?" Ghost said shivering from the detoxifying potion.

"Well Dumbledore gave you your first dose, but your wife has been adding some into your morning tea for the past twenty years." Harry said.

"Why? Why was she trying to kill me?" Arthur monad pitifully.

"She wasn't trying to kill you Arthur, she was trying to keep you in love with her. The potion she was feeding you was a rare mix of love potion and mind control draught. The old man gave her the idea when he saw she liked you, and it was a perfect way to stop the two most powerful people in the graduating class from staying together. Tell me Arthur, who were you going out with before Christmas break your last year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he helped The unspeakable into a chair.

"I was seeing… um ….umm….it's right on the tip of my tongue, but for the life of me I can't remember her name." Arthur said rubbing his head.

"It was me Arthur. Don't you remember? We were in love. You told me that we were going to join the Auror academy after we left Hogwarts," Amelia said in tears.

"No, yes? I'm confused, I can't seem to recall all of my memories. I…it's like there's this huge blank spot, and my head feels like it's splitting open." Arthur said, rocking back and forth and holding his head.

"Can't you do something for him?" she yelled at Harry, but Harry just shook his head sadly.

"I can't give him anything for the next ten minutes because his body will just reject it. Come here and sit with him." Harry said as he helped Arthur lay down on the couch Minerva transfigured out of the chair he was sitting on. Amelia sat down and held Arthur's head in her lap, running her fingers through his thinning red hair.

"I know why that bitch Molly did this to him, but why did the old man start it? Why would he break us up? We were going to get married after we graduated. Why did he do this?" Amelia asked softly as more tears streaked down her face.

"To stop you two from becoming stronger than him. He knew that you two were going to be together, hell, your magic was forming a bond. You were headed for a soul bond, and the Auror academy. He just couldn't let that happen. You two would have been a force of nature. Two of the best Aurors the department ever saw, better than the Longbottoms. Hell, look what you did on your own, Amelia. Now think about how much stronger the two of you would have been together. In fact it is the same story as the Longbottoms, they were attacked by the Death Eaters after the war was over because Snape told the Lestrange's that their master succeeded and that he ordered the Longbottoms killed as well. How do you think they knew where the Longbottoms were. Snape told them. No, for decades Dumbledore manipulated people to make sure that no one was strong enough to stop him. You are just two of many." Harry said.

"Do you have a list of the others?" She asked looking down at Arthur still in pain.

"Yes, but some I can't help. Some people really fell in love with their new spouses. Some of them are dead. But for the few I can help I will help. One of them I'm in the process of helping now. Narcissa Malfoy is working with me to set up an ambush for the top ranking Death Eaters in the next few days. I have more plans, but they all hinge on if this meeting goes well, today. That's why I need all the allies I can get this morning. It's been ten minutes, he can take this, it will fix him up." Harry said passing a pink potion to Amelia for Arthur. She helped him drink it and almost instantly you could see the color come back to his skin. "That potion will help you recover some of the strength you lost from being drugged for so long. Later, I can get you a box of them to take, and hopefully it will help you re-grow your hair. Your only forty-six years old, you shouldn't be half bald." Harry said with a smile. He then looked at his watch and saw it was half past nine. "We need more Unspeakables, do you have any more?" Harry asked Croaker.

"No these seven are all the ones we had working in the department, but I can see if there are anymore that came back if you like?" Algernon asked.

"No I think we can fill in with a few Aurors, Amelia, are there any Aurors that you know that are completely loyal to you?" Harry asked

"Yes I have a few. Why?" She asked as she stood up and helped Arthur to his feet.

"As the meeting takes place I'm going to have a couple of arrests that need to be made, I'm thinking that we might need more people to cover them." Harry said, looking off into space thinking.

"Who are you arresting?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, just Crouch, Crouch Jr. and Undersecretary Umbridge. I'd add Fudge to the list but I don't have someone to replace him yet. That is, unless you want the job Amelia?" Harry asked with a smirk, because he knew that the Amelia from his time line put 'never take the minister job' in her letter to herself.

"No, I like my job, thank you very much! I hate the politics of this place sometimes," Amelia said, taking a seat behind her desk.

"Okay, how about you Ghost? Would you like to be the Minister of Magic?" Harry asked with a smirk, knowing Arthur hated politics as much as Amelia.

"No thank you. With the recalling of Operations, I have a feeling I'm going to be busy for a while." Ghost said with a shake of his head.

"Why do you think it will take more than the seven of us to bring in one ugly fat toad woman and a Death Eater? I think we can handle it." Mace said with a shrug.

"The Death Eater is under the Imperious curse, it's the house elf you have to worry about. She is named Winky and is fiercely loyal to the boy. You can't kill her either, she is a huge ally if we can turn her." Harry said.

"I still don't get it, it's just an elf, what's the big deal?" Asked Mace.

"You've never fought an elf before have you? They're fast and almost impossible to land a spell on, and if you do, you only have a short window to bind them because our spells don't work on them like they do us. You need a lot of power behind the spell to make it work." Harry said looking puzzled. "I got it. Vicky!" Harry called out, and the tall thin house elf in Potter dress robes pop in to the room.

"Master Harry called for me?" she asked, in perfect English.

"Yes, I need to arrest a bad man but he's guarded by an elf that doesn't know her master is bad. We need to subdue her without hurting her. Can you get a few elves together and go with the Aurors to help them?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can. I will have a three elf team meet the Aurors at the location. All they have to do is call for me and I will bring the elves," Victoria the elf said with a bow.

"Vicky, you're the best and don't let anyone tell you different." Harry said as he hugged the elf. "With that settled, now all we have to do is call a meeting of the Wizengamot and push through the things we need." Harry said.

"I can call in a few favors and make sure you get a majority vote, Harry, all I have to do is make a few floo calls." Algernon said with a shrug.

"Great! Amelia, can he use your fireplace? I want to get this show on the road, already." Harry asked.

"Sure, Go right ahead." Amelia said. As she stepped out of the way so Algernon could sit at her desk.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was a strange group that stepped off the elevator at the bottom floor. The group made up of six Unspeakables in full combat equipment, mixed in with four Aurors in royal blue robes, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At the head of the group was a witch dressed in red and wearing the sorting hat. They were all led by a man in gold plate armor and black cape. As they approached the doors of Courtroom Ten they were stopped by the one Auror guard patrolling the floor. "Hold it. What are you doing down here?" The guard asked a little unsure of his odds against this group.

"We are here to call the Wizengamot into session, Auror." Said Amelia as she stepped out of the group and approached the young man in blue.

"Oh, Director Bones! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry for stopping you." He said as he stepped aside to let them pass, bowing to the Unspeakables.

"That was easy." Dagger said with a smirk in her voice.

"It helps to have the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with you." Harry said with a laugh. They walked into court room ten and stopped in the center.

"Now what?" Asked Minerva.

"Well, I'm not totally sure." Harry said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Amelia said as she rounded on Harry and poked him in the chest.

"Well, in the future's past when I wanted to call a meeting of the Wizengamot, I just had you do it." Harry said scratching his head.

"Well that's just great, now what do we do?" Bones asked.

"I think I can be of assistance here," said the sorting hat on Minerva's head. "You need to find the Gryffindor stone. It will be a flagstone in the floor with the Gryffindor crest on it." The hat said.

"Okay everyone spread out and find the stone." Harry called out. After a few minutes of searching Wolf found it in front of the Members seats and ten feet in front of the accused chair. "Now what, Floppy?" Harry asked.

"You need to draw the sword of Gryffindor and cut your hand, then touch your hand to the floor." The hat said. Harry shrugged and pulled out the jewel encrusted sword and slit his right palm. He then took kneeled down and laid his hand on the stone. The stone glowed and raised out of the ground a foot and a half. When Harry pulled his hand back he saw the crest had changed into a slot in the center of the stone. "Now you need to put the sword into the slot ." Floppy said. Harry turned the sword around in his hand and slid it into the slot. The blade went down about a foot and stopped. And nothing happened.

"Is it broken or something?" Dagger asked, looking at the sword with some skepticism.

"No, it's not broken, it takes a few seconds for the sword to get reacquainted with the stone. I swear, you kids today, it's all instant gratification…" The hat trailed off as a bright light came from the sword almost blinding the people standing closest to it. "Now that the sword has re-bonded with the stone, all you have to do is grip the sword and say emergency session." The hat said.

Harry took hold of the handle and said. "Emergency Session!" Within seconds Wizards and witches in plum colored robes started to portkey into the courtroom. When Tiberius Ogden landed he looked around and saw the group at the front of the room standing next to a sword sticking out of the floor.

"What is the meaning of this? We have no leader, therefore, we can not be called into session. As the elder house leader I demand an explanation for this unorthodox meeting." Ogden stated as he walked to the front of the room to face the group.

"I, as the heir of Gryffindor, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House Potter, called this emergency session to resolve a matter regarding the false imprisonment of another Head of an Ancient and Noble House. I call this meeting by the powers of overview given to the house of Gryffindor in the first session of this august body. It is my right as the Heir to Gryffindor to call this body to chambers to right any injustice I find. I also have the backing of the last Heir to Ravenclaw," Harry said holding out his hand to bring everyone's attention to Minerva. "And one of the last Heirs of Hufflepuff," he said waving his hand at Amelia Bones. "With three of the four Founders' Heirs here, I call you to your seats to begin." Harry said.

"And we are just suppose to take your word as law? How are we to know if you are telling the truth? How do we even know if that rule is even real?" Ogden asked puffing out he chest.

"I can vouch for the rule," said the sorting hat, "I was there when the rule was put into play. It was never written down because they thought it would be obvious to members that the man that thought up the idea of the Wizengamot would hold some power over the group." the hat said with a sarcastic tone.

Ogden stared at the sorting hat in shock. "My apologies Lord Potter. We shall take our seats and start this session immediately." Said Ogden with a low bow.

"Thank you, Lord Ogden, as I was saying, this session is to put right a wrong that should not have happened." Harry said as the Members of the Wizengamot took their seats. "Are there any more complaints or question before we start, or can I start presenting my case now?" Harry asked.

"Yes I have one, who are you? I went to school with James Potter and I was under the impression that his son, Harry Potter, was the last of the Potter line." asked Malcolm Parkinson.

Harry knew he had to tread carefully with Malcolm, he was a Ravenclaw during the time James Potter attended Hogwarts, and was good friends with both of his parents. "I'm James' older Squib brother, Harold William Potter. You've met me once, the summer of 76, I introduced you to a young Slytherin girl. You remember." Harry said looking Malcolm in the eye. Malcolm got the message, play along and you'll get the back story later.

"Oh yes, how could I forget." Malcolm said with a half smile. James Potter was the one who introduced him to a Slytherin in the summer of 1976, she ended up marrying him three years later. It was a story that only four other people knew: James, Lily, Crouch, his wife, and him. So either the man up front was James Potter, or he better have a damn good explanation.

"Now, like I said when first asked, I call this session to right a wrong perpetrated five years ago. Five years ago the Head of the Black Family was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Now this would be no big deal if for the fact that the real Potter secret keeper, and rat Animagus, Peter Pettigrew was not still alive!" Harry said as the doors to the court room banged open, and two Unspeakables dragged the half unconscious Pettigrew into the court room. They sat him down on the chair the chains snaked up and held him in place. The Wizengamot was in an uproar. Harry, acting in his role as the session leader, called for silence. "I would like to question this man under Veritaserum to prove my claim." Harry said. " Are there any objections to the use of the serum?" Harry asked as Croaker handed him a small glass vial.

"I object to this whole session!" Barty Crouch said as he jumped to his feet.

"Ah, Barty, so good of you to come, I was hoping you would be here today. I have a few questions for you as well. I'm going to ask that Mr. Crouch be remanded into custody on the grounds of false imprisonment, and aiding a known murderer escape from Azkaban!" Harry said.

"Hold on just one minute, how does this relate to the case you called us here for?" Lord Ogden asked

"Crouch is directly responsible for the imprisonment of Lord Black with out a trial. If I can just question my suspect you will see how this is all related." Harry said with a shrug holding up the clear glass bottle.

"As you were, but I, for one, hope this meeting was not called for nothing, you are accusing one of our most upstanding members, sir. I hope your claims hold water." Ogden said before re-taking his seat.

"I think some of today's revelations will have you rethinking your description of Mr. Crouch, but lets get back to the questioning." Harry said as he had Wolf hold Peter's mouth open and Harry dropped in three big drops. When he saw Peter's eyes glaze over he knew it was time to start.

"State your name for the court." Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes"

That got some gasps for the judges

"Did you kill 13 muggles by blowing up a gas line?"

"Yes"

"Did you do it to shift blame onto Sirius Black?"

"Yes"

"What have you been doing for the past five years"

"Hiding until my master comes back to kill all the mudbloods"

Harry turned to the members and shrugged "I have no further questions. Are the members in agreement that an innocent man is locked up in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"I think we are in agreement that there is enough evidence to call Lord Black before the counsel to answer some questions." Lord Ogden said.

"I was hoping you would say that, because I took the liberty of having the Lord Black transferred to the holding cells in the building, and he is ready to answer the courts' questions at your convenience." Harry said.

"Well in that case, I think we have a few questions for him." Ogden said.

Harry conferred with the Unspeakables and two left the chambers with the rat, they returned a few minutes later escorting Sirius into the court room, he looked like a new man. The potions and the protein bars turned the haggard looking bag of bones into a hulking mass of muscles. He was wearing a set of black silk robes and was freshly shaven. He wore his long prison hair pulled back in a ponytail, and carried himself like he never left the service of the Aurors. In fact the small shackles around his wrists looked useless compared to the power radiating off of the Head of the Black family. Harry stifled a laugh in his throat as he saw a few of the witches in the hall blush as Sirius looked at them. He took his seat on the chair and before the chains had a chance to move he stared them down and they backed off. Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and when the members of the council looked at him he began. "I would like to administer the Veritaserum, and ask a few question now. Are there any objections?" Harry asked. To his surprise Lord Ogden stood up.

"I don't think that will be necessary we can all see that the man must be innocent, it looks like the Dementors didn't even bother him. I say we forego the questioning and invite the Lord Black up to his rightful seat amongst us." Ogden said to much agreement from the other members before sitting back down.

Surprisingly, it was Sirius that spoke up against the idea. "I would like to undergo questioning with the truth serum to prove, once and for all, that I am not, nor have I ever been a Death Eater. I've waited five years for a trial and I'll be damned if I don't get one now." The Head of the Black family proclaimed.

"I agree with the Lord Black. I think he has been waiting for a proper trial for far too long" Amelia Bones said from her place on the bench.

"Then, if there are no objections I would like to administer the serum and start the questioning?" Harry asked. After getting no response he nodded and Sirius tipped his head back and held out his tongue. Harry dropped the serum and when his eyes glazed over he asked the questions.

"State your name for the record"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Are you a death eater?"

"No"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No"

"Did you kill 13 muggles by blowing up a gas line?"

"No"

"I have no further questions" Harry said, as the antidote was given to Sirius, he was helped to a seat in the audience until he was more sure on his feet, and the shackles were removed.

Harry motioned for Wolf to step forward. "I would like to ask the members of this law making body to let one of your own be quested under truth serum. I can not order it under the old House code, but I can ask that you vote on it as a group. The member I want to question is Barty Crouch. I want to question him about the circumstances surrounding the false imprisonment of the Head of a Noble and Ancient House, the Lord Black." Harry said to the members of the Wizengamot.

Amelia Bones stood up. "I move to hold the vote. I want to know why a member of my department was thrown into Azkaban without a trial." she said to much muttered agreement.

Crouch jumped up. "I Will Not Be Questioned Like a Common CRIMINAL!" he shouted.

Lord Ogden stood up two seats behind him "I, for one, would like to know how an innocent man was sent to prison on your watch! Since the start of this special session there have been far too many revelations, and most of them can be laid at your feet. I want to know what happened. Now the council will vote, and if we have a majority, you will submit to questioning, and you will do so without a fight. You are not a Lord, and your position on this council was given to you for your service as the head of the DMLE. You will not resist questioning, and you will face charges for any crimes you have committed." Ogden said with a cold edge to his voice.

"Then I put forth the vote of questioning a member of the council." Harry said form his place in front of the court. The vote was almost unanimous with a few Death Eaters on the council being the only hold outs. Harry pointed to Barty and Wolf ascended the council seating area, and took Crouch by his arm and walked him to the accused chair. Harry held up the bottle and Crouch opened his mouth. Harry added the three drops and when his eyes glassed over he started his questions. "State your name for the court." Harry asked in a loud clear voice.

"Bartemius Crouch"

"Did you send Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trail?"

"Yes"

"Did you know he was innocent at the time?"

"No"

"Did you stop him from getting a trial?"

"Yes"

"Why?" 

"I needed the good press to overshadow the fact that my son is a Death Eater"

"Did you say is? Don't you mean was?"

"He's not dead"

That got a big reaction from the council

"Where is he?"

"I have him under the Imperious at home"

That had the members of the council on their feet calling for his head. Harry raised his hands and called for silence.

"I have a few more questions for him then I will leave it to you to sentence him. While I'm doing that I think we should send a team out to retrieve the escaped Death Eater." Harry said motioning for Mace and Dagger to leave.

"Please continue." Lord Ogden said looking shocked.

"Who helped you get your son out of Azkaban?"

"My wife and my secretary, Dolores Umbridge." And that set the council off again.

"I want that women arrested! No one helps a prisoner escape! To do so is a crime worse than Murder!" Lord Ogden shouted over the nose of the council.

"I agree with you, Lord Ogden, a team will be sent immediately." Harry said as he motioned for Wolf and Ghost to go. "She will be down shortly." Harry said

"I think we should ask him what other crimes he's committed." suggested Amelia.

"What other crimes have you committed?" Harry asked Crouch.

"I have been stealing from my old department, the DMLE. I have also helped Minister Fudge hide stolen funds in my bank accounts." Crouch said.

"I think that we need to look into the allegations brought against Minister Fudge." said Lord Ogden.

"Let's hold off on that for the time being. I think we should question his Undersecretary first, we may have more charges to investigate." Harry said. He needed to stall as long as he could because he needed Sirius to bring Andy back into the Black family so she could put her hat into the ring for Minister. She was a law wizard and a barrister, she was a partner in one of the biggest law firms in the magical world and a upstanding pureblood, the only thing stopping her from being a good candidate was the fact that she was disowned. Once she was reinstated she would be the front runner, especially if Harry had the chance to kill Malfoy before the election. Just then the doors to the court room slammed open to admit Mace and Dagger carrying a half conscious Barty Crouch Jr.

"We found him under an invisibility cloak guarded by a house elf. He's been heavily Imperioused." Mace said as he dropped the shackled man at Harry's feet.

"I say we just toss him through the Veil of Death. He escaped once and is a convicted murderer. If there were Dementors still around, I'd say give him The Kiss, but the next best thing is the Veil." Harry said with a shrug.

"No! you can't! No, please don't kill my son!" Crouch begged from his chained up seat.

"Silence!" shouted Tiberius Ogden. "While I would agree with you that he is an escaped murderer, I would like to point out the fact that Azkaban held him for two years before his father helped him escape. I think with his father in the cell next to him, no one is going to help him escape this time. I say toss both of them in Azkaban for the rest of their lives." Ogden said.

"I see your point. Lets put it to a vote, all those in favor of the Veil?" Harry asked and only ten of the sixty plus members of the Wizengamot raised their hands. "All in favor of life in Azkaban?" Harry asked and the rest of the members held up their hands. "Then life in Azkaban it is." Harry said as he motioned for Mace and Dagger to carry junior away. "Now for the father. All in favor of life in Azkaban?" Harry asked and the vote was unanimous. "Life in Azkaban it is then." Harry said. And the two Aurors took Barty Crouch away through the same door as his son.

The doors banged open again, this time to admit Wolf and Ghost dragging Umbridge along in shackles followed by Fudge and two Aurors, protesting the treatment of his undersecretary.

"Now see here, you will unhand Madam Umbridge at once!" Fudge shouted. He then turned to the council. "I demand to know why you are treating a member of my staff in such a way!"

"You will be seated Minister, you are being looked into for embezzlement charges as it is. As for your staff member, she is charged with aiding the escape of a prisoner of Azkaban." Lord Ogden said.

Harry motioned for Wolf to put her in the chair, and hold her jaw open. He put three drops on her tongue and in seconds her eyes glassed over.

"State your name for the record."

"Dolores Jane Umbridge"

"Did you help Barty Crouch get his son out of Azkaban?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He gave me three thousand Galleons to push through the paperwork to get a visitors pass for him and his wife, and he said that if I did it he would get me promoted"

"How did he get you a promotion?"

"I poisoned Fudge's undersecretary, and when she died, he nominated me for the open position." She said, shocking the members of the council. Agnes Worthington was a well loved ministry employee and member of the Wizengamot.

"Have you committed any other crimes?" Harry asked just for the hell of it, what she said however next shocked even him.

"I helped locate Mudblood children for the Dark Lord's revels when I worked in the under age magic detection office. I took bribes to help Fudge pass laws that make it illegal to be a non-pureblood, I have gone on werewolf hunts, and participated in the burning of a centaur village. I have witnessed Mudbloods being raped and killed." She said with a sadistic smile that had many of the members of the council green around the gills. Harry could hear mutters of 'my gods' 'how can anyone be so evil?' Harry was so shocked that he couldn't think of the next question.

Harry shook his head "Are you a Death Eater?" He asked.

"No, but I am a follower of the Dark Lord's teachings, I live to serve, I was to be given the Dark Mark after the raid on the Potters." She said.

Harry turned to the council, "Is there any objection to just sending her through the Veil? Because by my count she's responsible for an untold number of innocent deaths. All in favor of the Veil?" He asked and all but three hands went up. The three not in favor were Malfoy, Nott, and Davis. All of them inner circle Death Eaters. "We have an agreement, This dog will be put through the Veil of Death." Harry, said as Wolf and Ghost took the screaming toad away. "At this time I would like to bring up my last order of business. The appointment of the next Chief Warlock of this council. With the death of Albus Dumbledore, we have no one to lead the agenda. I would like to put forth a name for the next Chief Warlock. He is from an old line pureblood family, and holds masteries in both business, and law. He has always remained neutral in times of conflict, and has proven to be a fair and impartial judge. The name I put forth is William Greengrass." Harry said over the chatter of the council.

"While I have nothing against Lord Greengrass, I must ask why you did not put forth Lord Ogden's name?" Asked Lord Diggory.

"I have great respect form Lord Ogden, and the reason I did not put his name forward is because as the highest ranking member of the council he will be the ICW's choice for supreme Mugwump and as we saw today, even though Albus was a great wizard, holding so many titles let errors in judgment go un-checked. No one man should hold that many titles." Harry said to much nodding from the council.

Fudge took this opportunity to make his opinion known, "As Minister of Magic I nominate Lucius Malfoy, he is an honorable Member of this council and a pur…" That was as far as he got before Harry advanced on him.

"You will sit down now!" Harry growled. Harry turned around and addressed the council, "May I make one more suggestion? I put forth the idea of using my contacts at Gringotts to find evidence of his bribery." He said pointing at Fudge.

"Seconded, I would also like to open an investigation in to some of the Minister's dealings with former Death Eaters." Amelia said looking at Malfoy.

"I, too, feel that there are too many questions un-answered regarding the Minister and ask for a vote." Lord Ogden said, as he cast his vote and asked the rest of the council to do the same. The vote was almost unanimous except for the Death Eaters on the council. Lord Ogden nodded. "A full investigation into the Minister's dealing will have the full support of the Wizengamot. Now on to the matter we were discussing before we were interrupted." He said with a hateful look at the soon to be ex-Minister. "I agree with Lord Potter, I am the most likely candidate for the ICW, and, like the Lord Potter said, no one man should hold that many titles. In fact, I think we should make that a law? It's something we can talk about in the next session, I second the nomination of Lord William Greengrass, he is a fine, upstanding member of this council, and has always stood above the corruption of the Ministry." Lord Ogden finished, looking at the Minister.

"Then with Lord Ogden's nominations I ask the council for any other nominations?" Harry asked.

"I Nominate Richard Smythe," said an old, severe looking witch. And a middle aged wizard stood up with a pompous air.

Harry waited a minute and no one else stood up. "If there are no more nominations then I call for a vote. All in favor of Lord Smythe cast your anonymous vote." Harry said and members of the Wizengamot touched their wands to a panel in front of them. Harry gave them a minute. "All those in favor of Lord Greengrass?" Harry asked and again the members that wanted Greengrass touched their wands to the panel in front of them." Harry then asked Lord Ogden to call up the totals. Of the 65 members of the Wizengamot 62 voted, the two candidates were excused from the vote and Crouch was not there to vote. The total tally was said, of the 62 votes Greengrass got 51, leaving the last 11 for Lord Smythe. "Then as my last order of the day, I Name Lord William Greengrass as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, long may you serve." Harry said with a nod to Lord Greengrass who was so lost that all he could do was nod back. "Now if there are no more issues I will close this special session of the Wizengamot for the new Chief because he looks a little green around the gills," That got a laugh out of most of the members especially after they looked in his direction. Harry pulled the sword from the stone and put it away "Now who wants to buy the new Chief Warlock a drink?" Harry asked getting many claims of 'I do!' from the members. As they all filled out to their places of business, some with the new Chief Warlock. Harry laughed to himself at seeing them. 'Let's see you try to remain neutral now William' was his only thought. He was interrupted by Malcolm Parkinson approaching him.

"A fine show you put on for us 'Harold' but I know for a fact that James does not have an older brother, and only four people know that story you told, so I better get some answers now before I make things unpleasant for you." Malcolm said in low threatening voice.

"Absolutely, if you will just accompany me and Minerva, and Sirius back to the Headmistress',\ office, I will tell you everything you want to know. Believe it or not, I'm glad to see you and I hope to build a lasting friendship with you." Harry said holding out his hand.

Malcolm was not sure how to respond to Harry's response. Harry had used the old pureblood offer of alliance, and offered up a place Malcolm felt safe for the meeting. Harry also offered him a friend at the meeting by saying he should accompany Harry and Minerva. With the phrasing of the offer on top the threat he made he had no other option but to agree to the meeting. Whoever this 'Harold Potter' was, he knew how to handle the pureblood customs like a pro. Malcolm shook Harry's hand and nodded. "I agree to the meeting and if I like what I hear, I will agree to the offer of friendship. Now how are we getting to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"By Phoenix." Harry replied calmly as Hedwig appeared in a burst of flames and Minerva took Harry's other hand, and grabbed Sirius by the arm as they flamed out a split second later to re-appear in Minerva's new office.

"Well that was an odd feeling." Malcolm said blinking his eyes to get them readjusted to the light.

"Yes it one of the more novel was to travel. Let take a seat and we can get the introductions out of the way." Harry said as he lead them over to the sitting area. He took one of the chairs and Minerva took the other one putting Malcolm and Sirius across from them on the couch. Harry pulled his wand out and held it up. "I swear on my life that I am Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter." Harry said and after the flash of light died down Harry was still sitting in his chair very much alive. This caused the two men sitting across from them to share a look before Sirius fainted, and Malcolm started to laugh hysterically. "I have a feeling the this is going to be a very long day," he said to Minerva, and she just nodded with a sigh.

A/N: for those of you the read jeconais' story White Knight, Gray Queen, you might recognize the Parkinson's. I have his permission to us his great characters, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about I suggest you read it. It's one of my all time favorites and one of the only stories that ships Harry and Pansy Parkinson right. You can find it and his other work .net/map/

.


	13. MoWChapter 13

Disclaimer: not mine.

MoW Chapter 13

Sirius regained consciousness to the sound of laughter and talking, he sat up and shook his head. He was sitting on a couch and Malcolm Parkinson was sitting next to him. Sitting across from him was Minerva and the man who claimed to be his godson. They stopped talking when they saw him sit up.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I think so?" was his confused reply as Minerva handed him a tumbler of single malt. He took a sip and shivered it like he had never had a drink in his life and that thought made him pause. He hadn't had a drink in a long time and that thought made him remember his time in Azkaban.

"Remembering the bad times?" Harry asked with a knowing half smile.

"Yeah, I am. After my second year in that hellhole I told myself that I had to stop thinking about the negative and focus on the good but now that I'm free all I can think about is the negative." He said softly.

"Well I think that after I get you up to speed on what's going on you should spend some time talking to your godson." Harry said.

"I thought you were my godson?" Sirius asked confused.

'I am, but as you can see I'm a little too old to need a godfather half my age. However little Harry will be delighted to meet his godfather." Harry said with a sad smile.

"I think I can do that." Sirius said with the same sad smile, "But just because your older than me doesn't mean that we can't hang out. I was an Auror back before I went to Azkaban, and I know the value of sharing a drink with a fellow warrior." Sirius said raising his tumbler.

"I can do that." Harry said clinking his glass with Sirius

What followed was a quick retelling of the highlights of his story. Two thirds of the way through Harry was up to the part where he started CTD when Max the phoenix flamed in and landed on Harry's arm. Harry took the message from the birds beak and held out his glass for Max to take a sip. "It's single malt, and very good." The bird took a drink and nodded his head in agreement. Harry read the short note and nodded. "I have to go, Croaker called all of the operatives back and he asked me to talk with them. I will see you all later and if I don't see you, Malcolm, this is the portkey to take you to Potter Manor." Harry said as he handed Malcolm the portkey ring. He turned to Max. "Can you take me back to the DoM?" Max bobbed his head and the two disappeared in a flash of flames.

Malcolm turned to Minerva shaking his head, "Is he always like that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes he is. I have yet to meet a person that didn't end up confused after talking to him." She said with a small smile.

Harry flashed into the conference room in front of a crowd of twenty-five Unspeakables he looked around as Croaker approached him. "Thank you for coming Harry, I called all of the Operations Specialists in, and they have been told next to nothing. I was going to let you handle that because I didn't know what you wanted to tell them." Croaker whispered.

"They all took oaths to not reveal anything about the job right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they are all under secrecy oaths." Croaker replied.

"Then they will get the whole story." Harry said as he moved back to the front of the room and waved to get their attention. "Good afternoon, I am Harry Potter and I traveled back in time from the year 2035. I was sent back in time by mandate of the Minister of Magic and Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth. I was tasked with fixing the magical world before the problems get too out of hand. I have many different missions but my main mission is to recreate a fighting force I started called Counter Terrorism Division, or CTD for short. CTD was a mixed Law enforcement, and military group. The new CTD will have two major branches, one is called Major Crimes branch, and the other is called the Strike Team. Each branch will be broken down into teams that specialize in different things. To be a member of the CTD you have to be one of three things: a wizard, a werewolf, or a vampire hybrid. I myself am a hybrid. We are going to recruiting for both branches and I was hoping to recruit some of you as the first wizards to join the CTD. Now that you have heard me talk, I will open up the floor to any question you may have, and I will do my best to answer them." Harry said as he took a seat.

Wolf stood up. "Can you tell us what the two branches do?" He asked.

"The Major Crimes branch will work with the Aurors. They will work on all of the major crimes cases like: murders, rapes, and kidnappings. They will also be called in to any situation that has a high potential for violence. This branch works in teams of two or three, with the whole branch consisting of about 75 agents. In my time the branch was made up of mostly Aurors. Either old retired Aurors that became hybrids or young Aurors that came right out of Auror Academy and went right into Major Crime branch. The reason why this branch was so heavily populated by Aurors is because to work for Major Crimes Branch you have to have completed Aurors Academy, and CTD Basic training. Are any of you thinking about working for Major Crimes Branch?" Harry asked and about six people raised their hands, "Have any of you passed Aurors Academy?" Harry asked and four of the hands went down. "That's okay, half of the missions you were assigned to during the war have more than prepared you for the job. We will give you the Aurors Academy final exam and you will only have to take the classes you need help in. after that you only have to live through CTD basic training for the next six months and you will be in the first Major Crimes Agents." Harry said with a smile.

"The second branch is called the Strike Team. This branch is a full on military force that is also a branch of the muggle SAS. We work in teams of 20-30 agents, with each member having a different job. We will be working both at home and abroad to eliminate any threat to us as a country not just the magical side. We will be assigned the hardest, and most difficult missions that the normal SAS can't do. We will always be on call and live on base. Strike Team members will go through the regular six month basic training and then spend the next year working on a specialization, be it: heavy weapons, hit wizard, sniper, field medicine, explosives, blades, or stealth combat. Just because you have a specialization doesn't mean you wont be taught the other skills. The idea is to make the you most deadly warriors in the world. In my time the SAS CTD Strike Team and a kill/death ratio of 900/1, meaning that for every one of us that died in combat, we killed close to a thousand of the enemy. And that was in my time when we didn't have a log of where and when we had to fight. We now have records of all of the major conflicts we will have to fight for the next 49 years so I expect those numbers to go way up. After you serve 10 years In CTD Strike Force you are given the option of retirement with full benefits, or your own command, or to remain with your unit. Any one looking at becoming a member of the Strike Force?" Harry asked and 16 people raised their hands. "Good, because one of my missions is to capture or kill all of the remaining Death Eaters and the faster that can get done the better." Harry said to much nodding and muttered agreement.

Dagger stood next. "How much do we get paid?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, hey Croaker how much do Aurors make?" Harry asked.

"About 6,000 galleons a year." Algernon said.

"Well in my day we paid the Major Crimes branch three times what the Aurors made and we paid the Strike Team about seven times what the Aurors made. So that come out to be um, 18,000G for Major Crimes and what? 42,000G for the Strike Force." Harry shrugged.

A huge Unspeakable stood up in the back. "You said werewolves are welcome to join this new branch, but what are the options for the full moon? Are we given time off? Or are we put into cages?" He asked.

"Well the R&D department came up wit another solution. How many of you are werewolves?" Harry asked as he opened the war chest to the potions compartment, walked in. The man that asked the question, and wolf stood up. Harry came back up with a black box "Wolf, catch!" Harry called out as he tossed Wolf a big pill bottle.

Wolf opened the top and found two different types of pills, one was a big red gel capsule, and the other was a small chalky white tablet. "What are these Harry?"

"The big red one will stop you from having a full transformation, you will become something like a seven and a half foot tall wolfman. There is almost no pain involved in the transformation and you keep all of your mind. The white pill will build up your immunity to silver making you that much more inscrutable." Harry said to the shocked crowd.

"Wow, where do I sign up?" Asked one of the Unspeakable.

"I will be holding a meeting in this very same room next Monday to work out the final details and to bring contracts to sign for everyone." Harry said. "Any more questions?" He asked.

When no one stood up Harry nodded. "Okay if there are no more questions you are all free to go but for those of you that are looking to join the Strike Team, there may be a mission before Monday, if that happens I need a few of you to be on call until Monday, think of this as a test run for the job." Harry said and Wolf, Ghost, Dagger, and Mace stood up. The rest of the Unspeakables left as Harry opened the war chest to the supplies compartment. He walked down the ladder and came back up in a few minutes holding a black canvas bag. He walked over to the four of them standing next to Croaker and handed each of them a small black radio and throat mic with a ear bud. "I will call you on these and you can either respond by talking into the radio, or by putting on the mic." He said showing them how they went around the neck and the bud went into the ear. They all took their new toys and walked out except Ghost he took his radio and sat back down in his seat. Harry and Algernon looked at each other and Harry sat down next to Arthur. "Hey Arthur, what's going on?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm, well… I don't want to go home. I don't know what to do about Molly. I mean, what can I do?" Arthur asked lost.

"Well as you are the Head of a Noble House, you can do what ever you want." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can be as lenient or as harsh as you want. You can just let it drop and go back to her, or you could send her through the veil. It's all up to you. We can drag her in for a public trial, or you can just take her aside and tell her she's out of your family and that she needs to be out of the country by the next morning." Harry said.

"I don't know what to do though. I don't want to see her, but she's good with the kids, but… I'm all messed up. Until a few hours ago I thought I was in love with her. Now I don't know what I'm going to do. What did I do in your time line?" Arthur asked.

"When we found out in my time it was at your daughter's trial…"Harry said.

'What!" Ghost asked.

"We had been married for about a year and a half when she sent a vampire assassin after me in the middle of the night. When she was arrested for it, she was given a trial. At the trial she admitted under truth serum that the plot to marry me and have me killed was thought up by your wife. It seems that your daughter got me to marry her by using the same potions you were under. She even got it from her mother. When Molly was questioned about where she got the potions she admitted it was from her own stock. When you found out about the whole plot at the trial you agreed to send her to Azkaban for twenty-five years. She got the cell right across for her daughter. Of course when you found out about it your sons where all grown up, and so they agreed with your decision. Now you have to think about your kids. Will they be okay without their mother? If not, who can help you raise them? And if you are going to be raising your four kids that are still under age, should you take a dangerous job with the Strike Team? The only thing I can suggest is that you sit down with Amelia Bones. See if you two still have a chance. From the way she was looking after you this morning is think you do. Talk to her about it, she will be able to give you advice about what to tell your children. In fact why don't you call home and tell Molly you might have to work late, then go up and see Amelia." Harry said as he helped Arthur off his chair and pushed him towards the floo.

Arthur turned around and pulled Harry into a one armed hug, "Thank you for the help Harry. I don't know what I would have done with out you." he said with real sincerity.

"Don't mention it. And no matter what happens I will help you in any way I can. This is a portkey to Potter Manor for Sunday. There's going to be a big meeting to talk about what we're going to do." Harry said. Arthur took the portkey ring and floo'ed to Amelia's office. Harry looked at Croaker and nodded before calling Max and asking the bird to take him back to Minerva's office.

He reappeared in Minerva's office to find Minerva sitting behind her desk looking over a big stack of papers. "How did your meeting go?" She asked without looking up from her work.

Harry just smiled at her. "It went good Min, what are you doing?" He asked as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"I'm looking over the payroll and the budget. I can't believe how much money the old goat fucker's funeral cost." she said shaking her head. "What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Well hopefully I can change out of this armor and put on some more comfortable clothes. Then I was thinking about getting some dinner seeing as I missed the other two meals of the day." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well you head down to the apartment and get changed, and I'll meet you down there in about ten minutes." She said as she took off her glasses and sat back in her chair.

"Okay, where's the little man?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"The last I checked he was in Gryffindor tower with Sirius and Remus Lupin, Sirius said something about showing him and his cousin about their heritage. I don't know what that means and as the Headmaster of this school I don't think I want to know what he means." She said with distaste, but was unable to keep the small smile from playing across her lips.

"Ah, maybe I should see if the tower is still standing before I change." He said as he adjusted his chest plate, and his robes.

"Okay I'll see you in the great hall in about half an hour." She said going back to her paper work.

Harry walked down the hall and turned to face the portrait of the Fat Lady "Good evening My Lady. I do not have the password, but I was wondering if you would let me in?" He said with his most charming smile, and half bow.

"But of course, My Lord Gryffindor." She said as she swung open. He made it two steps into the room before he had to duck out of the way of a object flying at his head. He crouched down into a fighting stance and caught the next thing that flew at him and pulled out his M9 and brought it to bear on the enemy. Standing in front of him was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Little Harry, and Ava the dog. They each had a water balloon in their hands, and army helmets on their heads, even the dog. They were all staring back at him with a look of shock on their faces. Harry looked down at the object he caught and found another water balloon.

"That was an awesome catch, Uncle Harry!" Said little Harry with a amazed look in his eyes. Harry put his gun away and smiled.

"I see that your uncles Moony and Padfoot are teaching you the art of the water balloon ambush." Harry said tossing the balloon back and forth in his hands.

"Yes Uncle Harry." Tonks said in her most sweet smile.

"Very well, carry on then" he said as he tossed the balloon, hitting Sirius right in the face before he ran out of the tower, dodging three more balloons as he went. Harry smiled to himself, he was glad that Harry was getting to know what a happy childhood was.

Harry changed into black jeans and a military jumper and headed down to the great hall. When he walked in he saw Sirius and Remus sitting with the Gryffindors. Harry gave them a wave and a smirk, getting three smiles and a scowl in return. Harry laughed and took his seat next to Minerva.

"What's so funny?" She asked as he put food on his plate.

"I walked into Gryffindor tower and was targeted for a surprise water balloon attack. I dodged the first one and caught the second one. When they saw it was me they knew they were in trouble. I hit Sirius in the face with the balloon I caught and got out of there. That was about twenty minutes ago." Harry said in between bites.

"Well as long as they cleaned up I don't care what they did." She said as she looked over some notes on a parchment.

"What is that?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's more budget stuff, I swear Albus never did his paper work. It's all I do. Plus I'm still doing my deputy work. And I'm trying to keep this place up and running." She said with a huff.

"Did you talk to Filius about taking your old job?" Harry asked.

"He said he doesn't think it would be a good fit for him since the deputy usually goes around to all of the muggleborn students, and he doesn't think it would be wise for him to show up on their door step the way he looks. I tend to agree with him. Maybe one of these new professors you're hiring will take the job." she said as she kept working.

"Well you need some type of help." Harry said, thinking about who he could get to help with all the paper work.

"Yeah, that would be nice, until then I'm going to be swamped." she said.

After dinner the two Harrys and Minerva spent the rest of the lazy evening relaxing in Minerva's living room. Both Harrys were sitting on the couch, little Harry was sitting sideways with his back against the arm rest and his feet on the couch. He was reading a book of first year spells and petting Ava who was laying next to the couch. Older Harry was sitting on the other side of the couch running a small sharpening stone along the blade of his black 20 in. ninja sword. Sitting in front of him on the table was a black felt cloth with ten blades spread out on it, all of them different sizes and shapes, but all black in color. Minerva was sitting across from the two boys in her arm chair still looking over the school budget paperwork. She shook head and sighed. Both Harrys looked up at her.

"What's wrong Min?" asked older Harry

"I was just looking over the budget, and after paying for that drama queen's funeral, and the severance packages to Binns and Collins we have just under 15,000G left, I don't know how we're going to make this work. The staff might have to take a pay cut."

"Why do you need to take a pay cut? That's a lot of money right?" Harry asked.

"It cost us 650G a week to feed this school, and the staff gets paid between 25G (Filch) to 250G (Me) every two weeks. If the staff won't take a pay cut then we wont be able to feed the students after holiday break." she said.

"How much is a Galleon in pounds?" Harry asked.

"Well a galleon is worth about 25 pounds I think." she said.

"You pay 16,000 pounds a week for food?" He asked shocked.

"We buy from magical suppliers and farmers." she said trying to explain why it cost so much.

"Min, you could put food on the table for five weeks for 16,000 pounds, and have money left over." Harry was thinking about that when something she said hit him. "You make 12,500 pounds a month? It's the 80's Min, University professors make like a third of that" he said scratching his head.

"I guess I do? But like the rest of the staff I live mostly in the magical world" she said.

"You make as much as Aurors do." Harry said

"Really?" she said thinking about how underpaid the Aurors were.

"Min, I'm rich, how much do you need to keep the school open and pay the staff?" Harry asked as he looked in his messenger bag and pulled out his checkbook.

"I can't let you pay for the school, I will just have to send letters to the parents to give more." she said waving him off.

"I'm really rich, Min. I deposited 50 million galleons in to the Bright Future account four days ago. Just give me a number and I'll cut you a check." Harry said holding up his checkbook.

"No I can't… "

That's as far as she got because Max the phoenix burst into existence in the middle of the room with a dusty, and disheveled Narcissa and Draco. Harry dropped his checkbook and pulled out his armory trunk. "How many are there?" He asked as he put on his black body armor and harness rigging.

"I'm not sure, but I heard Nott talking to Lucius. Then ten minutes later Dobby popped into my room and said that Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint were taking drinks in the parlor until the other guest got there for dinner." while she was talking Harry was pulling out his tac radio.

"Croaker!" Harry yelled into the radio. "I can't wait till we can use cell phones." he mumbled.

"Yah! I'm here. What's going on?"

"Narcissa is here and she says the meeting is going down right now. Call in the four operatives to your office and have them armored up. We'll phoenix flash to the master bedroom." he said.

"Wait! You can't. Lucius has some kind of ward up to stop phoenixes, we had to sneak out of the manor through the kitchen and Dobby took us off the property in an old expanded trunk." Narcissa said.

"Croaker did you get all that?" Harry asked as he pulled out his guns.

"Yah, we'll meet you down the road from the manor in ten minutes." Croaker said.

"Got you, in ten, Harry out." Harry said as he put the rest of his gear on and shrunk his trunk. He put it in his pocket, and turned to Narcissa. "Can you call for Dobby." Harry asked.

"Dobby!" she called and the elf popped into existence.

"Dobby, I need to know how many people were invited to the meeting tonight." Harry asked as he got down on one knee.

"Dobby can't say sir… master said I had to be keeping the meeting a secret sir." The elf said looking shifty.

"That's okay Dobby. Little Man can I borrow a shirt and a pants from you it's important?" Harry asked and little Harry ran to his trunk and came back with a black tee, and a pair of black jeans. "Narcissa, free Dobby." He said handing over the clothes.

"Dobby you're free." She said as she handed the elf the clothes.

"Oh thank you Mistress!" Dobby popped out of existence and reappeared a second later in the new clothes.

"Now Dobby, you don't have a master, I would like you to come work for me." Harry said.

"You is too kind to Dobby, sir." The elf said hopping up and down.

"Now Dobby, as my new elf how many people are attending the meeting at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked looking at his watch. He needed to know now, and fast because his team was waiting on him.

"There is being five people attending the meeting Sir. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Parkinson, Sir." The elf said.

"Parkinson? As in Malcolm Parkinson?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir." The elf said.

"He better have a damn good reason for attending." Harry said to him self. "How many guards?" Harry asked Dobby.

"There is being 25 Sir." Dobby said.

Harry pulled out the War chest and opened it to the library. He climbed down and came back up in a minute with the blueprints to Malfoy Manor. "Dobby, can you show me where they are stationed." Harry asked as he laid out the blueprints on the table and pulled out a marker. Dobby spent the next three minutes pointing out the guard positions. Harry folded up the blueprints and asked Max to take him to Croaker.

He flashed in next to the group of five. He walked over to them and laid out the blueprints. He pulled out a small flashlight, and motioned for them to gather around. "There are 25 Guards patrolling the grounds and the hallways inside the Manor. I have troop placements marked on this blueprint. There are 6 guards on the grounds of the manor. There are two guards stationed on the two balconies overlooking the front and back of the Manor. On the top floor there are 4 guards, one on each end of the hallway, one by the mouth of the staircase, and one guy that walks the whole thing. The floor under that has the same set-up, the ground floor however is set up like a fortress. There are two guys in the entrance hall, and one guy in the kitchen watching the back door. There are two guys stationed at the ends of the halls and two guys stationed by the door to the dinning room where the meeting is taking place. Giving us a grand total of 25 guards. Now for the really bad news, all of these guys work for Blackwood Security. So that means all of them are covered in dragon hide armor from the neck down, and they all carry at least two wands and multiple blades. They are also the most highly skilled fighters in the UK, with all of them being ex-Aurors, and Operatives. To top it all off we can't kill any of them because I was hoping to recruit most of them in the Strike Force." Harry said.

"Well then how are we going to do this then?" asked Dagger.

"We need to use these," Harry pulled a small gun with a long barrel out of his shoulder holster, and ejected the magazine. Inside was little darts full of black liquid. "This is a Ruger Mark III suppressed. It shoots a .22 caliber bullet, or these darts. I call them Black Outs, each one of these darts holds a fast acting neurotoxin that can knock out a full grown werewolf. When we use them on the guards they will feel a sting, and the next thing they will see is one of us giving them the antidote. The best way to come at this is from the top down. The a waxing moon will provide us some cover, and if we stick to the shadows, and away form the magical torches we'll be almost invisible. The first thing we'll do is take out the back balcony watchman from the ground. Then…" Over the next ten minutes they planned the assault. Harry led them into position at the back of the house behind some trees and pulled out the War chest. He went down into the weapons storage and found the crate with the trank guns. He pulled out five of them and a Ammo box full of loaded Magazines, and came back out. He handed each of them a gun, and three Magazines. "The guns have laser sights and 10 round magazines. Just point the laser and pull the trigger, it's that simple. Alright lets move." He said as they ghosted through the shadows created by the trees.

They stopped at the edge of the tree line about a hundred feet from the house. Harry waited for the two man sweeper team to pass by, He knew they had five minutes before they came around again. He took careful aim, and shot the guard on the balcony in the right side cheek. The guard had just enough time to bring his hand up to his face before he fell backwards. Harry grabbed Dagger and Mace and smoke jumped them to the balcony, he smoke jumped back down for Croaker. When he got back with Croaker he lead them into what looked like a library. He signaled for them to stay in the room and remain quiet. He then ghosted back out to the balcony just as the sweeper team was making it's way around to the back of the house again. He took aim and dropped them both in quick succession. He smoke jumped down to the two guards and brought them back up to the library. From the balcony me motioned for Ghost and Wolf to split up and take out the two guards standing on the sides of the house. When they started to move around to the sides, Harry climbed up to the roof and moved into position behind and above the guard standing on the front balcony, and waited for confirmation from Wolf and Ghost.

"Wolf to Harry, I just dropped the guard on the south corner, and I'm moving the body into position." Wolf said over the radio.

"Ghost to Harry, dropped mine as well. I'm moving him into position." Ghost said.

Harry nodded to himself and dropped on to the balcony behind the guard, in a swift move he grabbed him from behind, covering him mouth with his left hand and shot the trank dart into his side. He lowered the guard down softly and looked over the railing. There were three guards standing below him. He waited for the right moment when two of them were looking off into the trees ahead and shot each one with a trank dart. Harry picked up the guard form the balcony and smokejumped to the pile of guards in front of the house. He took one off the ground and smoke jumped the two bodies to the library. He then returned for the other two. He looked down from the back balcony and spotted Ghost and Wolf with their two guards over their shoulders, he motioned them to stand together, and two jumps later they were all in the library. He called them all into a circle. "I'm going to clear the top floor, as soon as all of the guards are down, I will give the all clear and you four can come out into the hall." He said pointing to the four operatives. :Croaker I need you to stay here I case we need you as back up."

He popped the clip out of his gun and put in a new one. He then pulled a second one from his back and dropped into a crouch. He took a black box out of a pouch on the side of his belt and attached a short black cord to it. He slipped the cord under the door and they could see on the little box what was happening on the other side of the door. Harry waited till the patrol guard walked by before taking a deep breath and smoke jumping into the hall right behind the north end hall guard. He put one dart in him and before the other three guards could react Harry burst into action. Using his superhuman speed he sprinted down the hall shooting each guard in the face. One second after he landed behind the guard he was standing on the other side of the hallway, and all of the guards were on the ground. Harry tap the throat mic, "All clear, come on out." he said softly. The door in the middle of the hallway opened up and the four Operatives crept out. Harry nodded at them and walked to the stair case. This was the tricky part. He had to take out two of the guards, but he had the two guards farthest away from each other. He crouch down next to the railing for the top of the staircase and watched the guards. When the patrolling guard reached the mid way point to stand next to the guard by the stairs Harry smokejumped behind the north guard and waited a second before making his move, he put a dart in the guards back and smoke jumped to the other side of the hall and dropped the other guard the same way. He looked up to see Ghost and Mace take out the other two guards.

The team regrouped, and by this point the number of jumps he was making were taking their toll on him, he felt weak and sluggish. "Listen up, I'm changing the plan a little bit. All of the smoke jumping I'm doing is starting to wear me out, so it's going to be up to you guys to clear out most of the main level. I've got maybe a few more jumps in me before I pass out so I'm going to take the hardest three guards. I'll jump to the south end of the hallway and drop the hall guard and the two guys guarding the dining room door. As soon as I jump out, Wolf, Ghost, and Mace, I want you to rush down the stairs and take out the three guards in the main hall. Dagger I want you to hang a left at the bottom of the stairs and get the north hall guard. Wolf after you drop your guy in the main hall I want you to rush the kitchen and get the guy watching the back door." Harry said and he got a round of nods in return. "Okay go stand next to the wall by the staircase and go as soon as I do." Harry said. The four Operatives nodded and got into position. Harry stayed low in his crouch and closed his eyes. He just needed to do one more jump and that was it. He willed his body to work and when he opened his eyes he was standing next to the guard, before the guy could move Harry raised his guns and put one in his face with his left gun and one dart in each of the two guards standing in front of the door ten feet away with his right gun.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to stand up, only to stagger back down in to his crouched position. He opened a pouch on his waist belt and pulled out a red glowing potion. He pull the cork of with his teeth and downed it in one go wincing at the foul taste. He took a seat on the floor and waited for the all purpose healing potion to kick. The team met him a few minutes later and Wolf gave him a hand up. "Thanks," Harry said as he holstered his two Rugers and pulled out an M9 and his short sword. "Alright, this is it. I'm going to go in first, and see if I can get them to surrender, if I can then we will drag them down to the DoM and get full confessions from all of them, before we toss them through the veil. If they don't surrender then I'll take them all out as fast as I can. I will leave my mic on, and if I say the words 'I need back up' then Ghost and Wolf come in with wands at the ready and don't even bother with the non-lethal spells. I need to go in to see why Malcolm is at the meeting. " Harry said scratching his head.

"Right Boss." Ghost said with a smirk.

Harry just nodded and got into position by the door. He took a big breath and kicked the door off it's hinges. Seated at a long dining room table was Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint. Malcolm was seated at the foot of the table looking bored. At the sound of the door being kicked in all of the dinner guests were on their feet with their wands drawn.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Lucius yelled.

"Will you shut your trap you Death Eater scum. Malcolm, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I got a floo call when I got home, Malfoy told me that if I didn't want my wife and daughter to come to harm then I would attend this little get together to talk. They spent the whole time coming up with things they would like to do to you for earlier today." Malcolm said turning his wand on the other guests and backing up to stand next to Harry.

"Oh really? What have they decided to do with me?" Harry asked in a voice so cold that it made even Malcolm shiver.

"So far all they've done is call you a dirty upstart squib. And they have mentioned the fact that your only real power is your backing from Minerva. They have tossed around the idea of you two dying, her being raped a little, of course, and Lucius replacing her as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Malcolm said with a big patronizing smile.

"Well, in that case I see no reason for them to live. I have confessions on file from my timeline, we'll just change the dates." Harry said calmly before putting a bullet in each of their heads, effectively eliminating the inner circle.

"Well, that was efficient." Malcolm said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I expected them to at least move after the first shot." Harry said confused.

"Well you did shoot Lucius first, and I think the fact that they're all inbred retards has a lot to do with it." Malcolm said. "I hope you know you just created a major power vacuum." Malcolm half asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he motioned his team to move the bodies off to the side.

"You just killed five pureblood Heads of House, all of their heirs are too young to make decisions, and all of these Houses have an Heir clause." Malcolm said.

"So what your saying is their wives can't make decisions for the House and I've just doomed a bunch of women and children?" Harry asked taking a seat at the table. He really needed a good nap.

"Yes" Malcolm said sitting across from him.

"Is there a way around the clause?" Harry asked grabbing a chicken leg of the platter on the table.

"There is," Malcolm said going green at the sight of Harry eating in the same room with brain matter on the walls. "It's a waxing moon tonight the Ladies of the Houses could form a coven. As a coven of five houses they could do whatever they wanted. And if they form a coven that is loyal to you it will give you a huge power block in the Wizengamot." Malcolm said.

"Okay how do I do this? You know it was a lot easier to kill Death Eaters in my day, we were on an open war footing and I could drop as many of them I wanted and I never had to think about things like power vacuums, or Heir clauses." Harry complained.

"And you had to walk ten miles to school, in the snow, uphill both ways, right?" Malcolm asked with a smirk.

Harry flipped him off, "Now how do we do this, and you will do well to keep your cheek out of your answer, you just saw what I did to five Heads of house, I could make it six very easily." Harry grumbled.

"Okay, Okay I get it. First you have to call all of the Ladies here. Tell them what happened and that this is a way for them to get out of their oppressive marriages, and form a power block. They're all from old line Families so they'll know what you're talking about. All of these women were pretty much sold to these scumbags for a bride price, or a business deal, so all of them will jump at the opportunity. I will make a few floo calls, I have a High Priestess on my payroll. I can have her here in an hour. All they have to do is swear a few oaths and do a few rituals. I can handle it if you want?" Malcolm asked seeing how worn out Harry looked.

"Not that I don't trust you Malcolm, but I'll stay. I want to see this to the end so I know it's out of the way, and I can move on to the next thing I need to do." Harry said.

"Okay you just rest for a minute and let me make the floo calls." Malcolm said as he stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it? I did just kill their husbands, the least I can do is make the calls." Harry said.

"No, it's okay. I can do it. Like I said it's not like any of these women even liked those assholes," Malcolm said pointing the pile of dead bodies.

An hour later saw Narcissa Malfoy, Samantha Crabbe, Rebecca Flint, Anna Goyle, and Catherine Nott wearing black cloaks. They were standing in a pentagram made of wax stained red with the blood of their now ex-husbands formed on the floor of the now empty dining room except Harry standing in a corner. In the middle of the pentagram stood a woman wearing the same heavy black cloak. She had long blood red hair and was wearing a crown of woven dead black roses. She was chanting in a long dead tongue. She stopped abruptly "Disrobe my sisters" she said as she pulled the bow loose holding her black cloak closed, and it pooled at her feet leaving, a sculpted porcelain body, and nothing else. The other five women let their robes pool at their feet as well. That made Harry sit up and pay attention. "I call upon the sprit of our Mother Goddess Lilith to give her blessing to this joining of sisters!" she called out looking up. She then held up a huge gold bowl. "We call upon you Mother Goddess, grant us the eternal flame to bind this coven!" She said and a ball of blue fire erupted in the bowl. She put the bowl down and nodded her head. "You are very fortunate my sisters, the Mother Goddess has truly given her blessing. The hotter the flame the more she approves of the joining, I have yet to preside over a binding with a flame so hot." the priestess said with a big smile."

Priestess pulled out a sliver kukris dagger. She motioned for Narcissa to step forward to stand in the center of the pentagram. "As the head of this coven and to bind this ritual room to you and through you your sisters, step forwards and state your name sister," she said as Narcissa took two steps forward to stand before the fire.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy." she said with confidence.

"Good my sister. Now take this blade and cut the palms of your hands," The priestess said handing Narcissa the silver dagger. Narcissa cut across both of her palms and handed the dagger back. "Now bathe the Head of House ring in your blood, state the name of the house, and toss it into the Goddess' flame." The priestess said with a reassuring smile.

Narcissa cupped the Head's ring between her two cut hands, "Malfoy!" She said before dropping the ring into the fire. The flames exploded bathing the room in light and heat but did not hurt anyone.

The priestess nodded her head and look around the circle. "Clockwise, one at a time step forwards, state you name, cut your hands, bathe the ring in your blood, state the name, toss it into the flame, and take your sister's hand", she said, and motioned for Samantha Crabbe to step forwards.

The ritual was repeated four more times, ending with the woman taking the hand of the woman next to her. After Catherine Nott took Narcissa's hand completing the circle the flames began to rise making a column of blue fire. "We thank you Mother Goddess for making this union. We are forever in your debt, and from henceforth, are a coven formed in blood. Long may your light shine upon us!" The priestess called out looking up, with her arms outstretched.

The fire started to burn hotter until it turned white. It then transformed into the shape of a naked woman with blood red hair and red eyes. She turned to the Priestess "You have a powerful coven in these sisters." The flaming form said and everyone in the room dropped to their knees.

"Yes Mother Goddess." The priestess said with her head bowed low enough for her forehead to touched the floor.

"I charge you to look after them, teach them the rituals and rites so that they may commune with me whenever they wish. I want them to bring all they deem worthy into my coven." The Goddess said. She then turned to Harry. "You, son of Prophecy, and Fate step forward." She commanded Harry. Harry pulled himself off the ground and stepped into the circle. When he was standing in front of her she motioned for him to take a knee. "You have turned back time and because of this you have undone a lot of injustice. For this I bless your journey, and give you a gift. You can either have your magic back," she said smiling at his shocked look. "Or I can give your power to the coven and anyone that they bring into the sisterhood." she said.

Harry was in a real conundrum now, should he take his magic back, or give it to the future members of this powerful coven? He was about to take his magic back when he was hit with a vision of a tall, stunningly beautiful, red headed woman of about twenty years old. She was standing in the very circle he was kneeling in. she was nude surrounded by a room full of nude women of all ages. She knelt in front of the fire and cut her hands. She clasped her cut palms together and held them over the flames. "I Am Lilith Minerva Potter, and I request entrance into this sisterhood!" She said before plunging her hands into the fire. She made no signs of pain, in fact it looked like she was experiencing immense pleasure. A minute after putting her hands in the flames she pulled them out and stood up. She turned to Harry and showed him her palms. On each palm was a black crescent moon and a cross coming out of the bottom. She smiled hugely and ran to Harry. "I have sisters now daddy!" she said excitedly as she hugged him tight. Harry shook his head and looked up at the Goddess

"I will give my Magic to the coven." He said with tears in his eyes.

"My sister Faith gave you a vision?" The Goddess asked with a smile.

"She did Mother Goddess. I am to have a daughter, and she is to become a member of the coven." Harry said in a tear-filled voice.

"Then she will be one of the most powerful sisters." The Goddess said waving her arms and the room was bathed in light and heat. When the light died down the women were on their knees. On the palms of their hands they had the crescent and cross mark, and on their right ring fingers they had the head of House rings. They then looked over and found Harry knocked out laying on the floor.

"Help me get him off the floor my sisters." Narcissa said. They picked Harry up and moved him to the sitting room across the hall. They then went back to the ritual room and put their clothes back on.

When Harry came to he saw he was on a couch, and he was surrounded by the coven witches. Narcissa stepped forward and helped Harry to sit up. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"You gave your magic to the coven My Lord Potter." Narcissa said with a bow.

"Now I remember that, I think, I mean how did I get on this couch?" Harry said twisting the kinks out of his neck.

"We moved you My Lord." Narcissa said.

"Okay, what's with the 'my lord' stuff?" Harry asked. Looking at his watch. It was only half past eleven. 'Man this day was long' he thought to himself.

"It is a sign of respect for your sacrifice My Lord. You gave up the Mother Goddess' gift of magic for us. We will be forever in your debt." Narcissa said, and the other four women nodded.

"Well, I haven't had magic for forty years, and I did pretty good with out it. I don't think I really need it." Harry said with a shrug. "So can you stop with the My Lord thing, it's kind of annoying." Harry said with a smirk. "Now I need to get back to Min's place to get some sleep." Harry said as he stood up and stretched. He bent over and started putting his gear on. When he was all ready to go he pulled out five portkey rings. "Ladies, there is going to be a meeting at Potter Manor on Sunday, I want you all to come. Bring the kids, they can play with Little Harry while the grownups talk." He said handing over the rings.

"We will be there my… Harry." Narcissa said with a smile at her slip up.

"Good now can you bring down the ant-phoenix ward so I can get out of here?" Harry said. Narcissa walked into the ritual room and came back a minute later.

"The ward in down." She said.

"Good, Hedwig!" The white Phoenix burst into existence above Harry's head before she circled and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Hey girl, can you take me back to Minerva's?" He asked, and Hedwig bobbed her head.

"Good night Harry, you are always welcome here." Narcissa said as he flashed out.

He reappeared in Minerva's living room. Little Harry was asleep on the couch and Minerva was sitting on her chair by the fire. "Hey Min." Was all he got out before he wavered and fell over. The rush of the healing potion was wearing off fast and he would be out in a minute. He opened his armory trunk and tossed all of his gear in before shutting it, it would not do to have it laying around where Little Harry could get it. He re-shrunk his trunk and passed out on the floor.

Minerva just shook her head, and levitated him to her bed. She set him down, and pulled off his boots. Next she transfigured his black jeans, and his jumper into a set of black silk pajamas. She walked out to the fireplace and tossed in some floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" she called out. A minute later Narcissa's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes Minerva?" she asked.

"Harry just showed up and passed out on the floor. Can you tell me what happened to him?" She asked with a smirk.

"From what Croaker told me, Harry led the assault on the manor, and did something called smoke jumping. From what he said it sounds very draining. He told me that Harry did a lot of it. After that he helped set up the ritual to form a coven, and sat through it. Minerva we did it!" she said holding up her hands to show her the symbols. "We communed with the Mother Goddess! She called Harry before her and she gave him the choice of getting his magic back, or giving it to the coven. He gave it to us Minerva! I have never felt this alive, I can feel the power running through me. It's amazing. But I think the ritual was the last straw, he passed out. When he came to a few minutes later he had a short conversation with us and left." Narcissa said.

"Well I think he just overextended himself. I put him to bed. A good nights rest will do him good." Minerva said.

"If he is not well by tomorrow could you tell me? We can asked the Mother Goddess if there is something she can do for him." Narcissa said with some concern.

"I'm sure he just needs some rest, but I will let you know." Minerva said.

"Thank you." Narcissa said before she broke the connection.

Minerva killed all of the lights in the apartment and walked into her room. She paused to look at Harry. He had turned over on his side in his sleep and was making a soft snoring noise. She smiled at that. She pulled out a red silk night gown and pulled off her green dress. She was going to leave on her bra, but decided not to. With a small smile she took off all of her under clothes and pulled on the red silk night gown. She killed the lights, and slid into bed next to Harry. He shifted in bed and tossed his arm over her, pulling her tight to him. She was shocked for a second then she relaxed into him and enjoyed the warmth of the arm over her tummy. "Good night Harry." she said softly before she slipped away to the land of dreams. In her dreams she met a tall, beautiful red head. When she got closer to her she saw the girl had vibrant green eyes. "Hello?" Minerva greeted.

"Hey mom." The girl said with a big smile. Minerva found herself returning the smile.

"Hi Lilly." Minerva said automatically.

"Mom, you have to look after Dad, he's not as tough as he used to be. He needs all the help he can get." The girl said with concern.

"I will." Minerva promised her daughter as she pulled her in to a loving hug. In the real would Minerva turned around and hugged Harry tight to her chest. "I will" She whispered softly in her sleep.

Beta'ed by HawkWood

AN: this was a big chapter, both to write and as a turing point in the story. The asult on Malfoy Manor, and the forming of the coven were two of the scenes I thought up when I sketching out the first outline for the Master of War. I am super excited to put them up for you to read them. The next two chapters are not going to be as big or exciting but they will be needed for the plot line to make sense. I should have the next chapter up in about a week. The next chapter will cover: meeting the Grangers and the first time little Harry will meet Hermione. They are not going to fall in love at first sight , but they will become very close friends. The next chapter will also cover moving to Potter Manor, unloading the war chest in the old operations wing of the DoM, and the turning of Steven bones. I also think Harry and Minerva should try going out on a second first date what do you guys think? Let me know by hitting the review button. Till next time my friends, TBH


	14. MOWChapter 14

Well this is the update that most of you were hoping would never come, but here it is. I'm officially putting this story up for adoption. I have totally lost the narrative thread and I just can't get back into writing it. Between work and school I don't have the time to sit in front of my computer and stare at a blank page. But I do hope someone will take over writing it. It's a story that hasn't been done a thousand times over. I can provide notes for where I was going but feel free to go your own way with it. Plus it will give me something to read. This dose not mean I'm not working on some other stuff. I have a new story going up today that's 99.9% finished. It started out as a class project and I kept adding to it. It's called the Force's Negotiator, it's a uncommon take on the "Obi-Won Kenobi get sent back in time to fix the Star Wars universe" it's un-betaed but I don't think it's as bad as this story was when I first put it up. I'm also playing with a HP/Star Wars cross-over. So if you like the Star Wars universe you might want to check back in a few months. Again I would like to say I'm sorry for giving up on this story, as a long time fan fiction reader I know it sucks when an author stops writing something you were reading. All I can say is that I hope someone else picks up where I left off. Till next time. TBH


End file.
